Second Generation Sayian
by Follow the Stray
Summary: What if the Saiyans didn't die off?
1. Mysterious Girl

Second Generation Sayian  
by Chococat101  
* Chapter 1 *  
.:: Mysterious Girl ::.  
  
"Okay, Trunks. Once you finish this paperwork we can have lunch." Bulma smiled plopping papers on Trunks' desk. Vegeta looks at them both in disgust and knocks all the papers on the floor. "Vegeta!" Bulma shouted picking the papers up.  
"It's about time you learned something more then being in these earthlings pathetic cubes. I'm going to teach you something useful, for once." Vegeta said to Trunks, ignoring Bulma yelling at him.   
"But dad...." Trunks tried to say something, but Vegeta wouldn't have it.  
"Don't 'dad' me. You're the son of the prince of Sayians and it would be unacceptable for you not to act like." Vegeta pulled Trunks from the comfort of his chair, "Listen woman, we're going out for a while. And don't try and stop us."  
"Err... How many times do I have to tell you!?! My name is not 'woman' and if you think I'm going to let you out this house you're..." Bulma gets up, but Trunks and Vegeta are no where to be found.  
  
"See that deer? That's our game." Vegeta informed Trunks. Trunks accidentally kicked a rock and the deer ran into the trees, "You idiot!"  
"Sorry." Trunks lamely apologized, bored to tears. He really wasn't sorry, though. He didn't want to do this, it was so boring and he didn't exactly get along well with Vegeta. They both ran after the deer, but instead found something unsuspected.  
"Go back where you came from!" A girl around Trunks' age warned them startled, a laser gun attached to her arm.  
Vegeta started to laugh, he loved a challenge, "You think you scare us with your bazaar blinking light?"  
"Listen, earthlings. If you think I'm bluffing you can just eat laser! Your outta your league!" The girl still aimed her laser, ready to fire, "So I suggest you turn around, go back into those trees, and forget this ever happened. It's for both our good."  
~ Earthling? ~ Trunks wondered as she spoke. Then he saw something wrapped around her waste. A furry brown belt? No a tail!   
Vegeta must have noticed it too, "What are you girl?"  
"None of your business human. Like I said before, I suggest you just turn around and forget this ever happened. Don't be a fool, I'll shot you if you don't." The girl replied getting ready to pull the trigger, "I don't do bluffs."  
"What are you?!" Vegeta asked again, ignoring her rude threats, "You can't be a saiyan. It's impossible!"   
The girl took a shot barely missing Vegeta.  
"Bastard! Next time I won't miss! Shut up and leave!! Don't you earthlings know? Sayians are just the wolves in fairy tales. A nightmare that hasn't and still won't come true." The girl forgot about the two, picked up a bucket of water and started walking.  
"Stop! Hey you! We come from Saiyan blood, too!" Trunks just felt as if he had to say that.  
The girl stopped and turned around, "I told you! Sayians are just figments of the imagination. Let's leave it that way. Since Vegeta-sei was blown to bits and pieces Sayians don't matter anymore. So just shut up and go away! The world doesn't need anymore Sayians! Enjoy, your freedom fool!"--- She started walking again--- "'Cause it won't last very long."  
"Stop girl! I demand you tell us what you're talking about!" &Vegeta commanded.  
"I don't except demands." The girl started walking.  
Trunks ran in front of her, "What about requests?"  
"If it'll get you wretched pests off my case fine." The girl agreed.  
  
  
By talking to the girl they found out that her name was Rosemary and she was a saiyan princess. Second generation saiyan princess, at least. She didn't want to be though, she loathed the Sayians and wished they would've died on Vegeta-sei instead of the way they were dying now. The second generation Sayians were ruled by her father the awful king. All children were taken away from they're parents as soon as they could walk to work like slaves. Anyone who disagreed was killed. Few Sayians have escaped his clutches, many have been lost. Like Rosemary's mother, killed at the hands of the king. Never will Rosemary forgive him for that, never.  
"I don't understand. This is ridiculous! I mean, I always thought Sayians respected each other, just not outsiders and junk like that!" Trunks exclaimed shocked at the horrible story Rosemary was unfolding.  
"Everything you know about the first generation Sayians just forget it! It's not like that anymore." Rosemary got up and started walking, "I held up my end of the bargain now you hold up yours."  
"I will not! I'm the prince of Sayians! I deserve to be king not some damn coward Third class!" Vegeta yelled.  
Rosemary turned around wide-eyed then started laughing, "That's a good one! You Prince of Sayians? Did you bump your head as a baby or something? Ha! What makes it even funnier is the half-breed! Yeah sure a saiyan prince with a half-breed son!"  
"You don't believe me you little brat!" Vegeta shouted getting annoyed, he didn't like being laughed at, "Shut up! Shut up or blast you!"  
Rosemary stopped, "How do I know you're telling the truth? You don't even have a tail!"  
"Those damn earthlings cut it off." Vegeta clutched his fist.  
"And yet you still mated with one. Listen, it's been real, but I don't have time for your crap. See ya." Rosemary kept on walking.  
"Wait, can't we at least help?" Trunks asked, stopping Rosemary.  
Rosemary didn't turn around, "I really hate repeating myself half-breed. The Sayians you knew before are nothing like now. They've become weaker mentally and emotionally, but they're much stronger physically. Don't be a fool. If you even try to help you will lose your freedom as a human and become a slave and a joke to the Sayians. So, just stay outta the way if you prize your freedom."  
"I'm coming, and if you try and stop me girl you'll regret it." Vegeta said following her.  
Rosemary turned around and smacked him so hard he fell to the ground. Then, she kicked him in the stomach.  
"I sure didn't regret that. Don't you dare try and threat me. You idiot! Don't you see?! I'm trying to save you from total destruction!!!" Rosemary looked down at Vegeta narrowed eyed. She was shocked when he got up with no pain.  
"You'll pay for that you..." Vegeta got ready to kill Rosemary.  
"Dad! Stop! Rosemary, we... I only want to help." Trunks cut in blocking Vegeta.  
"You stupid fools. This'll be your downfall." Rosemary started walking again, "Well? Are you coming or not?"  
Trunks and Vegeta followed.  
  
"So how did the Sayians survive this long without being discovered?" Trunks asked trying to make conversation as they went deeper into the wood.  
"It all started when Freezer had destroyed Vegeta-sei, the Third class Sayians that were sent to destroy other planets gathered together and decided to make new head quarter on earth. That's when they made the mistake of choosing my good for nothing father as they're leader and new king. Do you believe that? They totally gave up on the prince!!! Foolish good for nothing bastards, they could've at least choose someone brave, not my weak, cowardly father."   
"That doesn't answer the question, girl! Get to the point!" Vegeta demanded.  
"Don't rush me fool! I'm getting to that! We were going to destroy all life on this pathetic planet and make it the new Vegeta-sei, but we decided not to because Freezer might come to get us and we weren't ready to fight him again. At least not yet, so we built a new saiyan empire on this weak planet and after a while we decided that it would just be a waste of our time to destroy it. We lived good lives for a while until my father realized the power he had over us and that's when ... well you know the rest of the story." Rosemary finished off.  
"I have a few questions, I'd still like to ask you." Vegeta said.  
"What am I? A walking question booth?" Rosemary replied, then answered, "Eh, whatever. It's not like its going to kill me. Then I have some questions for you two."  
"If you're the king's daughter then why are you out here doing third class work?" Vegeta asked first.  
"Do I have to spell it out for you? Isn't it pretty damn obvious? My dad hates my guts, he doesn't want me getting in the way of his plans to take over the saiyan race. Get the picture." Rosemary answered in away that they can hear every word.  
~ So it's not just my dad. All Sayians act like they've got hemorrhoids. ~ &Trunks thought trying not to laugh, ~ Or maybe it's just royalty. ~  
"I heard that half-breed." Rosemary turned around narrowed eyed.  
Trunks jumped back, "Um... What? I didn't say anything!"  
Rosemary winced at him, then turned back around and started walking, "So you really think you're the prince, don't you Vegeta?"  
"I don't think, I know." Vegeta replied coldly.  
"Prove it." Rosemary turned around and faced Vegeta, "By now you should've been able to turn into a super saiyan. Let's see you do it."  
"Ha. Get ready." Vegeta smirked evilly.  
~ This fool actually thinks he's a super saiyan. I thought he was crazy when he said he was the prince, but this is ridiculous! Everyone knows that there was only one Super Saiyan and he did that in his primitive form. ~ Rosemary thought to her self crossing her arms and grinning evilly back at Vegeta.  
Vegeta took a deep breath then started powering up. The ground started to shake and Rosemary checked her scouter.  
"Impossible! You're, you're at 100,000! And growing higher by the second!" Rosemary stood back. In a matter of seconds Vegeta was a super saiyan. Rosemary dropped to the ground wide-eyed, with her jaw-dropped and her face blue with terror.  
"Is that enough proof for you, brat?" Vegeta looked at her narrow-eyed.  
Rosemary nodded and kneeled on the ground, "I'm so sorry Prince Vegeta, please excuse my ignorance."  
"Doubt me again and I'll kill you." Vegeta winced.  
"Yes, sir. I'll never do it again." Rosemary arose and saluted Vegeta, "We're almost there Prince Vegeta."  
~ This is sad. Imagine losing your pride over something any saiyan could do with practice Now that's pathetic. ~ Trunks thought rolling his eyes.  
"Now I haven't finished asking my questions." Vegeta said going back to normal as they kept walking.  
"Yes, sir. Shoot." Rosemary replied.  
"Why the hell are you wearing such a bazaar outfit?" Vegeta asked.  
"Huh? Oh my armor! This is way stronger then the one you're wearing. It still has the same elastic element, except it's not as penetrable as the old one. Not to mention it's a whole lot better looking."  
The armor covered neck to toe with a dark pink metal looking material. It had a round pink helmet with a pink scouter. On Rosemary's left on was her light pink laser.  
"Men wear that, too?" Trunks asked looking at all the pink.  
Rosemary laughed, "Of coarse not! Men in pink? How odd."  
Vegeta looked annoyed and Trunks tried not to laugh.  
"Men's armor looks pretty much the same as yours, but it's made of the same stuff as the new one. The only thing I really don't like about mine is it's colour! Pink makes me look so weak! I'm a warrior! How am I supposed to strike fear in the hearts of my enemies when I look like chewed up piece of bubble-gum?" Rosemary closed her eyes tense, "It's crazy! I wanted a more dangerous colour, but there was no black or purple, blue would mark me as a third class slave and green would mark me as a second class slave. Pink and red is the colors of the first class slaves and my dad wouldn't let me wear the royalty outfit, so I guess I'm stuck with this."  
Rosemary saw a bird fly by and shot it down.  
"What's that for?" Trunks asked puzzled.  
Rosemary turned around and smirked, "Are you willing to find out?"  
Trunks nodded as Rosemary picked it up by it's legs, "Dinner."  
Trunks turned green.  
"Show some pride!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks. All Trunks could do was feel like puking.  
"Oh I'm sorry. Guess, half-breeds are to good for stuff like this, huh? Well, half-breed, we're carnivores, so deal with it." Rosemary laughed and kept on walking.  
  
"Oh! Where could that Vegeta taken Trunks! It's the evening already! Err... When I get my hands on that man I'll ring his neck! Don't think I'll let Trunks off easy! I'll ring his neck, too! This is no way a president should act." Bulma scolds doing Trunks' paperwork, "Jeez. I sound like Chi-chi." 


	2. A New Saiyan Empire

Second Generation Sayian  
by Chococat101  
*Chapter 2*  
.:: A New Saiyan Empire ::.  
  
"You, earth-Sayians, we're here." Rosemary announced pointing to a gate covered with vines, guarded by a girl identical to Rosemary except, Rosemary had brown hair and light brown eyes, with a light brown tail. While the girl had medium length dark black hair and dark purple eyes, with a black tail. Also the armor, the girl had a green armor.  
"Wassup?" Rosemary greeted in saiyan.  
The girl looked around to make sure no one was around.  
"I would say this pathetic planet's sun, but that's going down." The girl answered in saiyan.  
"Collie." Rosemary looked at her friend firmly.  
"Got the food?" Collie asked ignoring Rosemary's glare.  
"Got it." Rosemary and her friend went on in there native saiyan language, little did they know Vegeta understood every word. Rosemary took out six silver boxes out of a compartment located on her right arm.  
"That's all for the king?" Collie asked taking the boxes.  
Rosemary took two back and stuck them in her compartment.  
"Rosemary?" Collie looked at Rosemary.  
"Screw the king," Rosemary replied closing her compartment, "he can starve to bloody death, for all I care. Besides, his cronies and himself are plenty full of themselves."  
"His majesty's goin' to get angry with ya again." Collie shook her head.  
"Let him! I got two dinosaurs for each class, two cows for us and my company, as for 'the royals' they can have the road kill and my dad can have the vulture." Rosemary replied.  
Collie put two silver boxes in a tube marked 'King and Royals', one box into a tube marked '1st Class', one in a tube marked '2nd Class', and the last in a tube marked '3rd Class'. All the boxes zoomed off.  
"So when's Jacko coming?" Rosemary changed the subject, still talking in Saiyan.  
"He should be comin' out any minnet now. Hey, who's the hot stud wit the lilac hair?" Collie asked Rosemary as she stared at Trunks.  
"The half-breed? That's Trunks." Rosemary answered not very interested in his looks like Collie was.  
"Half-breed? Hey, that's cool wit me!" Collie looked at Trunks and started speaking in English, "Hey Trunks! I'll change my name ta Bikini if you go out wit me!"  
Trunks slightly turned red and shook his head at himself. Just then a short rude little boy with the shoulder-less armor came out from within the gate.  
"Stop flirting and get these monkeys inside. It's my shift and I don't need trash blockin' my way." Surprisingly, he said it in pure English.  
"Shut up." Collie replied, in Saiyan slapping the little boy, Jacko, in the head.  
"You wanna piece of me woman? Well, come and get it!" Jacko got ready to fight.  
"Shut up, brat. We're going." Rosemary said in saiyan, then turned to Trunks and Vegeta and spoke in English, "Come on. We're going in. If anyone asks where your tail is just tell them it's none of their business. They'll shun you if they find out a Prince lost his tail to an earthling and they'll behead you if they find out you're a half-breed."  
"Yeah take ya dishonorable boyfriends. A saiyan that lost his tail to an earthling, that's pathetic and a half-breed! 'Nough said for him." Jacko mouthed in saiyan, "When the king hears 'bout this he'll kill everyone!"  
Collie grabbed Jacko by the collar and slammed him up against the gate wall, "Ain't no one gonna die 'cause the king ain't gonna hear 'bout it. Get the picture?"  
"Yeah now get your ugly face away from me before I kick your monkey ass to the moon, sis." Jacko answered narrow-eyed and Collie dropped him. Then, she ran in after the others.  
"I'm never going to have one of those wicked brats, to much trouble." Rosemary continues talking in saiyan as she takes off her helmet and pushes back her hair.  
"You and me both." Collie grabs Trunks' arm and starts speaking in English again, "Nice build. You must work out a lot, ya know I'ma looking for a sparring partner with a nice butt... I mean build! And..."  
Trunks at Rosemary for help.   
"Aw, isn't that cute. Yep, Sayians last awhile, but half-breeds! Now that's a packaged deal." Rosemary said sarcastically then spoke in Saiyan again, "Collie leave the half-breed be."  
Collie let's go of Trunks and speaks in saiyan, "Oh I get it now. Ya want'em all for ya-self. Greedy, you got two of'em! How many servants does a princess need."  
"Servants? Have you lost it girl?! I'd think you of all people would know me! I can be vulgar, but I don't do slavery. I'll never do that to someone, especially since I'm on myself. All my work is done by yours truly." Rosemary replied in saiyan crossing her arms and snubbing her friend.  
"What! They ain't slaves? That's messed up. I figured you caught'em for our house!" Collie continued shocked.  
"No, the fools followed me home. Idiots aren't they? After I told them what would happen if they came they still go and do it." ;Rosemary finished speaking in saiyan.  
~ Stupid ones, eh. ~ Collie smirked evilly and spoke in English, "Oh so that's how it is, huh Rosemary? He thinks he's too good for his own kind!"  
Rosemary looked at Collie shocked, "I never said that! You idiot!! What do you think you're doing!?!"  
"It's true, isn't it?" Collie hovered over Trunks and looked at him sappy, "She won't admit that she told me you said it. You really think that us Sayians aren't good enough for you."  
"Um... No... It's not like that ... really!" Trunks shook his head, "I'm really not looking for a girlfriend or anything! I mean... what I'm trying to say is... I have a...."  
"A girlfriend? I don't want to be your friend I want to be your mate for life we were meant to be!" Collie tried to kiss Trunks.  
"Ahh! Get off of me!" Trunks tried to get loose of Collie's grip, "I don't wanna mate!"  
By this time Rosemary was cracking up and thought it was about time to break it up.  
"Okay Collie, give the half-breed some air. He's not interested." Rosemary cut in saiyan.  
Collie dropped Trunks and started speaking in Saiyan, "Can I help it if I want a hot, strong, mate with a butt as nice as his build? Not to mention that hair with those eyes! Mmm...Mm... How exotic! And he's not the smartest saiyan you'll ever meet, so I can outsmart him when I find someone new."  
"You make me sick." Rosemary started speaking in English again, "Hey, Half-breed, Prince Vegeta, you guys hungry?"  
Both Vegeta and Trunks jumped up.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Rosemary smirked.  
"Oh yes, and girl I should've told you this before, but I'm telling you know. I speak saiyan fluently." Vegeta speaks in saiyan smirking evilly.  
Collie and Rosemary cracked, "You... You ... speak saiyan?!"  
"Isn't that what I just said?" Vegeta crossed his arms.  
"Why? Did you guys say something you didn't want us to her?" Trunks smirks evilly.  
Collie jumps up and rubs the back of her head, "No! Idiot earthlings! Think they know everythin'!"  
Rosemary starts to grin, "Well, at least I don't have anything to hide. My slow friend on the other hand...."  
Collie turns to Rosemary with fire in her eyes, "You dare say anything else you dimwitted ape! I'll blast ya tah pieces!"  
"Why should I listen to you second class?" Rosemary eyed Collie.  
"Shut yer damn trap! I swear! I'll blow your brains out!" Collie grabbed Rosemary's neck.  
"Well, since you put it that way." Rosemary smirked and Collie let go, "My friend here would do anything to get you as a mate. Man, half breed, are you in for it."  
Collie's eyes widened as she got ready to kill Rosemary, "You wretch! I'm gonna kill..."  
"Hey Rosemary!" A voice interrupted.  
Rosemary turns around, "Hey Sushi. What's up?"  
"You better watch out, man ... was the king angry when he saw what he was having for dinner," the blonde-haired, brown-tailed, blue-eyed saiyan known as Sushi came over, "Matter o' fact. Your dad, the all mighty king of dumbbells, sent out Tofu to go after you."  
"Perfect." Rosemary exaggerates, then turns around to Trunks and Vegeta, "Listen princey, half breed. I might not be joining you for the rest of the evening. So stick with my comrades, kay?"  
"I am perfect aren't I." A brown-haired, brown-eyed, brown-tailed, saiyan says looking into a mirror as he floated in midair.  
"Yeah Tofu." Rosemary looked up, "The perfect scum, the perfect idiot, the perfect jerk, the perfect ass-hole, the perfect jackass, the perfect dog, the perfected bastard. You dis grace the saiyan race."  
"Come now my love. You wouldn't say that to the man you were about to marry." Tofu lands on the ground.  
"You're right. I wouldn't." Rosemary smart-mouthed. Tofu frowned and snapped his fingers and two men grabbed Rosemary and started beating her up.  
  
"I've got to do something!" Trunks is about to cut in, when Collie stopped him.  
"Ya can't. You get involved you'll get killed, too. Do you really want that?" Collie looked at him seriously.  
"No --- of coarse not--- but we can't just stand here and watch her get hurt!" Trunks shouted.  
"Don't you raise your tone with me, half breed. I'll snap your neck so fast, you won't know what hit ya." Collie winced.  
Vegeta pulled Trunks back, "Don't be stupid boy. Don't get involved... yet."  
  
"Now how 'bout a kiss for your sweet prince?" Tofu said about to kiss the helpless --- or should I say she looked helpless--- Rosemary. Before he kissed her she kneed him right in the crotch.  
"Next time you mess with me, make sure you have protection for your dick and I don't mean your head." Rosemary smirked kicking Tofu to the ground. Then elbowed both his men, flipped them on the floor on top of each other and put her foot on the top one's back so they wouldn't get up.  
"That wasn't very nice." Tofu gets up with fire in his eyes as he wiped blood from his mouth.  
"I'm not a very nice person." Rosemary replied narrow-eyed.  
"These two are worthless!" Tofu exclaimed blasting the two Sayians to the next dimension. Tofu punched Rosemary several times after saying that.  
  
"How can you put up with that guy? How can you just stand here and watch your friend get hurt?!" Trunks yelled.  
"Shut up, Half breed! It ain't that easy." Collie looked down, "Damn, why'd I have to be a good for nothin' second class! Damn, outta all the saiyan chicks Tofu just had to like Rosemary didn't he? It ain't fair!"  
"Consider yourself lucky! I'm a Third class, do you have any idea what that's like!?!" Sushi shouted.  
"Don't you get it?! It doesn't matter what class your in!" Trunks yelled at them. They both looked at him like he was crazy.  
Vegeta pulled him back, "You idiot! Don't say that! To Sayians what class you're in is everything!"  
"Well, it shouldn't be. It doesn't matter." Trunks pushed Vegeta off.  
"You dare defy me, boy?!" Vegeta shouted smacking Trunks.  
  
After spitting up blood Rosemary was ready to fight back. First she kicked him several times in the stomach, then she jump kicked him in the head.   
She tried to punch him, but he went behind her and started choking her, "Now for you, you little witch."  
"Please kill me now. It's not like anyone cares about me anyway. In fact, you'll just make me happier if you shot me down. I'd do it myself, but there will always be that guilt." Rosemary laughed despite the pain she was in, "Anyone could kill a saiyan body, but the soul stays the same."  
"You're insane." Tofu looked at Rosemary with disgust.  
"What are you waiting for? If you're going to kill me do it now. Just like the coward you are, get someone while they're down." Rosemary went on not even trying to get free of Tofu's grasp.  
"Damn you." Tofu kicks Rosemary in the back to the ground. When he shot at her with his laser gun Trunks wouldn't stand back anymore.  
"Get back here! We don't have enough saiyan soil for two Sayians down!" Sushi whispered.  
"Stop it! Who the hell do you think you are, wuss!?! Didn't your slut Mom ever tell ya not to hit girls!?! You can't treat people like that!!!" Trunks ignored Sushi enraged.  
Tofu winced at Trunks, then kicked Rosemary over to Trunks' direction.  
"Put her to bed and give her some saiyan soil, if you peasants have any. She'll need her rest if she tries to pull a that blasted stunt again. Hope she learned her lesson this time. I love bloodshed but I'm running low on men." Tofu floated in the air, touched the decal on his armor and disappeared. When he was gone Collie and Sushi ran over to Rosemary.  
"Man, he got her bad this time. She's barely breathing." Collie tries to wake Rosemary up.  
"Stupid idiot ... actually ... thought he ... hurt me." Rosemary said then when out cold.  
"Come! Come! Collie! She's bleeding real bad!!!" Sushi cries in saiyan. The laser shot had penetrated Rosemary's armor and went through her stomach to the other side.  
"Ain't nothin' a little saiyan soil can't fix." Collie tried to smirk, but failed. Sushi and Collie pick Rosemary up and start walking, "Comin' cutie? Your dad can come too, I guess."  
  
"So let me get this straight. This Tofu punk has been messing with you guys since Rosemary's dad went power-hungery?! Which was when?!" Trunks looked at them as they ate, then he stared at his food.  
"When we were like 9 or 10." Collie answered swallowing a whole cow leg, "How you doing kid!?"  
"Better ... but I need ... more saiyan soil!" Rosemary replied weakly laying on their couch in a night shirt and shorts.  
"Sushi should be back any minnet now." Collie called.   
As soon as that was said Sushi charged in, "Look what I stole from the high majesty!"  
"Cut the crap, Sushi! We know what you got! I'm in pain here!" Rosemary shouted.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Sushi goes into the living room to feed Rosemary the saiyan soil.  
"What is that stuff?" Trunks asked.  
"Saiyan soil, in it's natural untouched form it serves as a powerful healing tool that could heal any wound. Once you add water you get the best conditioner that you'll ever find to keep your tail happy, health, and strong." Rosemary explained as she came into the kitchen, "Damn you all! Couldn't at least save me the heart!"  
"Ya know that's my favorite part!" Jacko swallowed his food, "Ya snooze you loose."  
"I was wounded you little brat!" Rosemary shouted at Jacko.  
"Relax, Rosemary!" Sushi sat her down, "I had a feeling the would happen so I saved the other one."  
"Yeah and you could have mine." Trunks pushed away his plate.  
Jacko took the plate and looked at Trunks, "What are ya anorexic or somethin'?"  
"No!" Trunks exclaimed, "I just don't like eating meat that has been cooked. It still has fur for crying-out-loud!"  
"Well, excuse me." Jacko stuffed his face.  
"Oh, man! Mom! We forgot about Mom!" Trunks jumped up a half an hour later, "She's gonna kill us! She's gonna kill us for sure!"  
"Shut up! If anyone's gonna kill anybody it's gonna be me!" Vegeta said grabbing Trunks by the neck.  
"Shut up the both of you." Rosemary slammed her fist on the table, "I told you! I told you not to come, but nooo. Damn idiot earthlings."  
"You can call your Mom," Sushi smiled and pointed to their phone, "free of charge."  
"You're such a girl." Jacko rolled his eyes, "Thanks to flakes like you Sayians are losing their fiery instinct! First generation Sayians were ruthless, vulgar, bloodthirsty, warriors who knew what they wanted and destroyed anything in there way from getting it. They were the bravest soldiers ever."  
"Shaddup! Ain't nobody who gives!" Collie shouted breaking the leg of Jacko's chair with her foot, causing him to fall and slam his chin on the table.  
"Baka, baka, servant women! Why'd do I have to be stuck with such incompetents!" Jacko muttered.  
"Right... Where's your phone?" Trunks asked looking in the direction Sushi had pointed.  
"It's right here!" Sushi picked up something that looked like a TV, "Never saw a picture phone before?"  
"Well, of coarse I have. My Mom makes them in her company." Trunks examined the phone as Sushi places it on the table, "Just not like this."  
"It's really not hard." Sushi puts her hand up, full of knowledge, "First you pull the red lever to a 90° angle to the South, which'll flick on the Mainframe. After the Mainframe's on just push the red button. You know the mainframes on when the meter light flicks on and off 5 or 6 times. No wait, 6 times. After that you turn on the super hydro generated screen on by pressing the skip and through stone button down for . 97 nano seconds and then...."  
"Yo girl! Take a breath!" Collie cut in.  
"I think it's plain to see that we don't make many phone calls." Rosemary looked up at Trunks with her not so innocent eyes, and yet, in a split second Trunks could've sworn Rosemary was human. When I say human I mean ... what I mean is ... is that ... well, in a simple way to phrase it: Anything, but saiyan.  
"Yeah." Trunks replied turning red.  
"It's actually way more simple then how Susi put it." Rosemary smirked at Sushi.  
"It's Sushi! Sushi!! Sushi!!! How hard is it to remember that god-damned name!!! Holy Lord Vegeta!!!" Sushi started swearing.  
"Hey, woman." Jacko started, "It's one thing to swear but never take our lord's name in vain... Take the earthling's god Kami in vain."  
"Shut up... fine! If you're so smart, how do ya turn the darn thing on?" Sushi moved a side and crossed her arms irritated.  
"All you have to do is press the on button, then dial the number." Rosemary grinned turning it on.  
"What?! There's an on button?!?!?!?!" Sushi stared at the contraption wide-eyed and her mouth wide open.  
"Duh." Rosemary said getting up, "All yours Half breed."  
"Thanks." Trunks dialed the number. 


	3. A Story Unfolds

Second Generation Sayian  
by: Chococat101  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
.:: A Story Unfolds ::.  
  
*Bleep, bleep* *bleep, bleep* The phone rings as Bulma's head lay face down on Trunks' desk.  
*Bleep, bleep!* *bleep, bleep!* It continued to ring until Bulma finally woke up in a puddle of her own drool.  
"Yeah, what'dya want!" Bulma shouted picking up the phone. A video screen popped up in front of her face and nearly scared her to death.  
~ Oh, so that's what so high tech with this! It can make screens appear on phones that don't have. ~ Trunks thought looking at his mom.  
"Trunks! Oh, Trunks where have you been? Has that man hurt you in anyway?" Bulma jumped up staring into the screen.  
"No mom, I'm okay. You want to know where we are," Trunks took a deep breath, "Well, while me and dad were having our together time, or whatever dad wants to call it, we met this girl named Rosemary. Only she isn't a girl she's a saiyan and then we followed her to the other Sayians. Mom! You've gotta see this place! It's full of them! Only I don't think they like me very much, since I'm a 'Half Breed', although there is this one saiyan, but I won't get into that. And that's all. I'll tell you the rest at home. Bye!"  
"Trunks wait!" Bulma stopped Trunks before he hung up.  
"Yeah, mom?" Trunks looked at her.  
"Are you on drugs?"  
"No!" And with that Trunks turned off the phone and muttered, "Am I on drugs."  
"Wow." Jacko stared at Trunks.  
"What do you want?"   
"You can speak to your mom like you do it everyday. You really are strong. Man, I'll be honest with you, I'd break done and cry louder then a third class baby." Jacko replied.  
"What do you mean?" Trunks was confused.  
"*Ahem*" Rosemary cut in and pulled Trunks away from the others, "There is much you need to learn Half Breed... and understand."  
Trunks looked confused again and Rosemary went on, "We... how can I put this in a way your small brain can process."  
Trunks looked at her annoyed, "I'm not stupid."  
"Right." Rosemary looked down and again had that humanly expression on her face, "You see. We can't see our moms nor our dads, so speaking to them is like... heaven."  
"That's so wrong." Trunks clenched his fists and then flashed, "How can your parents put up with that?!"  
"They don't have a choice. You see Sushi's Mom refused to let Sushi go and in the end..."  
"They killed her!?!" Trunks could read Rosemary.  
"Yeah." Rosemary looked down again, "Damn them! Damn them all! I hate Sayians and I hope we all rot in Hell!"  
"You, don't mean that." Trunks tried to comfort Rosemary and placed his hand on Rosemary's shoulder.  
Rosemary smacked it off, "You know everything don't ya, Half breed?"  
After that Rosemary ran out the door and took to the air. By now, everyone was staring at Trunks.  
"What happened?" Sushi asked.  
"I'm not sure." Trunks answered.  
"She's on the roof." Jacko said.  
"And how would you know that, brat?" Collie looked at him.  
"'Cause that's where she always goes when she's pisted off." Jacko replied  
"I'll talk to her." Sushi was about to go outside.  
"Wait, I think I should." Trunks stopped her.  
"Ohh, you want your ass kicked tonight. Now don't ya Trunksy boy?" Collie wisecracked putting her feet on the table.  
"I'll have you know, women. My son won't be so easily beaten by an incompetent brat like that darn slave girl." Vegeta commented, shocking Trunks.  
"Is that a fact?" Collie leaned back in her chair, "Well, we'll see about that. Go on Trunks."  
Trunks nodded and flew on to the roof.  
Rosemary was crying with her arms wrapped around her legs and her face her knees.  
"Rosemary?" Trunks approached with caution.  
Rosemary quickly stopped and wiped her eyes, "Go away! Leave me alone! Dammit, can't anyone get some privacy 'round here!"  
"I want to help you." Trunks sat down next to her.  
"I don't want your damn help. I told you that from the start!" Rosemary turned away.  
"Oh, I know you don't want it, but trust me, I'm gonna give it to you. Whether ya like it or not." Trunks replied.  
"You're a persistent lil' bastard, aren't ya?" Rosemary looked at him.  
"Something like that." Trunks sat down figuring that was the closest he'll ever get to making her say 'yes'.  
"Well, then, since I can't get you off my damn case. I guess I can talk to you." Rosemary looked at the full moon, "I mean, I can trust you, right?"  
"Yeah." Trunks said fast and looked at the moon and back at Rosemary, "Do you really think you should stare at the moon like that?"  
Rosemary's eyes turned red then went back to normal, "Don't be stupid. We've way beyond mastered that lame transformation technique."  
"Really?" Trunks looked at her.  
"Yeah, well, you wanted to help me." Rosemary leaned back, "I'm waiting."  
"Hold on." Trunks started, "It's not that easy. I need to know what's wrong first."  
"It's none of your blasted business." Rosemary laid on the roof.  
"Man, you guys are so impossible. Forget it. I don't wanna help someone who wants to kill me, anyway." Trunks was about to jump off the roof.  
"Hey wait!" Rosemary got up, "Trunks, wait!"  
Trunks turned around wide-eyed. She actually referred to him by his name!  
"I mean if you really want to know. I guess I have no choice, but to tell you." Rosemary laid back down.  
"Right." Trunks said sarcastically sitting back down.  
"Ya, see," Rosemary started, "my Mom died when my dad started to really take over."  
"Oh," Trunks looked down and wondered what it would-be like without his Mom. That didn't work so he thought of what it would be like to lose someone he really cared about, "That can be hard. How'd she die?"  
"She was killed." Rosemary got up, her eyes turned red again as she stared at the moon. This time they didn't change back and her teeth became fangs, "She was killed by my father! A whole bunch of us had rebelled against him. My Mom, Rose, was our leader. She was the one true royal left from the First generation Sayians, she deserved to be leader. While battling my cowardly father, she said if he surrendered now, she would let him live. That was her downfall. Damn him, the bloody bastard. He said he surrendered and as my Mom was about to break the news to our people... he... he stabbed her. He stabbed her right in the back, causing her to fall dead off the balcony to the crowd below. It rained that day, like it had never rained before. My mother was the only person I ever... ever... I-I-I-I... God-dammit! I can't say that damn word!"  
Trunks looked at her. No longer were her eyes blood red, but watery, and her face... again she had that human look to her. Just then Trunks remembered something she had just said.  
"What do you mean she was a real royal?" Trunks got up.  
Rosemary shook as if she was shaking away her feeling and looked at Trunks, "Didn't I tell you, Half-breed? My Mom, was supposed to marry your dad, but then Freezer came and ruined everything. To make matters worse I was born."  
Trunks' jaw-dropped, "You mean... You mean... My dad was supposed to marry your Mom?"  
"Isn't that what I just said!" Rosemary complained.  
Trunks' jaw came back up as he scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I guess that is what you said."  
"Thought so, well are you going to help me or not? I already know I miss my Mom." Rosemary looked at Trunks annoyed.  
"Um... oh, right," Trunks thought for a second, "I have no idea what to do."  
Rosemary fell over, "Thanks for the advice."  
"Hey, my dad would be your dad if your Mom had married my dad right?" Trunks asked.  
"Duh, either that or I wouldn't exist." Rosemary answered, "I think I like it that way better."  
"Same for me, right?" Trunks asked.  
"Yeah, what's with all the questions?!" Rosemary said annoyed.  
"I was just thinking that maybe my dad could help." Trunks replied jumping from the roof.  
"Hey, Trunks." Rosemary shouted jumping from the roof next to him, "It wasn't as bad talking to you as I thought it might be. You're not so bad for a half breed."  
~ I guess that's the closest I'll ever get to a thanks from this girl. ~ Trunks smirked.  
The two of them were about to go in when Jacko flew out the window.  
"God-dammit!" He got up rubbing his back, "That's it woman! Bring it on!"  
"Just about to say the same." Collie jumped through the hole in the wall.  
"Eat this!" Jacko shouts with rage, blasting Collie through a tree with his powerball.  
"Thanks, but I ate already." Collie got up.  
Jacko jumped up into the sky and started blasting at Collie with his laser. Collie just disappeared from the spot he was shooting at every-time.  
"Gonna have to do better then that, brat." Collie smirked shooting what seemed to be Vegeta's galactic gun at Jacko.  
"Ha! You actually thought you can beat me with that little laser?" Jacko laughed full of himself. He was to busy doing that, that he didn't notice Collie come up behind him. She clutched both her hands and slammed his back, knocking him to the ground.  
"If ya used your brain ya'd know that it was only a diversion." Collie laughed crossing her arms.   
Jacko got up and dusted himself off, them looked at Collie narrow-eyed, "CYBER HAWK FLARE!!!"  
Jacko turned on fire and moved so fast not even Vegeta could follow him! In the end Collie was on the ground in a lot of pain and Jacko was stepping on her. Trunks and Vegeta stood there with mouths wide open.  
"How'd he... how'd he..." Trunks try to say something.  
"How'd that little brat do that?!" Vegeta scowled.  
"What you two fools are super Sayians and you don't know how to do that?" Rosemary laughed.  
"It's simple really," Sushi said, "Cyber Hawk is to fly, Cyber Wolf is to run, Cyber Shark is swim."  
"How exact do you do that?" Trunks looked at them.  
"Easy, " Rosemary stopped laughing, "Yo! Collie, Jacko! You done sparring?"  
"Yeah, pretty much. This women's wasted." Jacko ran over.  
"I ain't wasted, I could kick your monkey ass anytime anywhere." Collie got up.  
"Oh, so, I guess today you just weren't up to it." Jacko mouthed.  
"Shut up! I will not have myself be beaten by a brat like you so easily!" Collie shouted, "If Rosemary hadn't come in, I would wiped that damn smile of your goddamn face."  
"Sure, babe. Whatever," Jacko smirked, "you just can't admit I kicked your ass, I kicked your ass bad."  
"Will you to shut the Hell up!" Rosemary shouted annoyed, Jacko and Collie were quiet, "Trunks, and Prince Vegeta wanna know how to go in Cyber mode."  
Jacko started to laughed, "You mean to tell me, you guys claim to be super Sayians, but can't go into simple cyber mode! Ridiculous!"  
"Will you shut your face and just show them the goddamned trick." Rosemary gritted her teeth. She was growing fond of Trunks and Vegeta.  
"Yeah, whatever." Jacko backed up, "Limme start from square one. First of all you need to gather all your strength, even the strength that's hidden inside."  
Jacko demonstrated and started to glow. Trunks stared at him clueless and the Sayians could tell Vegeta had no idea on how Jacko was doing this.  
"They dunno how to do that." Collie crossed her arms.  
"What are ya? Infants?" Jacko stopped glowing and looked at them like they were stupid, "Alright, use your mind to find the power within you. You can do that can't you?"  
"Of coarse, you're talking to the Prince of all Sayians." Vegeta blurted becoming full of himself.  
"Yeah, it sounds pretty easy enough." Trunks said.  
"Okay," Jacko started to glow again, "Cyber Hawk is the only one I've mastered, so I'll teach you that..."  
Jacko taught them how to go in Cyber mode and in no time Vegeta and Trunks had mastered all the techniques.  
"Well, it wasn't easy teaching such stupid idiots, but I believe I've proven myself worthy of the title master. Master Jacko, no not master, you can all refer to me as Jacko-sama. Yeah, I like the sound of that." Jacko babbled.  
"Oh, shut up!" Collie shouted, "Don't let it go to your head."  
"I'm so tired I'm afraid if I fall asleep I'll never get up!" Sushi yawned.  
Rosemary yawned, "You said it!"  
"Hey... um... I kinda noticed something." Trunks said, "You guys have an extremely small house."  
"You better hope you ain't criticizing us, Half breed." Jacko got all tough, "It ain't like we gotta choice. We have to live in this crappie dump."  
"No! You got it all wrong!" Trunks shook his head, "I'm saying where are me and my dad supposed to stay?"  
"Ya can sleep in my room." Collie grabbed Trunks' arm.  
"Collie, you and Jacko can barely fit in that closet of yours." Sushi eyed Collie.  
"So, Trunks can sleep in my bed." Collie winked at Trunks.  
"Then where will you..." Trunks turned red and shook lose of Collie, "Never mind! Forget that!"  
"Well, our living room is pretty big for at least one person to stay." Rosemary said.  
"Thank you," Vegeta walked inside, "you brats can figure out where the boy stays."  
"My room's outta the picture, " Jacko walked in, "and Collie, you can just forget about it. If I see you two in the same bed together I'll blast both your asses, you can bet. I won't let me go blind at the sight of you naked."  
Collie turned bright red and kicked Jacko in the butt, "You stupid Jackass! No one asked you 'bout anything. So shut the Hell up!"  
"Chill out, you two!" Rosemary scolded, "You guys are too damn hotheaded. One word outta any of you, all slit your throats. Ya hear?"  
"Yes, Princess Rosemary." Collie and Jacko said together just to get Rosemary angry.  
Rosemary clutched her fists and gritted her teeth.  
"Now you've done it," Sushi backed up into the house, "you've gone and pisted her off."  
Rosemary's eye was twitching rapidly, "That's it. I've had enough of this good for nothin' crap! Trunks'll stay in my room and that's that!"  
"But ya, can't do that!" Collie complained. Rosemary spun around and punched Collie knocking her down and unconscious.  
"C'mon half breed." Rosemary pulled Trunks inside.  
  
  
In the middle of the night Trunks got up in a cold sweat. He had dreamed that Rosemary had been killed, along with all the others, his dad... and himself. He looked over to Rosemary sleeping soundly. Man, did she ever look human!  
~ I've gotta protect her, ~ Trunks thought as he looked over to Rosemary, ~ I've gotta protect her because I... because I love her. ~  
Once Trunks fell back asleep Rosemary opened her eyes and looked at him, ~ He loves me? But, but how? How could he love me? How could he possible have such a strong feeling towards me? ~ Rosemary rolled over and closed her eyes, "Stupid, Earth fools. Love is to strong a word, they couldn't possible understand the meaning when they use it so lightly."  
  
  
***NOTE*** Love? And it's only the third chapter!!! lol REVIEW!!! 


	4. This Is War!

Second Generation Sayian  
by: Chococat101  
  
*Chapter 4*  
.:: This is War! ::.  
  
"Go away and take your damn dirty bastards with ya, unless you want fried saiyan tail fer lunch!" Collie was heard outside the next day.  
"Oh, no. Collie's fighting again!" Sushi exclaimed, "She knows a second class can't beat Royal guards!"  
"Will you forget about the damn class already!" Trunks replied extremely annoyed, "It doesn't matter!"  
Sushi looked at him like he was crazy, "What do you mean? Of course it matters!"  
"No it doesn't," Trunks shook his head, "I know a saiyan named Goku and he's the strongest man on this planet."  
"Impossible." Sushi gasped.  
"No, it's true." Trunks nodded.  
"Goku?" Sushi looked confused, "I don't remember seeing any files on third class first generation saiyan named Goku. You made him up!"  
"I did not! His saiyan name is Carrot." Trunks messed up, "Kakorrot."  
"Kakorrot." Sushi gasped wide-eyed, "Son of Bardock?"  
"If I can remember correctly, yeah." Trunks replied.  
"So he's not dead!" Sushi clapped her hands together overjoyed, "He's not dead! He can help us then! We need more first generation Sayians."  
"God-dammit! Why won't you get your lousy monkey asses off your property!" Collie shouted from outside.  
Sushi snapped out of it, "I forgot about Collie!"  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of the King's jokers." Rosemary about to go outside.  
"Are you sure you want to do that? It's Tofu and his cronies." Sushi looked at Rosemary.  
"Gives me more of a reason to go out there. I still have to settle the score with him from yesterday." Rosemary smirked one of those saiyan grins and went outside.  
  
  
"Just go away, ya stupid ass-hole! We want nothin' to do with you and that blasted king!" Collie shouted taking a blast at him with her laser. Tofu dodges it by moving his head.  
"It's a pity you're a weak third class and I'm a royal guard," Tofu said coldly, "I'd love to see your true potential."  
"What the Hell do you want?" Rosemary asked as she finished getting dressed in her armor.  
"I'm here to resign you." Tofu gave Rosemary an evil glare.  
"To what?" Rosemary asked not really paying any attention.  
"The King and I think it's about time you stopped living with these peasants and acted more like a princess." Tofu answered.  
"She doesn't wanna be yer lousy princess." Collie replied narrow-eyed, fists so tight they were white.  
"It's s'okay Collie," Rosemary looked at her friend, "What did you have in mind chicken little?"  
"*Ahem*," Tofu went on, "The king wants you to stay with the royals. He wants you to take the place of a princess."  
Rosemary suspected something and looked at Tofu angrily, "Why?"  
"It's almost time for the princess of Sayians to get married," Tofu grinned evilly, "He only wants the best for his lovely young daughter."  
"Go to Hell! I'm not going to that damn castle to get married to a freakin' bastard like you!" Rosemary started cursing like mad.  
"You don't have a choice, if the king says you will be the princess then you're the princess!" Tofu grew inpatient. Rosemary couldn't complain, although she loathed her father he was the king and Sayians have been taking orders from their king since the dawn of time.  
Suddenly Rosemary smiled, "Fine all be your stupid princess."  
"What are you smiling at? I demand to know!" Tofu yelled curious.  
"There is one thing the king can't always control and that's who his child gets married to." Rosemary continued to smile.  
"Well, in some cases, but there is no other suitable mate for you! All these other Sayians are afraid of the consequences." Tofu replied.  
"I can name saiyan men that aren't afraid and one that would make a suitable mate." Rosemary smirked.  
"Ya mean Trunks?" Collie smiled, "Right on!"  
"You mean those tail-less Sayians you brought in?" Tofu looked at them in disgust, "Neither of them are suitable, they have no tail!"  
"You forget Tofu breath," Rosemary smirked at Tofu evilly, "Saiyan soil is strong it can grow a tail on any saiyan."  
"You wretch! You wouldn't dare!" Tofu shouted.  
"Watch me." Rosemary continued to smirk.  
"No matter," Tofu shrugged, "He still has to beat me."  
"And he will," Collie replied, "He'll kick your ass so bad it won't even be funny to us!"  
"You won't be saying that when your warrior is dead. This is war." Tofu pressed the icon on his armour and disappeared.  
  
  
"What do you mean I've gotta fight!" Trunks shouted.  
"Ya wanted tohelp us, didn't ya?" Collie smiled, "And what kinda saiyan doesn't like to fight? Ya might be a half breed, but you still got saiyan blood coursing through ya veins."  
"True. I do like a good fight," Trunks grinned then looked at Collie and Rosemary, "but you guys could've asked me first!"  
"Why? You would've said yes anyway." Rosemary looked at him.  
"And how would you know that, woman?" Jacko eyed Rosemary.  
Rosemary remembered what Trunks had thought the night before, "I just know."  
"Fine, you weaklings can have your stupid wedding ceremony, but I'm going to give that damn coward a piece of my mind." Vegeta went outside and started to train.  
"Saiyan royalty," Sushi rolled her eyes, "always act as if they got hemorrhoids up their butt or something."  
Trunks started to laugh and everyone else joined in.  
"Now, if you guys are gonna fight you need two things," Rosemary started, "A tail and armor."  
"We can't exactly grow our tail that easily, woman." Vegeta crossed his arms.  
"Don't interrupted me fool! I'm getting to that!" Rosemary shouted and took out some saiyan soil, "Eat it."  
"But..." Trunks tried to say something.  
"Eat it!" Rosemary yelled. Trunks and Vegeta ate it and they both turned green.  
"Hey Rosemary, are they supposed to turn that colour?" Sushi asked.  
"I think so, I never tried this before." Rosemary answered.  
"Dammit, woman! We're not some experiment!" Vegeta complained.  
  
In about 5 to 10 minutes Trunks and Vegeta weren't green anymore.  
"Did it work?" Sushi asked.  
"I don't know." Rosemary answered, "Guys you got a tail."  
Vegeta smirked as he looked at his tail, "I'm finally a full saiyan again."  
"This is weird." Trunks said as his tail waved in front of his face.  
"What? You ain't never got a tail before?" Collie slapped Trunks on the back.  
"I can't remember." Trunks replied.  
"Don't ya worry, you'll get used to it." Collie smiled.  
"And you said I couldn't do it, Prince Vegeta." Rosemary smirked pridefully.  
"Don't get to full of yourself brat," Vegeta wrapped his tail around his waste, "You still haven't given us our armor."  
"Chill ya old bat," Jacko walked to a part of there lawn where n grass grew, "We've got that covered." Jacko opened the ground and jumped inside.  
Vegeta and Trunks stared in awe.  
"Well? Are ya gonna gawk all day or are ya gonna get you butts ready fer battle?" Collie jumped down.  
"Come on!" Sushi smiled jumping down.  
Vegeta and trunks looked at each other, then jumped down as well. When they came down Rosemary closed the entering.  
"Ahh!!!" Jacko ran out from behind a curtain stuck in an old-fashioned saiyan suit, "Get me the hell outta here!"  
Collie came over and forced the suit over Jacko's head, "Jeez, you got more muscle in your head than anywheres else. And it ain't brains in there neither."  
"Shut up, woman." Jacko gritted his teeth.  
Rosemary went behind the curtain and came back with a whole bunch of other saiyan suits. Three old-fashioned royalty suits, one old-fashioned second class suit, and one old-fashioned third class suit. "Here." She tossed the royalty suits to Trunks and Vegeta, the second class one to Collie, and the third class one to Sushi.  
"Now where is those spandex?" Collie search through a draw, "Ah1 There we are!"  
She put the suit and spandex on a bench that was in the small room and took of her shirt.  
Trunks stared at her wide-eyed and red.  
"What? Ain'tcha eva seen a girl in'er underwear?" Collie pulled the black short sleeve spandex shirt over her head and took off her pants.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Trunks smirked and got undressed.  
Collie chuckled a hefty saiyan laugh.  
  
Rosemary tied her hair up in a bun with a red bandanna as a finishing touch. She was wearing the blue type of spandex with the white gloves and boots and the royal armour.  
"Yo Vegeta!" She shouted, "Catch!"  
She tossed some sort of madalion at Vegeta and he immediately caught it. It was the royal madalion of the saiyan king!  
"Where'd you get this, girl?!" Vegeta scowled.  
"Stole it from'er pops a few years back." Collie crossed her arms all dressed.  
"He doesn't deserve it." Rosemary tossed her shedded clothes on a pile on the floor. "It's the official sign of the king, isn't it?"  
"Yes, but I could've sworn it was..."  
"Destroyed? It was, that's just a copy." Rosemary looked at him, "My mom made it out of her memory."  
Trunks looked at Rosemary, she's was going to do it. She was going to tell Vegeta who her mom was.  
"What a load of bull! This looks to much like the real thing, for someone related to the likes of you to craft." Vegeta spitted.  
"Oh, but my mother, Rose, was indeed a very good craftsmen. She was very good at everything she did." Rosemary smirked.  
Vegeta looked up at the name Rose, then pretended not to.  
Collie looked from Rosemary to Vegeta, "Hey ain't you the Prince? So that would mean you were gonna get married ta Rosemary's mom, right?"  
Vegeta ignored Collie and continued to look at Rosemary. "So tell me girl, where is your mother now?"  
Rosemary looked down, "Dead."  
Trunks could feel Vegeta's ki rise. Vegeta tried to hide his anger, but it was clearly impossible. "How?!"  
"My father."  
"Er..." Vegeta busted through the opening.  
Trunks looked at Rosemary and wondered, ~ If it were my mom, would he care as much? ~   
  
***NOTE*** hmmm...now whatever could be the connection between Vegeta and Rosemary's Mom? REVIEW! 


	5. Beginning Battle

*Chapter 5*  
  
.:: Beginning Battle ::.  
  
"Open up! I command you to open up now!" Vegeta shouted slamming on the castle door. He was about to blow it down when two guards finally opened the door.  
"Yeah, what do you want?" One asked looking at Vegeta.  
"I want to speak with your so-called King." Vegeta looked at them narrow-eyed.  
"The King isn't expecting any visitors." The other said crossing his arms, "So I'd just leave if I were you."  
"You dare speak to your Prince that way!" Vegeta yelled. He then blew up the second guard. The other one stared at the remains of his friend in horror and ran away. "Coward." Vegeta muttered as he entered the castle.  
  
"Hey Trunks, did you notice how angry your dad got when I told him about my mom?" Rosemary asked as they sat on the grass, watching Collie, Sushi, and Jacko train.  
"No." Trunks lied.  
"Well, I did. Do you think he… l-loved her?" Rosemary managed to get out.  
Trunks looked away, "From what I know… my father loves no one."  
Rosemary saw the hurt look in Trunks' eye and decided to stop.  
"Hey Trunksy-boy, Rosemary, you're up." Sushi caught her breath after all that training.  
Trunks and Rosemary got up, ready to spar.  
"Hey Half-breed, if ya decide ta turn back now ain't nobody gonna blame ya." Collie snickered.  
"Uh-huh." Jacko nodded.  
Trunks just got ready to fight.  
"I must warn you though Trunks, Rosemary is the strongest out of all of us." Sushi said.  
"Yadda, yadda." Trunks smirked, "I'm hearing alotta talking, but I'm not seeing any action. I'm beginning to think that's all you are Rosemary… talk."  
Rosemary just stood in her position with her eyes closed. She wasn't in any fighting stance, but stood up straight and tall. Trunks stupidly took her for vulnerable and went for an attack. She disappeared before he even touched her. She elbowed him in the back and disappeared again.  
~ Damn. I shouldn't have made that move. ~ Trunks thought looking around.  
Suddenly, Rosemary appeared. She moved so fast it was like she was everywhere! "Talk am I? You want action you say? You're going to regret that, Trunks." she disappeared.  
"Where is she, where is she?" Trunks whispered feeling for Rosemary's ki, "There!"  
*BAM* Rosemary laid a grand slam punch into Trunks stomach and sent him flying. He landed uneasily in the grass flipping over.  
"Am I to fast for you, Half-breed?" Rosemary smirked. Her eyes were cold and harsh, worse then usual. Trunks couldn't see the human-like face he once saw.  
Trunks wiped blood from his lip and grinned like his father. "Nah, I just haven't quite warmed up yet."  
"Then you best hurry it up!" Rosemary charged toward him. Trunks new she would disappear and re-appear behind him. So, he spun around and blocked a very powerful punch by catching Rosemary's fist. "Not bad."  
"I haven't even begun." Trunks flipped Rosemary over his head and disappeared.  
Rosemary got up, "Trying to beat me at my own game, huh? Well, it just won't work!"  
Rosemary spun around and kicked the re-appearing Trunks in the side. He dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks. Rosemary looked down at him, "You fight like a human."  
"Is that like telling a guy he fights like a girl." Trunks rubbed his side weakly.  
"No Half-breed! She insulted you!" Collie yelled.  
"That was kind of what I was aiming for." Trunks replied.  
"You've got a lot to learn." Rosemary looked at him.  
Trunks looked up at Rosemary as she offered a hand to help him up. Trunks looked at it and at Rosemary. As he gave an evil grin he took her hand and flipped her over.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one!" Trunks laughed as Rosemary lay on the floor in pain.  
"I hate you!" Rosemary snarled on her back.  
"Don't blame me. You let your guard down… you NEVER let your guard down." Trunks got up.  
"*Hmph.*" Rosemary crossed her arms annoyed.  
  
"Who let you in here!?!" The King yelled as Vegeta ran into the court room.  
"It was no trouble at all." Vegeta grinned evilly, "Especially for the Prince of Sayians."  
"Prince of…" The King's eyes widened as he stared at Vegeta blue, "TOFU!!! TOFU!!!"  
"Yes your majesty?" Tofu appeared over head, staring at himself in a mirror with content.  
"This barbarian has just insulted your king! What are you going to do about it?"  
Tofu landed staring at Vegeta narrow-eyed. He lit the mirror on fire and crushed it with his bare hand. "Destroy him, of coarse, your majesty."  
"At a-boy." The King sneered, "I must warn you… Tofu is highly trained in the art of the cyber attack."  
As soon as the King finished Tofu dropped to the floor blue and wide-eyed. Vegeta stood behind him with narrow eyes.  
"Is that so." Vegeta closed his eyes nodding his head to the ground.  
"T-Tofu?" The King stuttered in fear, but there was no reply. Tofu, was dead.  
"Now for you!" Vegeta glared at the King in a flash.  
"I-I-I… I gotta go!" The King pressed a button on his chair and disappeared with a cloud of smoke.  
"Damn it!" Vegeta looked around trying to find the king, "Damn it all! That freakin' bastard got away!"  
Suddenly Vegeta turned around and BLAM! He went crashing to the ground.  
  
"Rosemary…." Trunks scratched the back of his head as Rosemary drank her tea.  
"Yes?" She looked up at him.  
"I-I-I" Trunks stuttered, "I wasa kinda wondering if y-your mom told you any stories about her and m-my dad."  
"There are a few." Rosemary put her tea down.  
Collie and Jacko gulped. Sushi had a bugged out expression on her face.  
"Um… uh…" Collie pushed Jacko, "Take that brat!"  
"Hey… oh… now you're gonna get it woman." Jacko jumped up talking lamely.  
"Hey you two!" Sushi slurred, "Take this outside!"  
"Okay!" The three yelled and ran out the door.  
Trunks stared at the open door then at Rosemary.  
"I kinda get emotional when I talk about it." Rosemary replied with her head down and her eyes closed as she drank her tea.  
Trunks sat across from her and watched her as she drank in silence. "Well?" He finally said.  
"Once…" Rosemary opened her eyes and looked into her Green tea. "He saved her."  
"What? I don't believe that!"  
"Believe!" She looked up at him with a stern glare. "Her father had transformed into his primitive form and nearly smushed her! Vegeta grabbed her and flew her out the way--- they were only toddlers at the time. Ever since then, they were partners. Where ever Vegi-chan went Rooroo-chan--- that's her nickname--- went too."  
Trunks listened carefully and couldn't help, but to think of his poor mother.  
"Then," Rosemary grabbed her cup and held it tight. "Freiza came! And kidnapped Vegeta! My mom"---she looked down, eyes shut tight as her temple pulsed--- "she was so hurt, so saddened by her lose… Vegi-chan was the only saiyan she had met that was like her… They were both very loved by their parents… but, they were always expected to grow up and be something they're not… like how my father treats me… only…"  
Trunks saw the emptiness in Rosemary's face. Her eyes were darkened by her bangs. Her lips were pale, set in a depressing frown.  
"You don't have to go on…" Trunks felt pity for Rosemary.  
"But…" Rosemary looked at Trunks teary-eyed, "You want to know--- I know you do--- you want to know if what your mother and father have is true… you HAVE a RIGHT, Trunks."  
"But what about you?"  
"What about me? I don't care about me! I'm fine, Trunks! You… you've been having this doubt of a father's love for all your life Trunks. Your dad cares about you so much Trunks… but he's a sayian so you can't expect him to come right out and say it."  
"I know," Trunks held his fist on the table, "I know. Hey! Since when was the subject on me? Go on! Go on!"  
"Well, my mother's father was recruited as a soldier to fight against Freiza and the rest. My mom begged him to let her take his place, but he wouldn't let her do it. So she went solo." Rosemary slightly smiled. Looking as though she were watching her memories in the tea. "She stall awayed upon the ship Vegeta was held captive…"  
  
"Vegeta! Vegeta! Yo! Where the hell are ya?"  
"RooRoo-chan!" Vegeta grabbed unto the cage bars he was in.  
"Vegi!" Rose ran over, "Can't you break the bars?"  
Vegeta shook his head.  
"Limme try." Rose pulled on the bars.  
"C'mon girl, if I can't open them what makes you think you can?"  
"At least I can try, god-dammit."  
Someone tapped Rose on the shoulder and she turned around to see Zurban.  
"You let him out you gay bastard!"  
Zurban scowled at her, "I was going to throw you in with him, but now I think I'll send you right to Lord Frieza."  
"Leave'er alone!" Vegeta yelled.  
Zurban ignored Vegeta and picked Rose up over his shoulder.  
"Put me down!" Rose struggled and reached for Vegeta, "Prince Vegeta!"  
"Lady Rose!" Vegeta shouted reaching for Rose through the bars.  
  
"What happened after that?" Trunks asked.  
"My mom escaped him---somehow." Rosemary answered.  
"Then what?"  
"Well, then she got into Frieza's quarters where King Vegeta was with his men."  
  
"So, King Vegeta. It looks as though you're all alone on this. I mean look at your men!" Freiza laughed, "They're so afraid they're blue in the face!"  
"I'm not afraid!" Rose stepped up, "You let my friend go!"  
"Well, isn't that sweet." Freiza sneered. King Vegeta turned his head in dis-honor.  
"I'm not kidding around with you! Give him back to me or your gonna become a flattened fruit cake!"  
"Now, how do expect to turn me into a fruit cake?"  
"Don't have to, you're already one."  
"Why you little brat!" Freiza was about to blow Rose up when King Vegeta got in the way.  
"That's enough!" King Vegeta yelled.  
"You'll learn not to get in my way!" Freiza blew King Vegeta up.  
Rose drops to her knees wide-eyed and takes the king's madalion. "K-king Vegeta."  
"Now for you!" Freiza got ready to kill all the soldiers.  
"Roo-Roo-chan!" Rose's father got in front of her as Freiza threw a ki blast.  
  
"Wow, that's… intense… Freiza didn't mention that when he told the story of King Vegeta's… *Ahem* demise."  
"Freiza's an ass. Can't expect him to tell the truth about anything." Rosemary snarled and drank the last of her tea, slamming the cup on the table. "So, she was knocked out, but her father had saved her from death. She woke up in the arms of a soldier named Bar-Bardock."  
"Bardock?!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"Yes, he's the father of that friend of yours, right?"  
"Yeah, how'd you… oh yeah, that's right, we talked about it before."  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Rose woke up, "What? Why are we out the ship?! No! My friend's still in there!!!"  
Bardock stopped Rose from squirming. "There's nothing we can do now, kid! So if you don't mind, I'd really like it if you'd stop moving like a fool!"  
"Put me down! I need to save him!"  
"Okay." Bardock threw Rose into a sayian ship heading for Earth and locked the door.  
"Let me out! Let me out!" Rose shouted.  
"Sorry kid, can't be here now." Bardock sent the ship off.  
  
"So my mom was sent to Earth and never saw Prince Vegeta again." Rosemary ended.  
"So they weren't dating, they were too young to." Trunks nodded.  
"Duh1 Is that what you thought?" Rosemary asked.  
"Well, you said they were gonna get married if things turned out differently."  
"ARRANGED marriage, it was decided before they were even born. Didn't I tell you that already?"  
"I… don't… remember." Trunks scratched his head and laughed.  
~ My mother did love him, though. ~ Rosemary looked down.  
"Guys! Come out here! Fast!" Sushi ran into the house. Trunks and Rosemary ran out the house.  
Outside Vegeta was fallen in the grass wounded and beaten badly.  
"Prince Vegeta!" rosemary kneeled next to him.  
"Stupid… bastards…" Vegeta managed to say before passing out.  
Trunks and Jacko carried him inside and the girls followed. 


	6. Friends & Foes

*Chapter 6*  
.:: Friends and Foes ::.  
  
"Hey! I think he's comin' around!" Collie said as Vegeta weakly woke up, "What happened tah ya, Vegi-chan?"  
"That's none of your business!" Vegeta snapped.  
"Looks like we'll have to force it outta ya!" Jacko smirked putting rubbing alcohol on a wound on Vegeta's leg. Collie put it some on his stomach.  
"God-dammit! Get out of here!" Vegeta snarled.  
"Move over." Rosemary pushed Collie and Jacko out the way. "Spill it."  
"I don't have to put up with this! I'm…"  
"I said spill, god-dammit!" Rosemary pressed an open wound, on Vegeta's stomach, real hard with her thumb.  
Vegeta let out a croak of pain then arrogantly answered; "I'm Prince of Sayians and…"---he stopped as rosemary got ready to torture him again. After that he was silent.  
"C'mon Vegi-chan! We just want to help you! You should know sayians never turn their backs on fellow sayians." Sushi said politely.  
Vegeta turned away.  
"That's it!" Collie shouted and grabbed Vegeta by the shirt and started shaking him. "If you don't tell us where ya went, I'll make sure ya never heal!!! How do you like that you carrot-head bastard!?!"--- She dropped him--- "You ain't a prince, you're a disgrace. Ya have to be so arrogant and full of pride you won't let anyone help ya. Well, fine! Let your pain and sufferin' be in vain! If that's what ya want that's what ya get!"  
"C'mon Vegeta. You can tell us." Sushi smiled sweetly, playing the good cop in her and Collie's little game.  
Trunks could see Vegeta losing his pride every second. I mean, he's getting beaten up by the two top things he takes inferior! Women and Brats. Trunks was just about to cut in when Vegeta spoke up.  
"I was at that damn castle, are you happy now?" Vegeta glared at him.  
"But… how'd you get so beat up?" Rosemary raised one brow. She didn't think her father could have such strength!  
"They tricked me. I thought I had killed that brat, but he sneaked-up behind me in the smoke and they dragged me to that damn cellar." Vegeta explained.  
"Wha?" Everyone, except Rosemary, replied.  
"They… they… took up to the cellar?!" She shivered.  
"Yes." Vegeta nodded.  
"Are you not telling us something, girl?" Jacko winced at Rosemary.  
"The cellar," Rosemary started, "is where sayians are sent to get punished for there crimes. Only first class, royal class, and the people who are sent there know of it. Although, maybe I shouldn't count the people sent there…"  
"Why not?" Trunks asked.  
"They never make it out alive!" Rosemary sneered trying to scare everyone.  
"Ha." Vegeta snorted.  
"You must be very strong then," Sushi told Vegeta, "unless Rosemary's exaggerating."  
"That little time I spent there… was hell." Vegeta shut his eyes, trying not to remember.  
"The guy ya killed, was it Toe-face?" Collie asked.  
"How the hell would I know!?!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"Neva mind." Collie shrugged.  
"If it is," Rosemary started, "he's probably badly hurt somewhere."  
"I says, good fer him." Collie snapped.  
"Yeah that jerk had it coming!" Sushi nodded.  
"Hope he rots in hell!" Jacko exclaimed, "No guy messes with my sister, but me!"  
"Hmm…" Rosemary stared out the window.  
"You're not worried about that loser, are ya Rosemary?" Collie looked at Rosemary.  
"Of coarse not!" Rosemary snapped looking at her friend sternly, "I just don't want him dying before I get the chance to kill him!"  
"That's what dad said about Goku. Is Goku dead? Nooo." Trunks mumbled.  
"I heard that half-breed!" Rosemary scowled at Trunks. Then turned to Vegeta. "How'd you manage to get out?"  
"I went super sayian of coarse." Vegeta grinned.  
"Teach me." Rosemary said firmly.  
"I can't just teach you! You have to be strong, brave, a man!" Vegeta said and Rosemary pressed his stomach again.  
"It seems as though I have to kill you every time I want something! If I have to tell you to teach me again…"  
"I'll teach you." Trunks cut in.  
Vegeta and Rosemary both looked up at Trunks with faces of surprise. Vegeta's was shocked, while Rosemary's was ecstatic. "You will!?!" They both exclaimed at the same time.  
Trunks nodded with narrowed eyes. "Don't expect it to be easy."  
"I only expect the worse." Rosemary got up and crossed her arms.  
"Good," Trunks smirked, "We start now!"--- he blew her clear cross the wall to outside.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!!!" Rosemary got herself up as Trunks came outside super sayian. Collie, Jacko, and Sushi ran to the window to see.  
"Good. You're angry." Trunks continued to smirk.  
"Of coarse I'm angry you little fu…"  
"Now, use that anger to build up your strength." Trunks interrupted her as he went back to normal.  
Rosemary scowled at him, then shut her eyes in concentration. In no time she lit up like a light bulb.  
"Good, but not good enough." Trunks told her, "But your used to being not good enough aren'tcha Rosemary?"  
Rosemary glowed brighter with anger, "What are you implying?"  
Trunks still smirked as he thought of so many ways to get her blood to boil. "Well, I dunno Rosy… maybe that you're nothing but a worthless piece of crap."  
"Better watch yourself before I kick your ass!" Rosemary yelled.  
Trunks ignored her, "Yep. So worthless, your father doesn't even want to look at you and ohhh…" Trunks looked away as though she were ugly, "who would?"  
Rosemary got angrier by the second. Her ki sky rocketed.  
  
*SMASH* Collie and the gang turn around to see broken bits of Jacko's scouter all over the table.  
"HEY!" Jacko yelled.  
"And it wasn't even on!" Sushi said.  
"Yeah well, it looks like Trunks ain't even hit the tip of Rosemary's iceberg." Collie still stared at the window.  
  
"Look at you, you're pathetic! You complain day and night about how your father sucks, but what do you do about it? Complain some more! It's sad." Trunks went on shaking his head. This made Rosemary ten times as mad as before.  
"What do you mean I only complain?! Are you really that ignorant!" She yelled.  
"That's all I here from you,' Trunks started to parade around cross-eyed. Then he spoke in a mocking tone of voice, "My daddy sucks 'cause he's bad and all I can do is complain about it!"  
Rosemary gritted her teeth, "You don't know anything about me! How dare you!"  
"It's true." Trunks crossed his arms, "While your busy complaining your people die! With every breath you take, your people die! While you curse at Tofu, your people die! While you nightmare about your father and your mother's death, your people die!"  
"Shut up!" Rosemary screamed covering her ears. By now, she was glowing so bright, an average human would mistake her for the sun.  
"Think of how lucky you are Rosemary! From what you have told me, children suffer everyday in loneliness because their parents are taken away from them! What if your friends were gone Rosemary! What then? Are you going to whine about how you're going to kill your dad some day?!"  
"No!" Rosemary yelled.  
"While your sitting back relaxing, drinking your green tea, your people are suffering. What have you ever done to help them? Nothing. You don't care about them!"  
Rosemary shot at trunks. Trunks looked at her to see her hair bright, shining, metallic pink and her eyes radioactive red.  
"That's… not… true…" She gasped before her eyes went blank and she passed out.  
Trunks ran and caught her. Her hair went back to normal. ~ I took it too far, I should have stopped. I knew she couldn't handle it. ~  
"Rosemary!" Collie and Sushi ran out.  
"Get her inside!" Sushi ordered. Trunks and Collie rushed Rosemary inside.  
  
"Jeez, if this keeps up we're gonna have our own lil' emergency room." Rosemary heard Collie tell Sushi the next morning as she woke up. She couldn't remember everything that happened last night. She remembered Trunks saying he would help her turn super sayian. Then she remembered passing out with pools of water blocking her vision, but that was it. She went in the kitchen to see what was going on. There, Collie and Sushi stared at a half-dead Tofu lying right outside the door.  
"Look who's up." Collie looked at Rosemary. She pointed at Tofu, "Come see what the cat dragged in."  
Rosemary went over. He looked dead to her. Suddenly he lifted his arm and grabbed her by the ankle. The girls screamed and jumped back. Not out of fear, but out of surprise that he was still alive.  
"Help… me---please!" He begged weakly.  
"Oh I'll help you alright," Rosemary got ready to kill him with the galactic gun, "help you die!"  
"No!" Sushi stopped her by jumping in-between Tofu and Rosemary. "Rosemary! This is no way to fight and no way to win!"  
"*Hmph.*" Rosemary put her hand down.  
"Th-thank you." Tofu gasped.  
Sushi winced at him, "Don't get used to it. I still hate you, I just don't see any pride in killing something that's already dead."  
"So, what are we gonna do with his sorry carcass?" Collie looked at Rosemary.  
"Throw it out." Jacko said carving a piece of wood at the table.  
"We can't do that!" Sushi said, "He's our enemy, but a sayian never turns their back on another!"  
"Ya livin' in the past Sushi. Those were the olden times when sayians worked together. Nobody 'gainst nobody." Collie said sounding like she just spitted.  
"Fine, Sushi. You win, but he's not staying here!" Rosemary gave in, "Hear that Tofu1 You're not staying here!"  
"Just… help me." He pleaded.  
Collie stared at Rosemary bugged out, "What the hell…?"  
"Sushi's right." Rosemary looked at Collie, "So what if it's the olden times. Isn't that what we're aiming for? Everything to be like it used to?"  
"You guys er whipped, or somethin'." Collie crossed her arms childishly, "I ain't helpin' him."  
"Just get me some sayian soil!" Rosemary said annoyed.  
"Ain't right." Collie muttered as she got the sayian soil. She stopped when Rosemary tried to take it. "You're not giving it to him are you?!"  
"Give it to me!" Rosemary rolled her eyes and took it.  
"Do I have'tah remind you that he's the reason we need that stuff?!" Collie said.  
Rosemary kneeled next to Tofu and flipped him over to his back. He had a deep wound in his stomach where Vegeta had thrashed him. She saw how Tofu looked at her as she took a little sayian soil and put it on his wound.  
"I know what you're thinking. Don't get used to me being civil towards you." Rosemary muttered violently as she tied up the pouch.  
"Why do you hate me so much, Rosemary?" Tofu asked her.  
"What kinda question is that?!" Rosemary shouted.  
"What are ya, an idiot!" Collie yelled, "You try tah kill'er every damn day!"  
"But… but… they're orders, from the king." Tofu tried to defend himself unsuccessfully.  
"You ENJOY it." Sushi said.  
"But…" Tofu looked at Rosemary. Her eyes were darkened.  
"Get out." She snarled.  
"What?"  
"Get off of my property right now!" She yelled.  
"I don't…" Before Tofu could finish what he was saying Rosemary pressed the decal on his suit and he disappeared. Her face was red and angry.  
"Rosemary, are you okay?" Sushi looked at Rosemary.  
"Don't you see what he's doing!?!" She flared, "He couldn't win me by force, or showing off, so now he's trying to win me by sympathy!"  
"I knew that jackass was up ta somethin', but nooo!" Collie threw up her arms and sat at the table, "He's one a us, they say. Don't turn your back on him, they say. Well I says he can have my back and kiss my ass!"  
"Chill out, Collie." Rosemary sat at the table, "Damn. I'm hungry."  
~ How could she just change the subject like that? ~ Sushi and Collie thought at the same time.  
"Easy." Rosemary crossed her arms in the back of her head and leaned back with her legs crossed, "I just did!"  
"How'd you…" Sushi stopped, "That's right you're telepathic."  
~ Just a few more days Tofu. Just a few more days until the next moon ceremony. I'll show you who's the greater sayian… ~ Rosemary thought looking out the window, ~ Even if Trunks doesn't help. ~  
"Guys!" Trunks yelled running from Rosemary's room. Rosemary help over. "I woke up and… Rosemary's gone!"  
"She's right here half-breed." Collie smirked. Trunks looked at the floor and there Rosemary was laying on her back angrily.  
"There you are!"  
" 'There you are'." Rosemary repeated in a mocking tone of voice and got up. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere!"  
"I just thought you were going to try and become a super sayian again."  
"Why if I already did?" Rosemary looked at them all, "I didn't stop without turning, did I?"  
"You don't remember?!" Sushi gasped.  
"Trunks kicked your ass…" Jacko started to laugh, "And all he did was yell at ya!"  
"What?" Rosemary looked at them.  
"Something did happen to you though." Trunks looked down, "I'm not quite sure what."  
"Huh?" Rosemary raised one brow, "Whatever! More training! I detest the fact I can't turn super sayian and some half-breed country bum can!"  
"Country bum, huh?" Trunks crossed his arms, "Shouldn't say that 'cause when I kick your ass it'll just show you're lower then 'some half-breed country bum.'"  
"That's if you win my friend." Rosemary smirked.  
"Bring it on." Trunks grinned turning super sayian. They both headed outside. Collie and the gang once again took their front row seats at the window (still busted from last night).  
  
Trunks powered up and Rosemary took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.  
"Can't expect to win like that, I'm not blind." Trunks teased. There was no response. Rosemary just stood there tall and proud, with her eyes still shut.   
Trunks was about to attack when he remember what happened last time he started a battle like this. So he waited. Suddenly Rosemary disappeared and jump-kicked him in the back---or at least tried to. Trunks grabbed her foot and smirked as he tossed her into the leafed part of a tree.  
He stood there, staring at it, waiting for Rosemary to emerge when he heard a cry of another language come from behind. He turned to see Rosemary on the roof.  
"In-case you didn't understand what I just said--- and I'm pretty sure you didn't--- I told you; you might have been lucky with whatever words you spoke to me, and you might think you're strong then me. But you're not." Rosemary said with her hands on her hips.  
"This is coming from someone who just got flung into a tree." Trunks laughed.  
Rosemary stared at him narrow-eyed and jumped down. "One rule." She said.  
"What?"  
"There are none!" Rosemary punched Trunks in the face and sent him flying.  
Trunks got up and punched her right back. They used the same moves as each other until they both blasted each other backward.  
"Cheap shot!" Rosemary got up weakly.  
Trunks ignored her and blasted her up against the house. She looked at him. This wasn't the Trunks she knew. This was the sayian that Trunks kept hidden inside. The animal within. And this was not Rosemary. If she had just met Trunks she would not have put up with her being pinned to this wall. She realized she had changed. She realized, he had changed too. They had both changed each other in such a little time. He blasted her right through the wall into the kitchen and then into the living room and then right out the back of the house.  
She got up weakly as he approached her. Her ragged brown hair covered her dirty face as she looked up at him. He was about to attack again when he stopped. Why did this feel oh so familiar? Had he been treated this way? Yes he had. Vegeta had treated him this way. Vegeta beat Trunks up knowing he was stronger, knowing he would win. Even with his words, as Trunks had done the night before. Trunks always thought it was out of hate and spitefulness, but he didn't hate Rosemary. He's trying to prepare her. This whole time had he been wrong about Vegeta? Or did Vegeta really hate him? His thoughts were scattered as he dropped to the ground.  
"Should never stop in the middle of a fight!" Rosemary flipped backwards to her feet and jumped on Trunks' back. He let out a yell.  
"Bitch!" He slipped and tripped her as he got up.  
"Why thank you." rosemary smiled kicking Trunks in the groin. He dropped to the ground again, this time in even worse pain. Rosemary jumped on his back again. "That's what everyone who calls me that gets. Just call it a gift."  
"Shut up." Trunks managed to say in pain.  
"H'ya!" Rosemary flipped over off Trunks' back and kicked him in the stomach up into the air. As he disappeared into the sky she dropped to her knees. "*Phew.* Almost blew my spot. Trunks is stronger then he looks."  
~ You want him. ~ The voice in her head told her, ~ You know you do. ~  
"Nobody asked you." Rosemary said and flew off after Trunks. She had kept that voice locked away for years, and didn't intend to take it out now.  
  
As she reached the sky she stopped and looked around.  
"You should never stop in the middle of a fight!" Trunks said behind her.  
She turned around and *BAM* went flying back to earth.  
Trunks was about ten feet above her when he started shooting at her. She started plunging through the ground, not able to move, wishing she couldn't feel the pain that was hitting her chest and legs and face. At that moment all the pain she had ever felt came back to her. From the first time she ever bled, to the words Trunks had told her, to what was happening now. The words! She remembered what he had said to her! How dare he say she does nothing to save her people! She's done more then he ever did and ever will! She never gave up on them, while he---even the Prince!--- took them for dead. He shouldn't talk. He's the one that's done nothing!  
Trunks was still hitting her when all of a sudden a giant beam of light blew back all the shots he had took right back at him. He shielded himself as they flew by, but he couldn't block the beam of light that had reflected them. He flew backward as it hit him in the face. As he tried to recover in the air *WHAM* something smashed into his back and he plummeted to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw two booted feet in-front of his face. He looked up and saw Rosemary looking down at him with a cold angry glare. Her hair had turned that glowing bright pink again, and her eyes were once again red. She snarled and kicked him in the face. He backed up. Something warm was running from his nose. He touched it. Blood.  
"Now I remember." Rosemary said in a vulgar, cold, and harsh, voice. "I remember what you told me!"  
~ Uh-oh. ~ Trunks thought to himself. He tried to get up, but Rosemary pinned him down by stepping on his stomach.  
"You think you're so big. Well look at me now." Rosemary smirked evilly. Trunks knew that smirk! It was the one of his father's! It must be the one of a sayian's! "Not so big anymore, huh?"  
Trunks powered up to super sayian three and got away. This wasn't some spar anymore. Rosemary was ready to kill.  
"I was just trying to get you fired up, Rosemary!" Trunks tried to explain.  
"Well, you did… and now you'll die." Rosemary pointed an extra powerful galactic gun at Trunks. He dodged it and it completely destroyed a nearby tree.  
Trunks looked at where the tree had been, then at Rosemary. Where was that human look now? Trunks didn't see it. It was gone and he thought, at that moment, it would never return. He wouldn't give up, though. He never gave up. So what if she had turned into this monstrous being. He would get the best of her… and they both knew that.  
Using Cyber Wolf, Trunks got behind her. She turned around, but not in time. He gave her a right hook to the face, punched her in the gut and kicked her to the ground. She looked hurt, but got up and tried to kick him in the head. He grabbed her foot and twisted it making her fall on her face to the ground. Unlucky for Trunks, he hadn't let go, so Rosemary got her foot free and wrapped her legs around his neck. Trunks knew, when he saw her smirk, something bad was going to happen. She twisted his neck and he went crashing to the ground.  
"Get up." She said and kicked him in the stomach. "Get up!"  
Trunks gritted his teeth and blasted Rosemary in the stomach. She flew up in the air and crashed threw the roof off the house. By the time she had gotten out, Trunks was up, and standing tall.  
"You messed with the wrong sayian!" She spitted.  
"Well, you messed with the wrong half-breed!" Trunks looked at her narrow-eyed.  
They continued to fight. It seemed as though their power was equal.  
  
"This is intense!" Jacko watched with excitement.  
"What's going on?" Vegeta snarled, finally waking up.  
"Our girl is kickin' your guy's ass… and bad too." Collie replied, with the same excitement as Jacko.  
"What?" Vegeta ran over. "Seems the opposite to me!"  
"You're both wrong!" Sushi said with her scouter on. "Their power levels are the same.  
"Horse-shit!" Vegeta spitted, "My son is at level three, in super sayian mode!"  
"Well, Rosemary's not exactly super sayian." Collie pointed.  
Vegeta hadn't noticed that Rosemary had changed until Collie pointed it out. "What the hell?!"  
  
"Take this Rosy-chan!" Trunks threw a fireball at Rosemary. She disappeared behind him.  
"Cute name, did you think it up all by yourself?' Rosemary elbowed him in the back. She appeared in front of him and kneed him in the stomach as well.  
Trunks recovered and gave her an uppercut punch. It sent her back a little, but she went at it again with the galactic gun. Trunks merely blocked it with his hand and started punching Rosemary quickly. She blocked him, but barely. He was sending her farther and farther back until her back was up against the wall of the house. Rosemary finally gathered enough energy to blast Trunks backward.  
It went on like this, until they had beaten each other up so bad, they could barely breath. One blast to either of them would knock that person out cold. They both collected energy, trying to get it before the other did.  
  
"It think they're going to kill each other!" Sushi exclaimed.  
"Cool!" Jacko grinned.  
Collie slapped him upside his head, "That's a bad thing, stupid!"  
"You did not just hit me in my head woman!"  
"I did and I'll do it again, too!"  
"Shut up!" Sushi yelled and pulled Collie outside with her. Leaving Vegeta and Jacko all alone.  
  
Trunks couldn't focus correctly. He squinted, but everything seemed to swirl around him. He dropped to his knees before he even finished.  
Rosemary was losing it too, she was about to hit Trunks when she passed out and fell into his arms.  
~ Guess, I have to bring her in now. ~ He thought holding her. Still very dizzy.  
"You killed her!" He heard sushi gasp.  
He looked at her and tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't work. He got up and put Rosemary's arm around his neck, so that he could carry her in. Within two steps he fell over and passed out.  
"I'm tellin' ya. We might as well put up a big sign over our door that reads 'E-MER-GENCY' in big bold letters." Collie said.  
"Shut up and help." Sushi picked Rosemary up. Collie came over and helped Trunks up.  
Collie grinned evilly, "Well, well, well. Guess I get stuck with my hunka-hunka burnin' love."  
Sushi scowled at Collie as they brought the two inside. 


	7. She-Saiyan

*Chapter 7*  
.:: She-Sayian ::.  
  
"What…" Rosemary woke up, then immediately got up, "Where am I?! What the hell happened?!"--- she grabbed her arm and held it tight--- "Shit! What the hell's wrong with my arm!?!"  
Sushi took a breath then answered quickly, "Yourathome,yougotyourasskickedandkickedTrunks',yourarmwasbrokeninthefight."  
"Wha!?!" Rosemary exclaimed not understanding anything Sushi just said.  
"She said," Collie started and repeated Sushi in a slower tone, "Ya at home. Ya got yer ass kicked by Trunks and you kicked his. And yer arm was broken in da fight."  
Rosemary looked at them. Then at herself. She was wrapped in blood-stained bandages everywhere. She couldn't believe it… she was beaten by a half-breed! She didn't think of the fact that, he's been trained to be stronger, he was at another level, and when you mix a human with a sayian you just know they've got it in them. Sayians don't focus on that. They focus on pride and being arrogant. Right now, her pride was hurt---badly.  
"Are you okay?" Sushi asked. She was watching Rosemary stare at her blanket blankly as she clutched it tight in her fists.  
~ How? How could I have lost? ~ She wondered, ignoring Sushi.  
"I said, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Sushi repeated louder.  
"I JUST GOT BEATEN BY A HALF-BREED!!! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL!?!" Rosemary yelled.  
Sushi covered her ears, then shouted, "DON'T YELL AT ME!!!"  
"I'M NOT YEL…"  
"You didn't lose." Collie cut in.  
"I-I didn't?" Rosemary looked at her dear friend.  
Collie shook her head, "It was a draw."  
"But Collie, Rosemary fainted." Sushi said then whispered, "You shouldn't lie to Rosemary like that, she can kick your ass."  
"I'm ain't lyin'! The rules say, if both players are knocked out within a minute, they both lose. Therefore endin' in a draw." Collie recited from heart. "I'm a trained sayian warrior, I know this stuff."  
"So it's a draw?!" Rosemary almost smiled. Collie nodded and Rosemary jumped up. "I didn't lose."  
When she jumped up she accidentally landed on Trunks stomach.  
"Dammit!" Trunks knocked her over and saw who it was, "Hey, you're not Bra!"  
"Bra?" They all questioned.  
"Never mind." Trunks got up.  
"You!" Vegeta came into the room pointing at Rosemary, "I know what you are!"  
"Huh?" Rosemary looked at him.  
"Do you think he means her transformation?" Sushi asked Trunks and he shrugged.  
"My dad talks alotta crap." Trunks replied.  
"What?" Rosemary got up, "What am I?"  
"You're a she-sayian!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"Duh!" Collie rolled her eyes, "Did'ya just notice that?"  
"No, not a female sayian." Vegeta glared at Collie, "She-sayians are very different. They're much stronger then any other female sayian and can go super sayian much easier, too."  
"Is that why she transformed differently?" Trunks asked.  
"No! All sayian women transform like that!" Vegeta said sarcastically.  
"*Hmph*" Rosemary crossed her arms, "So, what if I am? How can you be so sure?"  
"You have to be! No other sayians transform like that!" Vegeta shouted.  
"How do you know? Have you ever actually seen a sayia-girl go super sayian before?"  
Vegeta gritted his teeth, "I just know!"  
"What's so important about it anyways?" Collie asked.  
"With that power, you can be unstoppable. Practically an immortal."  
Trunks saw the look in Vegeta's eye. He had never seen that look before--- but he knew that Gohan must have--- and all the other Z-fighters that had fought against Vegeta, must have. It was a look of power, greed, and everything evil stood for. He knew it was. Ever since Trunks could remember Vegeta was Goku's shadow and it looked like he wasn't going to take it anymore.  
Then he looked at Rosemary. She wouldn't give in, would she? She wasn't interested in power or greed or anything Vegeta had (and still) wanted. Get real, Trunks! She's a sayian!  
"Immortal, you say?" Rosemary winced at Vegeta thoughtfully.  
"Immortal." Vegeta nodded.  
"Hmm…" Rosemary thought.  
"Don't give into that!" Trunks yelled.  
"Stay out of this!" Vegeta shot Trunks through the window.  
"We're not going to have any house after this." Sushi stared at the hole in the window as Trunks got up and rubbed his head.  
"You-You can't control her, father! This is her power, not yours! She should be able to use it how she wants to, not how you want to!" Trunks yelled.  
"Will you be quite!" Vegeta shouted shooting Trunks again. This time he didn't get up.  
Vegeta was about to shoot at Trunks again, to make sure he would stay down for awhile when Rosemary rammed him into the wall.  
"That's enough." She scowled in a harsh hoarse voice. "I don't care about power or immortality. My thoughts have not changed in this little time. I still want my father dead… that's all I care about. Once he's gone, I'll decide then what I want to do. But ONLY then, will I decide."  
"*Hmph*" Vegeta stood up and crossed his arms as he turned away, "fool."  
"Shove it up your ass." Rosemary snarled and went out the whole in the window to check on Trunks. "Okay down there?" she changed her tone.  
"Not really, how's the view from up there?" Trunks joked and half-smiled.  
Rosemary grinned a little and helped him up. He stood up and they just stayed there silent for a while.  
Collie just had to be the one to break the silence. "Oh yeah, I know what Trunksy-boy's a thinkin'. He wants ta see what's up with your pussy cat. Meow, meow, meow, meow."  
Trunks immediately looked down and blushed. Rosemary was blushing too and angrily blasted Collie away.  
"Not funny." Rosemary muttered.  
  
"Your majesty!" Tofu ran into the King's quarters. To the king, nothing had happened at all. He was now flirting with his washing maids, one in his lap as he fed her grapes. They were all startled as Tofu charged in. He blushed and kneeled down, "Pardon me."  
"I hope you have a good reason for this Tofu!" The king thundered as the maids ran out the quarters.  
"I do." Tofu looked up, I have learned Rosemary's weakness.  
"You have?"  
"Yes, she'll never turn her back on a sayian in need." Tofu arose, "My suggestion is that we send out soldiers and start killing off the third class sayians. Perhaps then, she'll change her mind about the sayian princess marriage ceremony--- which is in three days--- I might add."  
"Hmm." The king rubbed his stubby chin. He had a light brown mullet and was somewhat fat. "That's a brilliant idea Tofu! We act at once!"  
"Yes your highness." Tofu bowed and smirked, ~ Time to make you mine my love. ~  
  
The next night.  
Sushi slammed on the door in the middle of the night.  
Rosemary opened it sleepily and jumped when she saw Sushi. "Sushi?! But I thought you were staying with the third class tonight so you can go out hunting in the mor…"  
"Something terrible has happened!" Sushi cut Rosemary off impatiently, "They're killing them! They're killing them all! If they don't kill them, they're kidnapping them!"  
"Wuh!" Rosemary grasped Sushi's shoulders, "Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?"  
"The king's soldiers are killing the third class people! All the boys sixteen to twenty are being kidnapped so that they can either kill them in the cellar or turn them into knights! It's all happening at the third class village NOW. I don't know why and they're killing them by just… down right killing them!"  
Rosemary's eyes narrow-eyed as she looked to the ground.  
"What do we do?"  
"Is Tofu the ring leader?" Rosemary looked at Sushi, with her eyes still narrow.  
"You're not going to believe this, but he's actually fight against the soldiers!" Sushi exclaimed.  
Rosemary's eyes widened as Collie came out rubbing her eyes. Along with Jacko, who was dragging a stuffed monkey. "What's going on?" Collie yawned.  
"Suit up!" Rosemary said instantly and Collie and Jacko dodged to there room. She turned to Sushi and let her in to get suit up as well.  
  
Trunks woke up to see Rosemary's bare back as she pulled the top piece of armour over her head.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, sleepily.  
"There's trouble in the third class village and I need to help them." Rosemary put on her metallic, metal like armour boots on her bed.  
"I'll come, too." Trunks got up and Rosemary sat him right back down.  
"This doesn't concern you." She said and put on her cufflinks and pink laser beam.  
"I'm half sayian am I not." Trunks got up again.  
"Yes." She put her helmet on.  
"Then it concerns me!" Trunks replied.  
She stared at him for a moment. Then turned away and put her scouter on.   
"Fine." She said, pointing to the sayian armour they all had fitted for Trunks.  
  
"Come on!" Sushi yelled, "They're all going to die if you don't hurry it up!"  
"Ready!" Collie, Jacko, Rosemary and Trunks ran out together.  
"Let's go then!" Sushi shouted flying off. They all followed.  
  
"Take this you piece of shit!" Tofu slashed a soldier in the chest, making him drop to the ground in mercy.  
"H'ya!" He herd behind him. He saw Rosemary kick a soldier that had been beating up a little kid in the head. She then blew him to the next dimension.  
"Now you run and hide, okay?" Rosemary ordered the boy.  
"I never run!" The boy said, he was no more than five.  
"Don't worry kid, you'll have a chance to fight--- someday--- but you have to live first." Rosemary told him, kneeling beside him. "Now go!"  
The boy nodded and ran.  
"Well, well. If it isn't my good friend, Rosemary." Tofu smirked behind her.  
She turned around and grasped him by the throat, "Listen. I don't know what you're up to, but I ain't buying it. You stick to one side of the town and I'll stick to the other."  
He nodded then knocked her over.  
"What the…" Rosemary looked up and saw that Tofu had just saved her. He stabbed a soldier in the stomach with his sword and kicked him to the ground.  
"Are we even?" He asked.  
She snapped out her daze of shock and stared at him angrily, "We'll never be even."  
  
Trunks turned super sayian four so he could knock out ten guards.  
~ I know I shouldn't jump to such a high level, but it's the only way. ~ He blew a hole through a soldiers stomach.  
"Mommy!" He heard a little girl cry as she ran to her dead mother.  
"What are you doin' wit your mother, anyways? You know very well you're supposed to be living on your own by now." The guard who had killed the sayian mother sneered.  
"Why that dirty bastard." Trunks gritted his teeth and went over to the guard. He punched him one good time in the mouth, knocking out two of his front teeth. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"  
"A sayian soldier, one you obviously never messed with before." The sayian got up and licked the spot where his teeth had been. "You're one a those tail-less sayians that came in her and acted like they owned the place."  
The sayian dropped to his knees and fell over dead. Trunks looked up and saw Vegeta a few feet behind.  
"We do own the place." Vegeta grinned, Trunks grinned too.  
  
"Daddy?" Sushi rubbed her eyes as she thought she saw her father fighting. She opened her eyes and looked again. He was gone. ~ It couldn't have been him. ~  
*BAM* She got hit right in the face. A sayian soldier blasted her to the ground and kept on shooting.  
"Die!" He yelled.  
"Why don't you!" A man in a cape yelled and kicked the sayian down. He shout him in the heart and fled.  
"Daddy!" Sushi cried getting up.  
The sayian in the cape stopped. "Goodbye, Sushi." He whispered and started running.  
"Daddy!!! Come back!" Sushi reached out to her father, but she couldn't move. She dropped to her knees and cried.  
  
"Take this!" Jacko laid on his back and flipped an incoming soldier over his head. He then jumped to his feet and shot at him. The soldier reflected his blasted and gave Jacko a right-hook, knocking him to the ground.  
"Nobody and I mean NOBODY is allowed to hit my brother, EXCEPT ME!!!" Collie shouted kicking the guy in the butt to the ground, then she blew him up.  
"Thanks, sis." Jacko blasted a guy behind Collie.  
"Don't mention it." Collie hit a guy behind Jacko in the head with a laser.  
  
Eventually, The king's guards retreated and the gang met up.  
"What's he doing here." Jacko pointed at Tofu.  
"I only wanted to compliment you on the fabulous job you all did." Tofu smirked.  
Rosemary rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "You can go now."  
Tofu shook his head, "You still think I'm some foe of yours."  
"No!" Rosemary flared at him, "I know you're some foe of mine! You might try and candy-coat it, but it's true! You wanna know what I think, though? I think you're lying! I think this whole thing was your damn idea in the first place! That's what I think!"  
Tofu backed up looking as hurt as a sayian can look.  
"Don't pull that crap on me!" Rosemary shouted. The others were silent.  
Tofu looked down, pressed the decal on his armour and disappeared.  
"I hate sayians." Rosemary coughed and started walking.  
"Rose…" Sushi started, but Collie stopped her and shook her head.  
"Something's ya just don't stick your nose in." Collie said watching Rosemary walk away.  
"Hey, it's starting to rain." Jacko put his hand out as raindrops fell.  
"Well, our works done here. Let's boogie." Collie said flying homeward. Sushi, Jacko, and Vegeta followed. Trunks stood there in the rain watching Rosemary go.  
~ There's so many things we share, ~ Trunks thought to himself as he got sopping wet, ~ both filled with pain and sorrow.  
  
~ I know he's up to something. Tofu's not one of those guys who would do something  
noble. He's to far down in the honor chain to do such a thing. ~ Rosemary thought looking at the raindrops hitting the ground as she walked. ~ Then why? Why did he do it? Wait! I know why he did it, but why this? Why is he trying to save me and show he's hurt and all this fake crap? ~  
She looked up at the gray rain-filled sky and wondered, ~ Mother, what does this mean? I don't understand… I don't understand anything. Why am I here? To become Tofu's little puppet? To become something I'm not? What is the purpose of me being a sayian if I can't even understand what I truly am? ~  
A cold wind swept across her face, but didn't answer her.  
  
"Rosemary! It's about time ya came!" Collie ran out, "Where have ya been? It's morning already?"  
Rosemary walked past Collie into the house. She didn't look at her or show any signs of Collie even being there.  
"Vegeta!" Rosemary called firmly.  
"What do you want?" Vegeta asked. Rosemary realized he had been sitting at the kitchen table the whole time.  
"I want to know more of what I am." Rosemary said sitting down. "What is a she-sayian anyway?"  
"I told you!" Vegeta snapped.  
"No. You told me that they're stronger then any other sayian, but not what they are." Rosemary snapped right back.  
"First of all, I said they're stronger then any female sayian. They're not stronger then a male super sayian---like myself."  
"Figures you would say that." Rosemary smart-mouthed and looked at Vegeta sternly, "But what is their purpose?"  
Vegeta thought for a moment. "That's nothing you need to know."  
"You don't know, do you."  
"I didn't say that! They're purpose is not important."  
"So, I'm not important. Just some bulky strong clod that can beat up a few chumps."  
"Pretty much." Vegeta smirked leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.  
"Jerk!" Rosemary yelled ramming the table into Vegeta, causing him to fall over.  
"Get back her you little brat!" Vegeta yelled from the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rosemary snapped at Trunks as she came into her room.  
Trunks looked at her for a moment then back out the window, "Sky's clearing up."  
"How nice." Rosemary exaggerated as she changed into her normal clothes.  
"Tofu came around before." Trunks said simply.  
"What?!" Rosemary jumped up, "Why didn't anyone tell me!?!"  
"Collie was supposed to." Trunks said still staring out the window.  
~ She was? And I just blew her off. ~ Rosemary looked down, then looked at Trunks. "Why do you keep looking out that blasted window?"  
"There's something weird going on."  
"Like what?"  
"Something bad is gonna happen to the third class again, but I don't know how I can tell." Trunks replied.  
Rosemary stared at Trunks questioningly then left.  
~ C'mon Rosemary. Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help. ~ Trunks said in his head.  
  
Collie sat in the kitchen steamed at Rosemary as Rosemary came in.  
"There might be trouble…" Rosemary said.  
"Yeah, who gives a damn. There's always gonna be trouble, nah matter what we do." Collie crossed her arms.  
"I wasn't finished." Rosemary winced at Collie, "I'm going to go to the castle and end this."  
"What?!" Sushi came out the living room, "You mean by killing your father, right?"  
Rosemary shook her head. "I'm going to marry Tofu."   
  
***NOTE*** MARRY TOFU!!! No more until I get some Reviews! Lol, just kidding, do review though!!! 


	8. The Voice Inside

*Chapter 8*  
.:: The Voice Inside ::.  
  
"You can't go through with this!" Sushi held on to Rosemary's arm as Rosemary walked out the house.  
"Yeah!" Collie held on to Rosemary's other arm, "We won't let'cha."  
"If you marry that scum-ball you're just as bad as he is." Jacko held onto Rosemary's legs.  
"When I told you guys this, it wasn't only because I respect you! Not so you can stop me!" Rosemary shouted struggling to move, but making progress. She was wearing the first generation sayian armour with the shoulders for royalty. It had a white silk cape and gloves, black jumper, and her pink scouter. Only the outfit was fitted for a lady.  
Trunks stood in front of her. "If you think we're going to let you go through with this, you're wrong!"  
Rosemary stopped, then turned super sayian flinging the three hanging on to her off. She pointed in Trunks' face. "Don't get in my way."  
Trunks looked at her narrow-eyed. "I already am."  
Rosemary gritted her teeth and flew off.  
"Just one more day!" Collie exclaimed, "One more day and ya could've beat the crap outta Tofu!"  
Trunks stared into the sky where Rosemary had flown off.  
"Let's make it today." Trunks smirked and took to the sky.  
"Wait!" Sushi stopped him, "If you fight without armor, you'll die in an instant!"  
Trunks grinned at her and took off.  
"What is this guy? Suercidal or somethin'?" Jacko said.  
  
~ This is the only way. ~ Rosemary though as she went back to normal in the air, ~ The only way I can find out who I am. Maybe, ~ she looked down then started speaking to herself, "after this, my father will at least like me."  
"Rosemary stop!" Trunks yelled from behind. Rosemary stopped and turned around.  
"I told you not to…"  
"I know what you're going through." Trunks cut in.  
"No you don't!" Rosemary yelled. Trunks could see Rosemary's eyes get glassy. "How could you know?! Compared to here, you live in a fantasy world! Full of love and happiness, something a sayian has never felt… and never will."  
"That's not true!" Trunks shouted then lowered his voice, "You think my life is easy? Until now, I always thought my father hated me, too. He beat me for no apparent reason sometimes"--- Trunks looked down --- "and what could my mother do… she's just an earthling, right. He didn't understand earthlings and didn't know what he was doing was wrong."  
Rosemary shook her head about to fly away again.  
"I didn't understand him either. You don't understand anything about your life, Rosemary. But I can help you."  
"You help me?" Rosemary stopped and turned around, "You're so full of shit."  
She then flew off.  
~ Reasoning didn't work, time for plan two. ~ Trunks thought narrow-eyed.  
  
"Open up!" Rosemary shouted, "Open it up it's Rosemary!"  
The door opened and Rosemary ran into the castle to the king's quarters.  
"Rosemary!" The king tried to say with enthusiasm, he wasn't very good.  
"Shut the hell up." Rosemary snarled, "Are we gonna go through with this or not?"  
Tofu looked up.  
"With what?" The king asked.  
"The damn wedding ceremony." Rosemary replied.  
Tofu smirked, ~ Ha, ha. It worked. ~  
"You mean, you don't want Sir Tofu to fight with that sayian you brought in?" The King and Tofu looked at each other from the corner of their eye.  
"Does it look like I want him to?" Rosemary smart-mouthed in mocking tone of voice.  
"Fine." The king grinned and snapped his fingers. His head person came into the quarters. "Gather together the prisoners that we caught from the third class and bring them here. They'll be witnesses… oh yes! Bring some of the soldiers, too. Just in case those naives object to the wedding."  
"Yes your highness." The head person bowed and went off to do what he was told.  
"You made the right choice." Tofu stood next to Rosemary and smirked evilly.  
"Don't think for one minute I'm doing this because of your lame attempts to win my heart!" Rosemary yelled at him, "I'm doing this for the sayian race and myself! I don't even want to think of you!"  
Tofu laughed under his breath a little. ~ She thinks she saving those pathetic excuses for sayians. When I'm king they won't know what hit them. ~  
Rosemary could tell Tofu was up to something, but he wouldn't let her enter his mind to find out.  
"What are you laughing at, jackass?" Rosemary snapped.  
"How beautiful you are when you're angry." Tofu took her hand.  
"Save it for the king." She pulled her hand away and walked to the large stone windows.  
Tofu looked at the king.  
"Isn't it enough you're marrying her?" The king asked.  
"I guess." Tofu looked down.  
  
"What am I doing? How could this be right?" Rosemary whispered to herself.   
~ It's not right. ~ The voice inside her said.  
"Then why am I going through with it?" Rosemary asked herself.  
~ Because you're an idiot. ~  
"I resent that."  
~ And I resent you marrying that creep, so we're even. ~ The voice went on. ~ How could you Rosemary? You always said you would marry for love. ~  
"Love doesn't exist within a sayian." Rosemary said.  
~ No, you won't let love exist within you. It's been like this since I died. ~  
"Who are you?" Rosemary suddenly asked. The voice was silent. "I said who are you?!" Rosemary shouted.  
"I'm sorry, did you say something, Rosemary?" The king asked.  
Rosemary looked up and turned away quickly.  
  
"There!" Sushi smiled as she took a step back.  
"The first cute half-breed sayian prince I've seen in years." Collie smiled with her arms crossed.  
"The ONLY half-breed sayian prince you EVER seen." Jacko smirked at her with his arms crossed.  
Collie kicked Jacko out the way and continued to smiled.  
Trunks was dressed as a sayian prince, from head to toe. He even had a scouter.  
"*Hmph*" Vegeta snorted from the back of the artillery room, "I'm the prince here!"  
"Are you saying you're willing to fight for Rosemary, Vegeta?" Sushi grinned at him.  
Vegeta snorted again and turned away.  
"I'm going now." Trunks said and left.  
~ I just hope I get there in time. ~ Trunks thought flying to the sayian castle.  
  
"We're joined here today to bring these two into sayian matrimony." The sayian priest started in sayian, "Do you Tofu take Rosemary to be your mate? To have and to hold, until you find better?"  
Tofu nodded.  
"Do you Rosemary take Tofu as your mate? To have and to hold, until you find better?"  
~ Don't. ~ Rosemary's voice said. She hesitated, then finally nodded.  
"If there's any sayian here who doesn't agrees with this marriage or is willing to fight for Lady Rosemary, speak now or forever shut up." The priest said in sayian. All the third class sayians raised there hands.  
Rosemary has done so much for them. They couldn't let this happen to her!  
"Remember," The priest stopped speaking in sayian, "You must fight Tofu."  
All the hands went down. She didn't do that much, they all thought.  
"I now pronounce you…" The priest started in sayian again.  
"Wait!" Trunks shouted coming in, "I object!"  
"Who let that hooligan in?!" The king jumped up.  
"I am willing to fight for Rosemary!" Trunks exclaimed.  
"And who are you young man?" The priest asked in English.  
"I am Trunks Vegeta-Briefs, son of Prince Vegeta." Trunks announced then smirked, "Guess that makes me a prince too, huh?"  
"Prince Vege…" The priest stopped with his mouth open.  
"But he can't!" Tofu pouted.  
"Of coarse he could." Rosemary smirked.  
"The battle starts tomorrow at noon!" The king announced, "Fegero, show Prince Trunks to his room. Millie show Lady Rosemary to hers."  
Trunks and Rosemary went their separate ways exchanging smiles as they past each other.  
  
"My room!" Rosemary ran into her childhood room. It was a dream compared to the closet she lived in now. She had hated living in a castle when she was younger, but now, she can finally appreciate it. She jumped on her bed after the attendant left. That's when she knocked down a picture beside her bed. She picked it up and felt as though she would cry. There in the picture was her golden-eyed, vulgar looking mother, with the brown hair Rosemary inherited. Rosemary hugged the picture and put it back on the nightstand. "I...love you mom..."  
  
***NOTE*** auuuu... now REVIEW!!! 


	9. The Fight

*Chapter 9*  
.:: The Fight ::.  
  
"The wimp probably knew I couldn't be beaten and left…" Tofu said to two sayians as he walked into Rosemary's room and stopped. He saw Rosemary and Trunks sleeping in the same bed (don't get any bright ideas people, nothing happened). Rosemary had her head rested on Trunks chest and Trunks had his arm wrapped around her.  
"What's going on here!?!" Tofu yelled.  
"Huh?" Rosemary opened her eyes sleepily and yawned. She realized she was laying on Trunks and immediately got up. Trunks woke up as she pushed his arm off.  
"What's going on here!?!" Tofu repeated even angrier. "If either of you did anything, I shall kill you both!"  
"Shove it up your ass." Rosemary yawned dragging herself to the bathroom. She went in and looked the door behind her.  
Trunks was about to get up when Tofu made a shot that pinned Trunks down. "What did you do half-breed?!"  
"Nothing." Trunks winced getting up.  
"Want us to take care of him?" One sayian asked.  
"No, just leave." Tofu said coldly not taking his narrow-eyed glare off Trunks for a moment.  
Tofu and Trunks started having some what of a staring contest when Rosemary came out the bathroom and went to her changing room.  
They stopped when they heard Rosemary yell, "What the hell is this!?!"  
Trunks and Tofu ran into the dressing room to see what she was talking about. There was only one outfit. A white sayian princess dress with a small gold head-dress.  
"We thought they would best suite you." Tofu held Rosemary. She pushed him off. He was about to start something when he realized Trunks was right behind him.  
"I want my armor." Rosemary said.  
"It's not fitted for a princess." Tofu replied simply.  
"What are you talking about!" Rosemary flared, "It was made for a princess!"  
Tofu took her by the shoulders, "Of the old kind. We're the new generation! The more civil, generation. We've evolved. All those who could not handle it are gone now."  
"Are you saying my mother wasn't civil." Rosemary glared at him in the eye.  
"You just love turning words around on people, don't you?" Tofu tightened his grip.  
Rosemary saw Trunks ready to cut in and shook her head.  
She looked back at Tofu. "I refuse to except that."  
"You don't like our heritage anyway, what difference does it make?" Tofu winced.  
"What?" Rosemary looked at him.  
" 'Oh I hate sayians.' 'They should all die!'." Tofu mocked, "On and on. Just kill yourself already so I don't have to take time out of my busy schedule to do it myself."  
Rosemary gritted her teeth. Now that she thought of it. She didn't hate sayians, she admired them, respected them, and loved being one. It is what they had become, that she hated.  
"Now get dressed and ready so I can kick this loser's ass and get this over with." Tofu let her go.  
"I want my armor." She stood her ground, "If I don't get my armor, not only will you have to fight Trunks, but me as well."  
"How far can you go without armor?"  
"Farther then you think." Rosemary looked Tofu in the eye. Her stare gave him a fearful feeling making him take a step back.  
"You will have it." He said under his breath.  
Rosemary smirked, "Better."  
Tofu nodded and left, scowling at Trunks as he went by.  
"It is nice." Trunks crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway of the dressing room, as he stared at the dress.  
"Don't start Trunks." Rosemary blew it up. The head-dress went flying into the air and Trunks caught it. Rosemary was about to blow that up too when Trunks stopped her.  
"Wait, Rosemary. Come take a look at this." Trunks should her.  
Rosemary read the inscription. It said:  
Property of: Princess Rose  
Heir to the Queen's Throne  
"It couldn't be!" Rosemary took it. "I never even heard of a sayian princess having a head-dress! It's a fraud."  
"I don't know." Trunks looked at it, "Looks pretty old to me."  
"Hmm…" Rosemary put it on a chair in the dressing room.  
"Well, I gotta go. Unfortunately for me, I can't be fashionably late." Trunks left and went to his room to get his armour.  
Rosemary stared at the head-dress sitting on the chair. Calling out to her. She finally picked it up and tried it on in front of the mirror. I had a skinny gold beaded chain that hung over her forehead with a small opal at the end. It formed a tiara at the top and pushed back her hair. 5 small opals were in-crested in the tiara part. It looked beautiful on Rosemary, but she could only imagine how beautiful it would have been on her mother.  
"Are you happy now, princess? Here's your stinking armour." Tofu barged in. He saw Rosemary with the head-dress on and stopped.  
"What's with the white jumper? Mine was black." Rosemary snapped looked at the armor. She saw Tofu staring at her non-stop. "What? Did I grow to heads or something?"  
Tofu winced at her and dropped the armour on the chair, "Just put it on, okay? I've had enough of your cocky mouth. Wear this or nothing at all."  
"*Hmph*" Rosemary tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at the uniform, "It's ugly together. I don't like it, get it out my face."  
"I said, you wear this or you wear nothing. Make a wise decision." Tofu violently slammed Rosemary against the wall in such a manner that she couldn't defend herself in anyway. Her whole body went limp and numb. He was so close she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck. "So what'll it be? Either way, I'm fine with it."  
"I was wrong, you haven't changed. Not one bit." Rosemary struggled to get free from his grasp.  
"Oh I changed more then you think… but then I saw you and that half-breed together and decided, I think I like the old me better." Tofu replied and kissed Rosemary's neck. "What's he got that I don't?"  
"Get off of me, or I'll be forced to kill you." Rosemary told him as she froze up.  
"Kinda hard when you're in a predicament such as the one you're in." Tofu nuzzled her cheek.  
"Get off of me now!" Rosemary yelled.  
"Not going to work this time." Tofu reached for night shirt.  
  
"Hey I'm…" Trunks popped into the room dressed in his armor, when he heard Rosemary in the dressing room.  
"Don't touch me!"  
Trunks ran into the dressing room and saw Tofu trying to undress get Rosemary.  
"Get off of her you piece of shit!" Trunks yelled flinging Tofu off Rosemary.  
"Mind your own business!" Tofu snapped as Rosemary slid to the floor with a half unbuttoned shirt.  
"This is my business!" Trunks yelled standing in front of Rosemary to protect her if Tofu tried anything.  
They were just about to fight when a guard walked in, "Now, now. Save it for the tournament! The king wants you in the court yard at once!"  
Tofu winced at Trunks then pressed his decal and disappeared. Trunks sat next to Rosemary, who was breathing in shuttered gasps, wide-eyed. It looked like she would break down and cry at any moment.  
"Shush, it's okay." Trunks embraced her close to him and kissed her head, "I'll make sure it never happens again."  
"Is the princess all right?" The guard asked concerned.  
"We'll just have to see." Trunks looked up at him and tried to smile, "But she's a sayian, she'll pull through… somehow."  
The guard nodded and said, "You really must meet with the king now. I'll watch over her."  
"Thank you Fegero." Trunks looked at Rosemary, "Is that okay with you?"  
Rosemary snapped out of her daze and nodded.  
"Good." Trunks got up and left.  
"Will thy highness be alright?" Fegero asked Rosemary as she sat there.  
"No, 'thy highness' will not be alright, but Rosemary will." She looked at him and uneasily tried to get up, "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get ready to see Trunks open a can of whoop-ass on Tofuck."  
The guard chuckled and left Rosemary's dressing quarters.  
  
"The fight will begin once Princess Rosemary shows up!" The announcer announced.  
"You're going down." Trunks told Tofu.  
"Stop talking about yourself." Tofu smirked.  
"You're going down you piece of shit! How dare you do that to her!" Trunks yelled at Tofu.  
"It's not like it hasn't happened to her before. She's a regular sayian carousel." Tofu smart-mouthed.  
"You take that back!" Trunks yelled furious.  
"Limme think." Tofu started with a nasty tone, "No."  
"Bastard!" Trunks shouted about to rip Tofu's head off. Not even five guards could hold him down.  
"Save it for the fight!" The announcer joked.  
~ Hurry up Rosemary, I can't wait any longer to beat the crap out of this guy. ~ Trunks thought trying to get through the guards. That's when Rosemary came out fully dressed with her armor--- and even the head-dress.  
"The Princess is here! Fighters! Get to your posts!" The announcer boomed.  
Trunks and Tofu stood on either side of the ring as the referee told them the rules.  
  
"Father." Rosemary greeted snubbly as she sat in her throne not looking at her father.  
"Rosemary." He didn't look at her, either. "It's been awhile since I saw you."  
"Yes, when you threw me out the castle." Rosemary snapped. Her father was silent. "Oh but don't feel bad daddy of the damned, I would've ran away sooner or later anyway. I mean, you killed my mother, who know what you'll do to me!"  
"That was an accident!" The king looked at her sternly.  
"Death is never an accident!" She bounced back staring him straight in the eye.  
They both stared at each other silent then leaned back into their chairs.  
  
The referee had just finished the rules when Trunks asked, "Is there anything that says you can't go super sayian?"  
"Umm… We never had a fight like that, but I'm guessing only if your opponent can as well." The referee answered.  
The two boys looked at each other.  
"Good." Trunks gave the best Vegeta grin. "I don't have to be super sayian to beat the crap outta you."  
"You say that now half-breed, but just wait." Tofu smirked evilly.  
"And begin!" The referee signaled and the fight began.  
"C'mon. You wanted me and now you've got me." Tofu said. He wouldn't provoke Trunks by insulting Rosemary unless he really wanted Trunks blood to boil.  
~ Be faster, swifter, slicker, wiser, and more aware then he is and you can win. Never let your guard down not even in a friendly hand shake. Look vulnerable, but act strong. Never ever make the first move, no matter what. ~ Came through Trunks' head. He smirked and thought, ~ Well, I'll be… Rosemary's sending me her secret tips on how to win. ~  
"Well hit me already!" Tofu exclaimed. Trunks stood there and crossed his arms. "I thought you were ready to start something half-breed. You're no fun. Guess I'll have no pleasure in destroying you!"  
Tofu made a blast at Trunks. Trunks disappeared right before it hit him. Tofu didn't pick trunks up on his scouter until after it was too late. Trunks came behind Tofu and as he turned around Trunks socked him in the face.  
It hit Tofu he dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks. He held his broken nose, crying like a baby. Trunks thought it pretty pathetic and forgot to follow Rosemary's orders. Before he knee it he was lying on his back and not knowing how he got there. Tofu stepped on his stomach and grinned an evil grin.  
"Should I make your death slow and painful or fat and easy?" Tofu stepped on Trunks stomach harder. So hard Trunks let out a yell. "Slow and painful it is."  
Tofu kicked Trunks somewhere in the neck so that he couldn't breath well.  
  
"That's cheating!" Rosemary stood up.  
"It's not Rosemary, it is all fair." The king replied watching the fight.  
~ There has to be away I can help Trunks! ~ Rosemary gritted her teeth. The voice inside her opened up again, ~ There is, but not yet. You'll know you need it when the time is right.  
  
"Get up." Tofu kicked Trunks, "Come on now, you're not dead yet."  
Trunks grabbed Tofu's ankle and twisted. Then slammed him against the ground. "You're right, I'm not."  
It was still hard for Trunks to breath as he stood up uneasily. What had Tofu done to him?! He went for an attack, but was to slow. *BAM* Trunks found himself on the floor again. This time with Tofu blasting at him at every moment. Trunks could feel himself plunging into the ground deeper and deeper. Is this what he put Rosemary through?  
Suddenly, a boy from the audience jumped up and shouted, "Go into cyber mode you stupid, stupid fool!"  
Trunks managed to see who it was, it was… it was… Jacko! He was with Sushi, Vegeta and Collie too!  
"Yeah, we didn't teach ya that for nothing, ya know!" Collie stood up.  
"Come on Trunks! He's our saiya-man! If he can't do it, no one can!" Sushi cheered, "Go Trunks!"  
~ They're really counting on me… they must be! I mean they lowered themselves to the level of a cheerleader for me! I won't let them down. ~ Trunks thought as he reflected a blast from Tofu and another and another… until he was finally up. "I won't let my friends down! I won't let Rosemary down! And I plan on coming home to my mother in one piece!"  
"How sweet!" Tofu looked down and tried another blast. Trunks went into cyber mode and slid behind Tofu. *Bang* jabbed him in the back. Came up front and *BOW* kneed him in the gut. This was followed by a whole number of punches to Tofu's face and chest.  
It went well until Trunks had to stop. His breathing had become even worse. It had come to a point where he couldn't really breath at all! Trunks dropped to his knees blew in the face, trying to breath, but he couldn't.  
"Poor fool." Tofu kicked him in the face. Trunks laid on the ground helpless, trying to catch some air. Suddenly he yelled out in pain as Tofu blew a hole right through his stomach.  
  
"No! Trunksy-boy!" Collie jumped up.  
"Get up, you worthless piece of crap!" Jacko jumped up right after his sister.  
"I can't watch." Sushi covered her eyes.  
~ It can't end like this. If my boy dies that bastard is going to hell with him. ~ Vegeta got ready to kill Tofu at any moment.  
  
"Trunks." Rosemary stammered under her breath.  
"That half-breed should've known he couldn't beat a sayian of the second generation!" The king laughed.  
"Why you dirty bas…" Rosemary started to scowl at her father when the voice came through yet again, ~ Stop! They'll be time to deal with him later! You must save your friend first. ~  
~ But how? ~ Rosemary closed her eyes after staring at the fight one last time.  
~ You must trust me. ~ The voice said, ~ Give your soul to me. ~  
Rosemary was unsure of what the voice meant, but trusted it never the less. She shut her eyes and concentrated hard. Suddenly, she felt light as a feather. She opened her eyes and turned around. No! It couldn't be! There she was standing right in front of her! But… but how could she be there if she was here? She looked at her hands, she could see right through them! Furthermore, she was standing on nothing, but air!  
"Ahh!!! My spirit has been completely separated from my body!" Rosemary exclaimed wide-eyed.  
~ There's no time for that! Go to the one you love. ~  
"Who?"  
~ Trunks you dult! ~  
"Oh right." Rosemary floated down to Trunks, who was slowly slipping away.  
~ What a way to die. ~ Rosemary thought. Meanwhile, Tofu is laughing his head off.  
"Why you jerk!" Rosemary yelled, punching Tofu. He went flying and slowly got up terrified.  
"Who did that?!" He looked around wide-eyed.  
"He can't see me?" Rosemary asked her voice.   
~ No. Now only you can help Trunks. You'll know what to do. ~ The voice left, yet again.  
Rosemary turned and kneeled next to Trunks. She touched his face. ~ Oh great, now what do I do? ~  
"Rosemary?" Trunks whispered.  
"Huh?" Rosemary exclaimed.  
"I can't see you, but I know you're there." He managed to say, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you… I tried."  
Rosemary sighed as tears welled in her eyes. He had tried his best and failed, but she would fix that. Her face came closer to his and their lips locked in a kiss. One so sweet, so craved, for so long, it revived Trunks at once and Rosemary returned to her body and caught her breath. Trunks jumped up healed and feeling better then ever before. He turned around and looked at Rosemary standing on the balcony. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up.  
"How's that possible?!" Tofu looked at Trunks, "You were practically dead!"  
"Us half-breeds… so hard to kill." Trunks smirked at Tofu. Then *POW*, Tofu dropped onto the ground unable to move, speak, or do anything that showed signs of living. But he wasn't dead, not yet.  
"Prince Trunks is the winner!" The referee announced, trying to convince himself more then anyone else.  
"You heard that folks! Looks like the half-breed has got it in him! I mean, folks, did you see that recovery? I thought he was a goner for sure!" The announcer called out.  
Rosemary stood there grinning, chuckling to herself at the announcer's own ignorance. She watched as the crowds poured out of the audience to cheer for Trunks and how--- not for a moment— did Trunks take his eye of her.  
"So father, guess you lose." Rosemary turned and smirked evilly at the king.  
"How… how could a half-breed beat my right-hand man!" the king muttered to himself angrily. Then he stood up and yelled, "Stop it! Stop it at once!"  
The crowd was silent and looked at the king.  
"I won't have it! He cannot marry my daughter! He is not even a full sayian!" The king yelled, "He is not permitted to marry my daughter. And because he's a half-sayian, I shall have him hanged by this time tomorrow."  
"What!" Rosemary shouted, "You can't do that!"  
"I'm the king--- I can and will do what I please." The king left snapping his fingers, "Put her in her room. She is not to be let out."  
"What!" Rosemary shouted. Suddenly, two guards grabbed Rosemary and dragged her to her room. "You can't do this to me!!! You're going to pay!!! Just you wait!!! You're going to pay!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, a whole army of guards were starting to surround Trunks.  
"Don't worry, palie. We ain't gonna let any guards get a hold of ya." Collie guarded Trunks.  
"I'll be damned if I let'em pass me." Jacko joined in.  
"Me too!" Sushi helped.  
"No son of mine is going to be hanged by any weak third-class idiots." Vegeta went super sayian.  
"Thanks you guys." Trunks got ready.   
  
***NOTE*** Go Trunks, go Trunks, go! REVIEW!!! 


	10. Freedom Is Only A Dream

*Chapter 10*  
.:: Freedom is Only a Dream ::.  
  
"Let me go!" Rosemary shouted when the guards got to her door.  
"Okay." One shrugged as they tossed her into the room.  
"Why you!" Rosemary got up about to beat the guards up when they slammed the door in her face. She tried to break the door down, but it was impossible. Her father had made it of the same stuff the armour was made of--- times ten!  
Rosemary paced back and forth angrily until she finally blew the doll house up with all her anger. She watched as the little monkey dolls went up in flames. All except two. The two her mother had given her. One was a girl, that her mother had kept from Vegeta-sei. The other a boy that her mother had made. Rosemary held them close to her heart as she wrapped herself in a blanket. She hated the world that she lived in. She hated what it had become. She didn't want to take it anymore. She was tired of all the good people she had lost and would soon lose, while the others she hated so lived amongst her.  
Trunks was going to die tomorrow and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.  
  
"H'ya!" Collie jumped kicked a guard in the chest and slashed off the head of another with her bare hand. They had been fight for a while now. More guards came, but more sayians helped. Even so, the guards still had the other sayians out numbered somehow.  
Jacko slid under one guy and kicked him in the butt, to the ground. He then flipped up in the air and shattered the guard's spine.  
Vegeta was kicking ass and doing it fast. *BAM**BOOM* right in the kisser. Then, he met his match. This real buff guy named Spinach was said to have the power of ten sayians. He told Vegeta that, too.  
"Is that a fact?" Vegeta smirked at the guy, "Well, you're going to have to be stronger then that to beat me!"  
"Bring it on shorty!" Spinach provoked Vegeta and they started to fight.  
Trunks saw a guy right behind Collie and shot him. At the same time she shot a guy behind him. They both turned around to see who the other had shot.  
"Thanks." They said in unison.  
Suddenly Sushi was heard screaming. Everyone stopped and turned to her. A guard had got her in a lock and had a sword to her throat.  
"Now unless you want this pretty lil' angel to die," He started, "hand over the half-breed."  
"Not a chance!" Collie yelled.  
"Then I hope you like the colour of blood." The guard put the sword to Sushi's skin.  
"Wait! Stop!" Trunks yelled, "I'll go. Just don't hurt her. Or any of them."  
"Okay." The guard let Sushi go and Spinach grabbed Trunks. As they left with Trunks the guard said, "Kill them all."  
"No!" Trunks tried to get free.  
"Great." Jacko muttered as the guards approached, "Not only was all that fight in vain, but now we're all gonna die!"  
"Shut up! Ain't nobody gonna die if we stick together!" Collie looked at him.  
"Sure." Jacko shrugged.  
"Sayians aren't quitters my boy, we shall fight together." A sayian put his hand on Jacko's shoulder.  
Jacko turned around wide-eyed, "Pa-pa?"  
Collie turned around, "Pa-pa!"  
"Err… get them!" a guard yelled and the soldiers attacked.  
One tried to get Sushi, but was pounded in the face by the hooded man from before.  
"Father!" Sushi smiled with her hands clamped together.  
The man turned and smiled, "Hi there angel."  
"'Nough chit-chat! Let's kick some sayian ass!" A very vulgar sayian woman shrilled.  
"Momma!" Collie and Jacko exclaimed together.  
  
Spinach threw Trunks into the dungeon and Trunks grabbed onto the bars.  
"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Trunks yelled.  
"You earthlings," The guard that captured Sushi chuckled, "Gullible till the bitter end."  
The two sayians continued to chuckle as the left the dungeon.  
"Err…" Trunks punched the bars and kicked a bucket in his cell that was supposed to be used as a toilet. He sat on the bed--- a wooden plank attached to the wall--- and rubbed his temples furiously. He had never wanted to go home so much in his life. He never wanted to hear his mother's nagging voice so much in his life! He never wanted to see his sister so much in his life! "I want to go home."  
~ Where are Dorothy's ruby slippers when you need them? ~ He wondered.  
  
*Knock*, *knock* Rosemary heard on her door. She peered out long enough to see Millie walk in with a large cart.  
"Go away." Rosemary went back under her covers, "I don't want food."  
"I'm afraid this is not food." Millie kept looking at the door nervously and whispered, "It's my brother."  
"Well, you and your brother can take a hike. Sorry Millie, but I don't have the patience right now." Rosemary said from under her blanket.  
"Please Rosemary, he has nowhere else to go! The king is after him!" Millie pleaded to Rosemary.  
"One less sayian to worry about." Rosemary came from under the covers. Then she saw Millie's pleading face and innocent eyes. Rosemary sighed, "Fine. He can stay."  
Millie jumped with joy and went under the cart, "She said you can stay!"  
"Yes I heard her." Millie's brother replied getting out. That's odd, why did his voice sound so familiar…  
"Tofu!" Rosemary exclaimed jumping on her bed, "Get out! I take it back! He's not staying here! He can rot in hell for all I care!"  
"Rosemary, just hear me out." Tofu started.  
"No!" Rosemary covered her ears childishly, "Go away!"  
"Please, just listen to what I have to say." Tofu pleaded.  
Rosemary wasn't going to until she saw Millie's face. So full of worry for her brother. "Fine, but make it fast."  
"Thank you," Tofu nodded his head, "You see Rosemary, I wasn't always how you know me now. I hated your father at one point too."  
"Why is that so hard for me to believe." Rosemary sat on her bed.  
"But it's true!" Tofu took a step towards her, "I wanted nothing more but to kill him. Then he captured my little sister right after he killed my parents. Me and my brothers fought him, all of them died--- except me…"  
Rosemary tried to see if Tofu was sincere or just telling more of his lies.  
"He promised that he wouldn't hurt Millie if I worked as his right-hand man." Tofu looked at Rosemary, "I love my sister Rosemary. I would do anything for her! So, I took the job. Then the power went to my head and… I became the person you know. I had forgotten all about my sister and my life."  
Rosemary looked down ashamed of herself and of Tofu.   
"You can stay." She said under her breath. Then glared up at him, "Don't you dare try anything like you did before though!"  
"Before?" Tofu asked as Millie looked at him.  
"Yes, before. Try that again and forget about the king---- you'll have me to deal with!" Rosemary scowled.  
"Yes, ma'am." Tofu bowed, "Thank you. I truly don't know what had happened to me at that moment."  
"Save the bull for someone who cares, you're in." Rosemary went under her covers again.  
*BANG* Collie dropped to the ground blue and wide-eyed with a hole through her stomach.  
"Collie, no!" Both her parents cried out running to her.  
Her father caught her and shut his eye with grief. Jacko dropped to his knees wide-eyed staring in disbelief.  
"You bastards!!!" Collie's mom shouted blowing up ten soldiers and fighting ten more at the same time.  
"No." Jacko mumbled as he watched Collie choke on blood as she lay dying in her father's arms. He grabbed his knees so tight his knuckles went white. Suddenly a surge of energy ran through him and his hair jetted up in a golden colour, "No!!!"  
Vegeta stopped fighting for a moment to glance at Jacko.  
"You killed my sister you bastards!!!" Jacko yelled. The sheer power of his charge blew many of the guards away, "Now you'll all die!"  
  
~ What was that? ~ Trunks looked up wide-eyed. He went over and looked out the bar windows. In the not so far distance he could see Jacko as a super sayian beating up every sayian soldier in sight. ~ Go kid! But I wonder how he turned… ~ --- he stopped as he saw Collie dead--- ~ No. ~  
Trunks slid to the floor, "No. This can't be happening… Not my friend… not Collie."  
  
"Oh where, oh where could my little boy be? Oh where, oh where can he be? With his dumb father that has lost his tail. Oh where, oh where can he be?" Bulma sung looking out the window, "They probably forgot all about me. Where could they have gone? Oh well, just as long as they're not dead.  
Suddenly the phone rang. Bulma picked it up and answered of coarse, but as she hung it up she had a brilliant idea. "That's it! The phone call Trunks made! If I can trace back where the call was from I'll be able to find my son!"  
~ Bulma you're such a genius. ~ Bulma smiled to herself as she went to the lab.  
  
"Can you sleep?" Rosemary asked Tofu.  
"Not if you keep asking me that." Tofu snarled.  
"You're that king's shoe- licker…" Rosemary started then saw Tofu's scowl, "Sorry, ex-right hand man. Where'd they take Trunks?"  
"Trunks?"  
"Yes the half-breed you fought." Rosemary looked at him from her bed.   
He thought for a moment as he laid on the floor, "The dungeon I guess."  
"Let's go." Rosemary jumped out of bed.  
"You're locked in, remember? That's one of the reasons I'm staying here." Tofu got up.  
"Just get ready to knock one of them out." Rosemary got on one side of the door. Then she yelled, "Get out of here TOFU!!!"  
"What the hell!?!" Tofu exclaimed wide-eyed as two guards ran in. Rosemary knocked out one guard while Tofu got the other.  
They pushed the guards in the room and locked the door.  
"We make a good team." Tofu smirked at her.  
"Yeah well, don't get used to it." Rosemary looked to see if anyone was coming and started running down the hall with Tofu, "I still hate you."  
"Could've fooled me." Tofu grinned.  
"The only reason I let you stay with me was because of Millie. I feel like I owe her something." Rosemary stopped. She looked down an intersecting hallway and started running again.  
"Rosemary… Rosemary…" Tofu tried to stop her.  
"Hey, you there!" A guard yelled at Rosemary.  
She turned around wide-eyed.  
"You're the princess!" The guard came over.  
Tofu ran to Rosemary and held her.  
"What the…" Rosemary looked at him, but before she could finish, Tofu pressed his decal and they disappeared.  
  
Trunks drew little doodles in the dirt as he sat there miserable. Suddenly Tofu and Rosemary appeared in front of him. Right outside the bars of his cell.  
"Don't touch me!" Rosemary pushed Tofu off.  
"Save somebody and this is the thanks you get." Tofu crossed his arms.  
"Rosemary!" Trunks ran to the bars.  
"Hi…" Rosemary smiled then looked at Tofu, "Hey, wait a minute. If you could do that, why didn't you do it in the first place."  
"I don't like him." Tofu scowled at Trunks.  
"You're not my favorite person either, ya know." Trunks grinned.  
"We'll get you out." Rosemary tried to break the bars.  
"Chill out will you." Tofu knocked her off the bars.  
"Hey!" Trunks and Rosemary shouted in unison.  
Tofu ignored them and took off a set of keys that he hangs on his belt. He searched through them slowly and finally found the key that unlocks the cell. He slowly unlocked the cell and let Trunks out.  
"Trunks!" Rosemary cheered hugging Trunks. Then she turned to Tofu--- who was cringing and gritting his teeth. "Thanks, Tofu."  
"Yeah-uh thanks." Trunks added.  
"Yes, let's just go back to the room already. I don't feel like dying here and now." Tofu barked coldly.  
"Wait, Rosemary I… I have something to tell you…" Trunks held Rosemary.  
~ He wouldn't! He wouldn't commit his love for here, right in front of me! …Would he? ~ Tofu stood there watching impatiently and nervous.  
"Collie's… Collie's…."  
"Collie's what Trunks?" Rosemary looked at him.  
~ Should I tell her now? ~ Trunks wondered, "Never mind… it's nothing."   
"Well, thank you for wasting our time. Can we go now." Tofu looked at Rosemary.  
"Hmm…" Rosemary looked at Tofu, "Um… oh yeah."  
Tofu went to the cellar door and transported to the other side.  
"Why can't you just teleport us there?" Rosemary asked as Tofu tried to pick the lock.  
"Too much dead weight." Tofu stared at Trunks as he broke the lock.  
Trunks scowled at tofu as Rosemary and him came out. Tofu scowled right back.  
"If you all will just stop staring at each other like idiot fools, we can actually get somewhere." Rosemary scolded.  
  
"God, sis." Jacko held Collie's hand as she lay dead in the bed she had when she lived with her parents, "I never thought it'd end like this. I know I always said I hated ya and everything… but you're my hero. I mean when I said you fought lousy I meant it… but I looked up to you."  
Jacko held in all his tears, very well too. But inside, he was crying an eternity.  
"We have to bury her now, Jacko." Sushi popped in sadly.  
"Uh-huh." Jacko nodded. He folded the sheets that Collie was laying on over her face. Sushi took one side and Jacko took the other. They both brought her outside.  
  
Collie's mother, Ika, and Collie's father, Unagi, were there waiting. Along with Sushi's father, Koi. Vegeta was there as well, but that was it.  
Jacko and Sushi laid Collie down as Ika and Unagi dug a hole for Collie's grave.  
"I wouldn't dig it too deep." Vegeta crossed his arms. He acted like he knew something the others didn't--- and he did.  
Ika and Unagi looked at each other, shrugged and stopped digging. They then gently placed Collie inside.  
~ Goodbye sis. ~ Jacko thought as the sayians put dirt upon Collie's grave.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Unagi looked at the others as they sat in his house eating. Nobody, except Vegeta, had an appetite.  
"Well, we can't just pretend we haven't seen each other!" Sushi stood up.  
Jacko was staring out the window, "We have a war."  
"What?" Everyone looked at him.  
Jacko slammed his fist on the table as he looked at him, "I WILL NOT have my sister's death be in vain!"  
Ika grinned, proud of her son. "We will have a revolution, yes son?"  
"Damn straight." Jacko nodded narrow-eyed, "I will kill every single one of those traitors that participated in my sister's death. Even if I have to kill the king myself!"  
  
"Anyone coming?" Tofu asked as Rosemary peered out.  
"Nope. Let's go!" Rosemary ran to her room and the two boys followed.  
When they went in they found a big surprise.  
"Well hello princess." The king turned around. The two guards that had been knock out before now each had a laser to Trunks and Tofu's throat.  
Tofu reached for Rosemary's hand and at the same time the decal on his armour. The guard shot him right through the heart where the decal was and Tofu collapsed to the ground, dead.  
"Tofu." Rosemary gasped and gritted her teeth as she looked at the guard.  
"Don't do anything stupid, girl." The king came over to her. He looked at the guards, "Bring them to the dungeon--- if they so much as walk funny… kill them."  
"Yes sir." The guard guarding Rosemary grinned.  
"What about this one." The other guard kicked Tofu's dead carcass.  
"Throw him in the mote, I guess… just don't bother me." The king left.  
While one guard aimed at Trunks and Rosemary, the other threw Tofu out the hallway window into the water below. "There he goes."  
"Now git." The other motioned with his laser.  
Rosemary and Trunks turned with there hands up and reluctantly went down the hall.  
~ Now do you see why I hate sayians? ~ Rosemary thought to Trunks, ~ If you haven't seen why yet you must be blind, deaf, and dead. ~  
~ It's not the sayians you hate, it's just these idiots. ~ Trunks thought back after figuring out it was Rosemary's thoughts he heard.  
~ Uh-huh. Whatever. ~ Rosemary sighed.  
  
"Yahoo! I found it!" Bulma cheered as she looked at her results, "What? This isn't even charted land! This is in the middle of nowhere!"  
Then Bulma remembered the phone call with Trunks, ~ Well, he did mention he was with a tribe or something. ~  
"I know! Trunks found a new civilization!" Bulma smiled and went to her room to pack her stuff, "I knew that boy took after me! I mean, he's a genius! He couldn't have gotten that from Vegeta. No way!"  
Suddenly, Bulma felt something in the bottom of her bag. She dug down and found the six dragonballs she had been collecting. She put it in her hiking bag so that Vegeta wouldn't steal them.  
She was just about to take them out when she stopped. ~ Wait a minute! My women's intuition tells me… these just might come in handy. ~  
Bulma finished packing, threw in a pack of capsules, and left to find her son… and oh yeah--- Vegeta.  
  
"Get in there!" The guards tossed Rosemary and Trunks down into the dungeon, not even worrying about putting them into the cell.  
"And just so you don't come out again…" One started.  
"Spinach and Sarge'll keep you in your place." The other smirked and left with his companion as two other sayian guards came in. It was the two who had captured Trunks in the first place.  
"So we meet again." Sarge (The one who had used Sushi to blackmail Trunks) said.  
Trunks cringed and sat on the steps. He looked to see Rosemary feeling the wall. "What are you doing?"  
"This wall. It's only shielded if someone was to attack from the inside." Rosemary read the information she had gotten on her scouter.  
"What good'll that do us?" Trunks whispered going over to Rosemary.  
"A lot good." She whispered back grinning at him. She sat down and closed her eyes, but then stopped and looked at Trunks. "Don't let them see me, okay? Or at least not my eyes. I look dead when I do this--- I think I am dead when I do this! We don't need them coming in here."  
"Right." Trunks nodded and sat next to her on the wooden plank—bed.  
Rosemary shut her eyes, ~ Voice! Voice! I need you to do that trick again! ~  
No answer.  
~ Where are you? I need you to help me! ~ Rosemary thought harder.  
~ The power lies within you, you mustn't trust me to help you all the time. ~ The voice snapped out of the blue.  
~ What? But I don't know how! ~  
~ Of coarse you do! ~  
~ Voice… Voice! ~ Rosemary cried out. She opened her eyes, then tried to concentrate again. Soon she felt light again and stood up. Sure enough, she opened her eyes and she was separated yet again. "I'm going now Trunks."  
Trunks stood staring at the now lifeless Rosemary.  
"Okay." He said under his breath as her spirit started to leave.  
Rosemary stared at him bugged out, then left. She flew right through the wall. When outside she gathered energy and prepared to knock the wall down. Once she did this, Trunks and her would have to jet out of there, but she was ready. She hoped, Trunks was too.   
Rosemary took a deep breath, then *BOOM* she knocked the wall down. As soon as she did that her spirit and body were once again joined.  
"What's going on down there?!" Sarge yelled.  
"Let's go." Trunks grabbed Rosemary's hand and they ran out the dungeon through the hole in the wall.  
"They're getting away!" Spinach yelled.  
"I can see that idiot! Don't just stand there! Help me catch them!" Sarge ran down the stairs right Trunks and Rosemary got out.  
"They're right on our tales!" Rosemary shouted as Trunks and her ran from Spinach and Sarge.  
"Well, when you can't run… fly." Trunks flew into the air with Rosemary and they took off.  
"Err…" Sarge kicked the ground.  
"What's wrong, Sarge?" Spinach asked.  
"I… I don't know how to fly." Sarge growled.  
Spinach started laughing and Sarge punched him in the gut.  
"Stop laughing at me and get them!" Sarge ordered.  
"Yes sir." Spinach saluted and flew after Trunks and Rosemary.  
  
"Wuh!!!" Bulma tripped over a bucket of water and kicked it as she got up. "Now who would leave a bucket of water in the middle of nowhere?!"  
Suddenly she saw tracks. One she could tell were a woman's, but the other two were weird, yet familiar. They were men's tracks.  
"These must be Trunks and Vegeta's tracks!" Bulma concluded, "But who's this girl?"  
Bulma continues to follow the tracks, in hopes of finding his husband and son.   
  
***NOTES*** Well I couldn't just forget about Bulma... 


	11. Come to Momma!

*Chapter 11*  
.:: Come to Momma! ::.  
  
"They're not here." Rosemary came out her house.  
~ What if those soldiers really did kill all the sayians? ~ Trunks wondered.  
"What are you talking about?" Rosemary looked at Trunks.  
Trunks looked at her, thinking it was about time he told her what had happened.  
  
Jacko trained outside his parent's house with Sushi, while the adults started to put together a plan of action in order.  
Jacko punched furiously at Sushi and she fell to the ground.  
"Owe!" Sushi rubbed her butt.  
"Sorry. I just think of what those bastards did and I get so angry and sometimes I forget you're not my sister." Jacko clutched his fists staring at them angrily. He went super sayian, "They'll pay!!!"  
"Rosemary?" Sushi looked at the sky.  
Jacko went back to normal and turned around. Trunks and Rosemary were coming towards them. Rosemary was way ahead of Trunks.  
"Where is she?! Where's Collie!?!" Rosemary landed impatiently.  
Jacko looked away angrily as Sushi looked down sadly. They both pointed to a tombstone sitting over a freshly dug patch of soil. Rosemary turned blue and wide-eyed as she managed to walk to it. The tombstone read Collie's name, date of birth and that day's date.  
Rosemary grabbed her head, "No!!!"  
  
The adults inside heard this and knew Rosemary was hear.  
"Dammit!!!" Ika slammed her fist on the table, causing it to break, "I kill every last one of those damn bastards! I find my daughter at last and they have the nerve to take her away from me?! Do they honestly expect us to put up with this shit!?!"  
"I know Ika." Unagi nodded with his arms crossed, "I'm as pissed off as you."  
"That's why we can't let them rule our lives anymore!" Koi exclaimed, "Do you want to see your son perish as well?! I know, sure as hell, I don't want to see my beautiful daughter die! Not after I've seen what a beautiful young sayian she has become!"  
"Then let's stop talking and do something!" Vegeta stood up, "I say we train the first and second class and use the third class as back-up."  
"The third class is stronger then that!" Koi snarled.  
"That sounds good though," Unagi started, "but maybe we can use the third class as a… what do American earthlings call it… a…"  
"Militia?" Ika helped.  
"Don't tell me woman! It was at the tip of my tongue!" Unagi grumbled.  
"Stop bull-shitting." Ika rolled her eyes.  
"Militia, eh?" Koi thought rubbing his chin.  
"Perfect." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Unhand me!" The gang outside heard a lady yell.  
Jacko looked up, "Looks like the gate guard finally caught a trespasser."  
Trunks turned around as the gate guard came into site, "Mom?"  
Bulma saw Trunks and knocked guard off. Then she ran to Trunks and hugged him, "Trunks!"  
"Mom I can't breath!" Trunks choked and Bulma let go, "What are you doing here?"  
Bulma smacked Trunks upside the head, "I should be asking you the same thing!!!"  
"Mom!" Trunks backed up.  
"Don't mom me!" Bulma shrilled, "Where's your god for nothing father?!"  
"Is this yours?" The gate guard asked Trunks.  
"Excuse me?!" Bulma turned around.  
"Yeah." Trunks nodded.  
"Okay, just remember to put a leash on it next time, kay? It bit me." The gate guard passed by Trunks rubbing his bitten hand.  
"It!?!" Bulma exclaimed trying to kill the sayian, but Trunks held her back.  
Bulma stepped back and her eyes widened as she saw Trunks' tail tied around his waste. "Is that a… a… a…"  
"Tail? Yeah." Trunks nodded.  
"Does that mean that they're… they're… they're…" Bulma stared at Jacko and Sushi blue in the face.  
"Sayians? Yeah." Trunks nodded again.  
Bulma looked at Rosemary, who was still moping around Collie's grave, "Her too?"  
"Yep." Trunks replied.  
Bulma's eyes rolled back into her head as she fainted.  
"Mom!" Trunks caught her.  
  
"Where am I?" Bulma opened her eyes and saw Trunks, "Was it… was it… was it…"  
"A dream? Nope." Trunks put a rag on Bulma's forehead.  
"Stop doing that!" Bulma demanded. She turned over to the window in which the sayian girl, Rosemary, was standing in front of. Her hands were placed neatly behind her back as her swished back and forth as if it were angry.  
"Is she a… a… a…"  
"Sayian? Yep." Trunks nodded before Bulma could finish.  
"I said stop it!" Bulma demanded making the sayian girl turn around. "Oh! Not you! Go on and do whatever you were doing over there."  
Rosemary walked over and looked down at Bulma. "Why do you fear me?"  
"Fear… you…?" Bulma stammered.  
"I could smell it." Rosemary said without any feeling in her tone whatsoever.  
"Well, I guess because…" Bulma looked down in thought, "My first in-counter with sayians wasn't to great."  
"But you married one, did you not?" Rosemary went on.  
Bulma looked up and smiled, "Yes. I guess I did."  
Rosemary smirked a little. "Your husband, he's a damn fool."  
"Yes I know." Bulma half chuckled.  
"Well, Trunks." Rosemary looked at Trunks. "I guess you and your mom have some catching up to do. So then, well…" Rosemary stopped to think of what she was going to say then shrugged, "See ya."  
Rosemary walked out the room as Trunks nodded.  
"Is she really a sayian?!" Bulma exclaimed once Rosemary left.  
"Yep. She's not her usual charming self." Trunks slightly exaggerated.  
"But… but… when I first met the sayians… they were terrible!" Bulma blinked.  
"Rosemary is a different kind of sayian."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's… She's…" Trunks thought of what to say, "She's a second generation sayian."  
"Second generation? Hold up! I'm confused. Didn't the sayians die?"  
Trunks took a deep breath, sighed, and explained the whole story to Bulma.  
When he was done all Bulma could do is blink in astonishment.  
"So, basically they're somewhat of an evolved sayian. Got better in some things, but lost some things as well." Trunks finished.  
"I don't believe it!" Bulma finally managed to say.  
"Well, believe it sister. It's the whole blast it truth." Jacko said standing in the doorway of the room.  
"Are you a second generation sayian too?" Bulma asked childishly as she looked at Jacko.  
"Born and bred." Jacko opened his eyes and looked at Bulma. "What about you missy? You a sayian or human?"  
"Hu-human." Bulma answered.  
"Hmm…" Jacko nodded closing his eyes again, "So you're the half-breed's mother."  
"Half-breed?" Bulma wondered.  
"Yeah. Well, anyways, time to eat." Jacko looked up at Trunks.  
"Uh-huh." Trunks nodded thinking, ~ Is it me or has Collie's death made Jacko act a little more mature then usual. Rosemary too, they both are acting more mature then usual. ~  
Trunks took Bulma downstairs were everyone was eating. They were have raw dinosaur leg with cow blood to drink.  
"I'm not so hungry." Bulma whispered to Trunks.  
"Join the club." Trunks whispered back.  
  
The dinner conversation was lively, not a moment's silence.  
"Once I get my hands around the guy…" Ika smashed her cup in her hand and slammed both fists on the table, "I'll rip his head off!!! I take no mercy on WEAK cowardly BASTARDS like him!!!"  
"My only daughter." Unagi looked down, "I swear that ass won't LIVE to see another day!!!"  
"So, you're an earth folk?" Koi looked at Bulma while the others cursed out the King and Sarge and all they're men.  
"Yes, I suppose, if that's what you call humans." Bulma nodded.  
"Yep. Vegeta talks a lot about you, well, from what I've seen." Koi drank some of the cow's blood.  
Bulma gulped at the sight then lit up, "Really? What did he say about me?"  
Koi put the glass down and swallowed, taking a breath. "He said your an obnoxious, loud servant woman who can cook as well as she keeps her opinions to herself--- and from what he tells me--- you're a bad cook."  
Bulma fell over then yelled, "Vegeta!!!"  
"Be quiet woman! We're in the middle of a conversation!" Vegeta complained.  
"More sayians have died this year then any other time before." Unagi shook his head then slammed his fist on the table. "The king has gone to far!!! He's just asking for a war--- not even!--- he's PLEADING for one!"  
"It is the only way to avenge Collie's death." Jacko shut his eyes in deep thought.  
Sushi had been silent for the longest then looked up at everyone with watery eyes.  
"Angel?" Koi looked at her concerned.  
Sushi burst into tears and everyone stopped and stared.  
"Stop that obnoxious crying!" Ika demanded annoyed, "Sayians don't cry!!"  
"But… but… she was one of my best friends!!!" Sushi wailed, "She can't be gone! She just can't!!!"  
Bulma looked at them all, "Is it my understanding that someone very close to you has died?"  
"You ain't whistling Dixie." Unagi crossed his arms.  
Bulma gave a sly little grin, "I might be some help to you."  
"What could earth folk do? You'll just get in the way." Koi said.  
"Yes woman, leave the fighting to the men." Vegeta scowled.  
"What was that?" Ika hissed as Rosemary stared at Vegeta angrily.  
Bulma crossed her arms and leaned back, "Fine. It seems to me that you don't want my help… so never mind… I could've helped you get your loved one back--- but nooooo!"  
"Are you talking about the dragonballs, mom?" Trunks suddenly looked up.  
"Yep." Bulma nodded.  
"You have all seven?! How'd I not know this!?!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"Only six, and you didn't know because I knew that if you knew you do something stupid and selfish." Bulma crossed her arms again.  
"What the hell is a dragonball?" Jacko asked.  
"Well, you see," Trunks started, "They're these gold balls that look like giant marbles and they have red stars inside of them."  
Sushi looked up at Trunks and blinked.  
"What do these dragonballs do?" Unagi asked.  
"When you collect all seven a dragon appears and you get to make two wishes--- it used to be one--- but they changed it." Trunks answered.  
"May I… may I see one of these… dragonballs?" Sushi asked interested.  
"Sure," Bulma replied, "but I need my bag."  
"I got it." Trunks got up and picked up Bulma's book-bag near the door and handed it to her.  
Bulma dug inside it and pulled out the four starred dragonball (the one Goku's grandpa gave him).  
Sushi's jaw dropped.  
"Have you seen one of those odd marbles before, Sushi?" Rosemary asked.  
"I-I have!" Sushi exclaimed, "It had one shining star and it was really pretty."  
"Well, where is it?!" Vegeta demanded impatiently.  
"Under my bed--- at Rosemary's house." Sushi replied.  
Trunks and Rosemary looked at each other and nodded. They jumped up and ran out the door.  
"Wait!" Bulma called, "I'm coming too!"  
Rosemary and Trunks had already taken to the air, but Bulma wasn't about to be left behind again. She pulled out her capsules and popped out a little helicopter.  
"Is that your mom behind us?" Rosemary asked Trunks as she looked over her shoulder.  
Trunks looked over his shoulder, "That's her alright."  
Bulma caught up with them and they all landed at Rosemary's house together--- or at least what was left of it.  
  
Rosemary looked at her house. It had been burned down in flames. It was recently--- she could tell because the fire was still alive and well.  
Rosemary looked at the ruins with mixed emotions. She ran into it and buried stuff out. Everything was burned, melted or stolen. She started to dig where Sushi's room had once been and found little bits and pieces of her bed. She dug through them and couldn't find the dragonball anywhere.  
"Dammit!" Rosemary kicked the shards of wood and rubble, "They must of stole it!"  
Trunks shook his head and looked down.  
Rosemary saw Bulma staring at something blue in the face with fear. She looked to see what Bulma was staring at and found Millie hanging from a tree--- dead.  
"Millie!" Rosemary ran over wide-eyed. From the looks of it Millie hadn't been hanged. She was hung on the tree after she had been killed. She was brutally beaten and it looked as though her vital organs had been ripped from her body. Rosemary quivered as she looked down.  
~ She counted on me and I let her down. I let her down again! ~ Rosemary shut her eyes tight and clutched her fists.  
Trunks came over and pulled a note off the tree. His eyes widened as he read it.  
"Rosemary. I think you should take a look at this." he handed it to her.  
"See Rosemary?" It read, "See what happens when you don't follow suit? People get hurt. Now you be a good little girl and listen to your daddy now okay? 'Cause if you don't, well, you can just say bye bye to all your little sayian rebels. I mean, who needs them anyway?  
"Oh yes, and if you think you can save them all, think again. If I'm correct you, that air-head girl, and that bitchy sayian's brother are the only leaders left… right? Well, now that the people have seen what we can do and seen one of their leaders fall so easily (as she did) I do believe they won't be so willing to follow you anymore.  
"If you think this stupid sayian girls was a sick sight, you ain't seen nothing yet my dear. Imagine, all the third class sayians dead on the ground with all their organs missing. Imagine, second class sayians skinned to death and dying slowly and miserably. Imagine, first class sayian men with slit throats and tied to trees and decapitated, raped, first class sayian women. Does that please you Ms. Rosemary? Would you like to see that? Because it will happen, sure as hell, if you continue to fight us and continue to make a mockery of the sayian race. If you continue to disobey the king, this will be your future.  
"And if you think you shall share the same fait as your fellow rouges, you're wrong yet again. We have something very special in store for you. How's getting the crap knocked out of you sound? But that's not it, no, no. Afterwards, you'll dance in red foot iron shoes--- you know--- like in that disgusting fairy tale the humans love so dearly. Then, after that, every single sayian soldier of the king will have a go on you--- if you know what I mean. And, if you aren't dead by then (or even if you are) we're going to chop you up into little pieces and have your head on a silver platter--- for all to see--- and for all to fear.  
"You have been warned Rosemary. Please don't take this as a bluff. Here at the castle, we're true to our word.  
"You're friends,  
"Sarge, Spinach, and yes of coarse, the king himself."  
Rosemary was breathing heavily. Trunks wasn't sure if it was just of anger or fear and anger. Rosemary crumpled the paper and set it on fire right in her hand. Her hair turned pink as she stood there angrily. Her tail swayed back and forth furiously, never stopping, never slowing.  
"They'll learn," Rosemary started in a cold pissed of voice. She powered up and looked as though she was in a fiery blaze. "NEVER TO THREAT ME!!!"  
Bulma took a step back afraid, but Trunks stood there. He didn't quite understand what Rosemary was going through, but he wouldn't let her down. He had his share of problems as well.  
  
Rosemary smashed through the door of Collie's home and went to the room she was sharing with Sushi and now Bulma.  
"What happened?" Sushi asked, "Did you get the dragonball?!"  
Trunks looked down and shook his head.  
"Why not?!" Jacko stood up.  
"It's a long story." Trunks replied.  
"We have a lot of time on our hands." Unagi suspected Trunks would try and leave it at that.  
"Alright." Trunks shrugged and sat down.  
"They tore out her stomach and her heart and her…" Bulma fainted as she came in.  
"What's wrong with her?" Vegeta barked.  
Trunks looked at Bulma then at the sayians and explained the whole story.  
You could've guessed, Ika was the first to react.  
"Who the fuck do they think they are?! They cannot threaten us, god dammit!!! We're the ones who make up this whole damn, joint!!!" She yelled jumping up furiously then cursed as much as she could.  
"If they want Rosemary, they have to go through me first!" Jacko declared.  
"And me!" Sushi added.  
~ I won't let them hurt me anymore. ~ Jacko looked down and shut his eyes.  
"So, those bastards actually think they could go through with this without a fight?" Koi started to chuckle, "The fools!"  
"We're not going to give them the chance to got through with it." Ika crossed her arms, still standing up, "I say we march our asses down their right now and kill them all!"  
"That won't work." They all heard someone say. They saw Rosemary sitting on the steps, "They're smarter then that. That's what they'd expect."  
"So then we just let them get away with this?!" Ika shouted, " I for one am not going to let them get away with calling my brat an easily beaten bitch! She was one of the toughest fighters in that whole damn massacre!"  
"Maybe so," Rosemary looked down, "but it would be suercide if we went up to them with no plan of action! We need a plan. We need to have something to work with, something to follow by. If that goes up in flames then we can just kick their asses."  
They were all silent--- even Ika--- as they sat there in thought.  
  
***NOTES*** Okay, while reading you might notice that I mess up a lot with "There" "Their" & "They're" please excuse my grammar, I'm an idiot, oh yes...and this is an old story... 


	12. The Plan

*Chapter 12*  
.:: The Plan ::.  
  
Rosemary woke up the next morning with a killer head ache. She when downstairs dizzy, dazed, and grumpy.  
Jacko was so tired and dazed he munched on the table, he didn't realize this until he got to the table leg. Koi stared with his mouth wide open and drool coming out.  
"I knew it taste splintery." He murmured and fell asleep.  
"Where is everyone?" Rosemary asked Sushi who was sitting at the table sketching what seemed to be blue prints.  
"They went to see if the soldiers found our armour." She looked up and continued to draw.  
"Hmm…" Rosemary hesitated and finally ran out the door and flew to the ruins of her old home.  
  
When she landed she found Ika and Vegeta sparring outside. Both equip with a new set of armour. Ika was kicking Vegeta's butt, but Vegeta wasn't doing so bad himself. They seem to have an equal amount of strength, but were also storing a lot of potential energy.  
Rosemary figured the soldiers hadn't found there hide out and decided not to bother the two sayians. So she climbed down the steps and into the vault.  
"Well, well, look who's up." Unagi smirked in a new set of armor.  
"Save it for someone who cares." Rosemary smart-mouthed and saw Bulma wearing a scouter that her laptop was hooked up to. "What'cha doing human?"  
Bulma looked up, "It's Bulma."  
"Sorry… Bulma." Rosemary corrected herself and came over.  
"I'm trying to hack my way into the castle's computers using the data for a prince's scouter, but it's not working."  
"Of coarse it's not working!" Rosemary exclaimed, "You think boneheads like my father know how to use computers? Men who wear slip on boots so that they don't have to learn how to tie shoe laces?"  
"You don't have any computers?!"  
"We have computers but they're all set up in the first class camp."  
"Great…" Bulma rolled her eyes.  
"What were you trying to do anyway?" Rosemary asked.  
"I was trying to block of the castles main power line so that the security would be shut down."  
"Good luck doing that, the place is secured by guards--- kind of like those mid-evil times of yours."  
"That's just perfect." Bulma said sarcastically.  
"It's alright B-chan, you tried." Rosemary gave Bulma a pat on the back and got up.  
~ B-chan? ~ Bulma wondered, so did Trunks.  
"Trunks, I need to talk to you." Rosemary whispered to Trunks, "In private."  
Trunks looked around then whispered back, "Yeah, sure."  
Rosemary pulled Trunks into one of the dressing rooms and sat him down.  
"I have something I really need to get off my back." She paced back and forth.  
"Go ahead." Trunks insisted.  
Rosemary kneeled in front of him and looked into his blue eyes, "I-I love you."  
Trunks was shocked at first then smiled gently at her, "I do too."  
"No, you don't understand." Rosemary got up on her knees and leaned against him so that their foreheads touched, "I REALLY love you."  
This made Trunks a little uncomfortable as he swallowed hard.  
"I don't mean to pressure you or anything." Rosemary backed up a little, "I just feel, if I'm going to die, at least I'll die knowing that you know how I feel about you."  
Trunks took her faces in his hands, "You're not going to die! We won't let you!"  
Rosemary grabbed onto one of Trunks hands shocked, "We?"  
"All of us… and if Jacko, Sushi, and the other can't save you… I'll be damned if I don't!" Trunks let her face go.  
Rosemary blushed for some reason and held her cheek as she looked down. She was having one of those moment's again. The ones where here resemblance to a human is uncanny.  
Just then Unagi ran in, "Trouble at home! Gotta move! NOW!"  
Trunks and Rosemary got up and flew off with the others.  
  
"So, the cavalry has arrived." Sarge sat in a chair with his back to the group as they charged in.  
"What did you do to my son, shit-bag?!" Ika shouted.  
"Your son is fine Ika." Sarge replied, "I can't say the same for your manners though."  
"Manners? I don't need no god damn manners." Ika spitted.  
"Now, now." Sarge got up and turned around towards them, "That's not very polite."  
~ He reminds me some much like Tofu. My dad must train all his men to be jack-asses. ~ Rosemary thought scowling at Sarge.  
"Where's my god damn brat?!" Ika hissed.  
"Where he should be, away from you." Sarge's eyes narrowed, "You should know better then to deceive the king! You know very well that all children past there fundamentals live alone."  
"What?! That's stupid!!!" Bulma snapped and Vegeta held her back and covered her mouth.  
"This is not your place woman." He whispered to her, "Unless you want to die, shut up."  
"We won't ask you again," Unagi started angrily, "where's our son?"  
"In the castle." Sarge answered.  
"Where's Sushi and Koi?" Rosemary asked.  
"Tied up in the basement." Sarge replied simply.  
"I want my son back and I want him now." Unagi said calmly, but coldly and full of anger.  
"Oh I'll give him to you," Sarge nodded, "as long as the princess comes along."  
"No deal!" Trunks snarled.  
"Deal." Rosemary nodded and everyone looked at her.  
"Coward." Ika muttered to herself.  
Rosemary eyed her and looked back at Sarge, "I got your little letter yesterday."  
"Oh good. I hope you enjoyed it." He smirked, "Anything you want to do before I bring you to the castle?"  
Rosemary thought for a moment then nodded, "Yes, there is one thing."  
"Okay, make it fast." Sarge rolled his eyes.  
Rosemary looked Trunks in the eye and before she knew it she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.   
When they finally stopped they were both out of breath.  
"They always say…" Rosemary started to whisper, "the first kiss… lasts forever… but I say if the second one has more love… it lasts for eternity."  
Trunks stared down at her dazed. Rosemary smiled at him, let go of his neck and left with Sarge.  
"Damn him! Damn him!! Damn him!!!" Ika stomped once the two were gone as everyone stared at Trunks wide-eyed.  
He scratched his head and looked away from all the staring eyes.  
"Oh! My little Trunks has a girl friend!" Bulma hugged Trunks, "How they grow!"  
"C'mon mom, cut it out." Trunks said.  
Meanwhile, Unagi had let Sushi and Koi out the basement.  
"We've got trouble!" Sushi exclaimed, "They're planning on killing Rosemary!"  
"What else is new." Vegeta shrugged.  
"Great," Ika muttered, "now we've got a war and a rescue mission on our hands. Isn't this fine and dandy?"  
  
***NOTES*** Don't you just LOVE Ika? REVIEW!!! 


	13. Royalty Sucks

*Chapter 12*  
.:: Royalty Sucks ::.  
  
Four weeks go by and the small group of sayians continue to plan there mission. Meanwhile, Rosemary stays in the castle. Not harmed, but not cared for either. And feeling oh so lonely. She longs for one person over all and you can probably guess who that is.  
"Now see here, Princess Rosemary." Spinach came into the room, "I'm willing to drag you out of here! Your father hasn't seen you for over three weeks! It's high time you get over your fit and come and eat something."  
Rosemary ignored him and continued to stare out her window. She has a gorgeous view of the whole sayian empire. From the first class to the third class. All she could do is resent ever giving up so easily, resent the fact she'll probably never see Trunks again, and resent that those stupid soldiers made her wear this stupid, stupid, so called princess dress. At least she gets to wear her mother's head-dress, she thought.  
Spinach gritted his teeth and finally took her under his arm and carried her to the dining hall.  
"Let me go you giant Jack-ass!" Rosemary yelled trying to get loose. He sat her at the head of the dining table where her father was sitting and eating with a few of his top soldiers.  
"Why, hello Rosemary." The king greeted.  
Rosemary looked away childishly.  
"Not even a hello for your dear father?"  
"Go to hell." Rosemary snapped and turned away scowling.  
"Still have a sassy mouth I see." The king leaned back in his chair full.  
Rosemary rolled her eyes and continued to look away.  
"You act like such a baby." The king laughed.  
~ This is from someone who cried himself to sleep after he stepped on a splinter. ~ Rosemary rolled her eyes again as her tail swayed back and forth annoyed. ~ Why did I give up so easily? Why?! Why hasn't Trunks come to save me yet? It's been over a month already! Haven't they put together the plan yet? ~  
"Your majesty! Your majesty!!" A messenger ran in, "The first, second and third classes have declared war!"  
Rosemary grinned to herself, ~ Guess that answers at least one of my questions. ~  
"What?!" The king stood up and looked at Rosemary, "You planned this didn't you?!"  
"Yeah, sure I did." Rosemary started sarcastically, "All this time I've been running out the castle at night and coming back in the morning so no one will find out. In fact, I only pretend to be hostage here, I really own the place… Did I mention my friend's cat is the queen of England?"  
"Err…" The king gritted his teeth then yelled, "get out of my site!!!"  
"With pleasure," Rosemary started out the room and muttered, "I've seen enough of his ugly face to curse me ten lifetimes."  
"I heard that!!!" The king shouted.  
Rosemary gave him the middle finger as she walked out and closed the door. His curses and yells were heard even inside Rosemary's room--- with the door shut.  
  
Rosemary hugged her two little rag dolls as she looked out the window. She had a lot of free time so she fixed them up a bit. The girl one (the one her mother gave her) was now dressed in pink sayian armour, just like Rosemary. The other, the boy, was now dressed like Trunks. From the purple hair to the whole outfit (You know, the one with the beige jacket and blue scarf with beige shorts).  
She as well changed all the others. One for Sushi, Jacko… Collie… her mom. Even one for Tofu and his sister. She made one of Collie's parents and Sushi's parents--- Sushi's mom included.  
The one she beheaded before when Tofu kissed her was no longer Tofu, but her father instead. Don't think she pasted his head back on either! She didn't have the heart to demote any of her other dolls into the king's men. It would just insult the dolls, she thought.  
  
"Enjoy your freedom while it lasts fool…" Trunks heard Rosemary say.  
"Don't start, Trunks." Rosemary shook her head.  
Then Trunks saw Rosemary's brilliant brown eyes, "I-I love you."  
He reached for her, "I love you too, Rosemary."  
Suddenly he could see Rosemary falling through a black hole reaching out for him, but there was nothing he could do. Before he knew it… she was gone.  
Trunks jumped up in a cold sweat catching his breath.  
He put his head in his hands and tried to calm down.  
~ Not again, ~ He thought, ~ why? Why did I ever let her go? For all I now… she could be dead… ~  
Trunks looked out the window at the castle. He got up, careful not to step on Jacko or Koi, and got dressed. He wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of the night anyway.  
  
It was around dawn as Trunks took a walk in the second class village. Very few were a wake--- VERY FEW. About the only ones awake were the few shop keepers and warriors who were training. It was calm in the empire on mornings like this. All that would change real soon though. Everyone knew that. Even the infants that still slept in their mother's bellies knew that. Many people would die, but if they got that dragonball back, that wouldn't matter. Trunks stopped at one of the only bakeries the whole entire empire had. Even a few varieties of their bread had meat--- but at least it was cooked. Trunks picked up a few bagels to share with his mom--- he had a feeling she wasn't going to like what the sayians were having for breakfast--- she never did. One thing Trunks liked about the empire was that all the shops were free. He guessed because there was very few shops and very little sayians with money, if any. Not only that, but the sayians looked out for each other and promised to protect one another--- loyalty doesn't have a price--- it never will. If they didn't give something up for free they'd trade. It seemed as though the second generation of sayians were not as vulgar as the first, but because of that, they're treated terribly by there leader---- who couldn't care less if they all died off.  
"Twenty bagels to go, eh?" The cashier said. He was quite an old sayian. His face was all wrinkly and his tail had gone white and limp. He had white hair, but none at the top. All that was left of his teeth were two little stubs that sometimes stuck out his mouth. Trunks sometimes wondered if he was around when his great-grand father ruled.  
"Yep." Trunks nodded.  
"How 'bout ten?"  
"If you give me a reason I'll think about it, I'm a very hungry sayian ya know."  
"Well, we need the food for the war."  
"Alright, cut it in half." Trunks nodded.  
"At a boy," The old sayian grinned as he hand Trunks the bag, "glad to see you're willing to make such great sacrifices."  
Trunks smirked and left. As he came out the door he saw the sun rising up over the castle. He sighed and looked down, then went back to Collie's house.  
One hour and six bagels later, the others finally get up.  
  
"No…" Rosemary tossed in her bed, "Leave me alone!… Leave me… Let me go!… Just leave me…"  
"Princess Rosemary." Fegero walked into the room and Rosemary continued to toss and turn.  
"Go away!!!" Rosemary moaned in her sleep.  
"Princess Rosemary. It's time for you to get up." Fegero said.  
Rosemary was breathing deeply and sweating a lot. Fegero came over and tapped her.  
"Princess Rosemary, it's only a dream." He whispered to her.  
She jetted up and looked around her. Then saw Fegero and started to cry. She had never been so scared of a dream in her entire life… and she never wanted to again.  
"I'm sorry Princess." Fegero looked down.  
"It's… alright." Rosemary managed to say through sobs, "Its… not your fault."  
"It's breakfast time." Fegero told Rosemary.  
"I'm not hungry." She finally stopped crying.  
"But… you haven't eaten for the longest… that's not healthy for a sayian or any liv…"  
"I'm not hungry!" Rosemary repeated childishly.  
"Yes, my lady." Fegero nodded and left.  
Rosemary's stomach grumbled and her head pounded, she could eat a herd of dinosaurs! But anything that meant her even looking at her father she wouldn't do. All she wanted was to be left alone. She knew she would pass out sooner or later--- it's already happened many times before--- but Rosemary's stubborn. If she sets her mind to something she won't let anything stop her--- even if it meant hurting herself.  
~ I can't give up, not now… ~ Rosemary laid on her bed, ~ but I can't die now either. ~  
In no time she fell fast asleep.  
Again, she dreamt.  
"Mommy, what was it like when you were little?" Little Rosemary asked sitting in her mother's lap. Rosemary stared at them afraid, but not knowing of what.  
"Well, it all depends on when. If you mean on Vegeta-sei it was a well respected life, very honorable and full of compassion to your fellow sayian. We were like top class pirates in some ways, anyone who got in our path to victory… well… let's say they weren't to lucky." Rose replied giving Rosemary the doll.  
"What's this?" Little Rosemary made a face.  
"It's called a doll." Rose answered.  
Rosemary winced at Rose, "I don't want a doll."  
"I know what you're thinking. You think they're like those pathetic excuses for toys--- Barbie--- but no. Sayian dolls are different."  
"Doesn't look it to me, except for the fact that they're cloth and not the hard plastic stuff." Rosemary examined the doll.  
"This doll will never let you down. When you feel like there isn't a soul in the world--- or all of the universes in space--- this doll will be there for you. When you feel like everything's gone wrong, it'll give you hope. When you feel like you don't have the strength to go on--- it'll give you strength. When you feel as though your love is lost forever--- it'll bring it back to you." Rose told her young daughter.  
"Really?" Rosemary looked at her doll wide-eyed, "Is it magical?"  
"No, but it brings the magic from within you." Rose replied, "Do you want to know this doll's name?"  
"What?" Rosemary looked up at her mother.  
"Rosemary."  
"I was named after a DOLL?!" Rosemary exclaimed.  
Rose smiled at her and Rosemary's father came in.  
"Stop messing with that brat woman and get in here!" He yelled and left.  
Rosemary could see the look in her mother's expression. The look that screamed out Rose's true nature. The look that said "What you see is not always what you get." Rose was kind and gentle to her daughter, but to anyone else it was a different story.  
Rose got up and started to leave Rosemary's room.  
"Wait mommy!" Rosemary called out. Rose turned around. "Rosemary is probably really lonely," Rosemary looked down, "will you make her some friends?"  
Rose half smiled, "A whole castle full."  
Then she left and a bright light shown. The present Rosemary took a few steps back, shielding her eyes from the blinding light. When it lifted she was in the court room where a fight was taking place. The one between Rosemary's parents.  
Rose jumped of the wall and slashed through the king's armour making him drop to his knees, "That's for Rosemary! All those times you never cared for her and left her alone!"  
She kicked him in the face so hard he flew into the wall, "That's for never showing her what a father truly is!"  
He tried to get up and she blasted him trough the wall again and again.  
"This is for me!" Rose shouted and blasted one last time, "For forcing me to marry a coward like you! For ruining my life! The only good thing I got out of you was my daughter and I'll love that girl till the day I die!"  
The king got up and punched Rose so fast in the face it didn't even look like she knew what hit her. She flew into the wall. She opened her eyes and brushed the blood from her nose, got to her feet and fixed the red head band tied around her head.  
"Cheap shot." She spitted.  
"You would know." The king grinned.  
"Err…" Rose pulled out her sword and grabbed it with two hands. The king did the same. They started running and attacked each other. Then they were still, suddenly the king dropped to the ground and Rose looked at him. "Now I shall finish you off."  
"Please." The king spoke through the floor, "Have mercy on me Rose!"  
"I'm a sayian--- a true one--- I don't take mercy." Rose said about to stab the king through the back wear his heart is.  
"Please, Rose, I'm going to die soon anyway." He begged.  
Rose stopped, "You're probably right."  
"Please…"  
"Okay, just stop begging, I hate men who beg." Rose stepped over him and went to the balcony where her court wait below after defeating the king's soldiers. They cheered as they saw her. She was about to say something when her face went blue and her eyes went small.  
"Queen Rose?" One sayian questioned.  
Her eyes closed as she fell into the crowd below. They looked at her in shock and saw that she had a dagger through her back. They looked up as the king started to laugh evilly.  
"And she called herself a true sayian! HA! You fools actually thought you could beat me!!!" He continued to laugh evilly then gave the crowd an icy glare, "Now, just for this, I'm going to make your lives even more a hell then they already are!" He continued to scowl at them then mumbled, "Starting with my wretched daughter."  
"You!" Rosemary gritted her teeth and went to attack her father, "You killed my mother! You destroyed my life!"  
She ran right through him, but instead of falling into the crowd below she found herself falling through eternal darkness. She thought it would never end until *BOOM* she hit rock bottom--- and I do mean rock bottom.  
"Damn." She murmured getting up rubbing the arm she had landed on. She looked around and found herself in the castles dungeon. There--- there was an old man--- but she knew him. Who could mistake that exotic lilac hair and superb blue eyes for any other? It was Trunks, but he looked pale and ill, old and skinny. Not extremely old, but older then Rosemary last saw him. His hair had grown long, which puzzled Rosemary because from what she knew--- sayians hair never grows! Most be a half-breed thing.   
She walked over to him. He was writing a suercide note. Rosemary couldn't believe her eyes! Trunks? Suercidal? Sure, she and Jacko had played around with him, but they didn't mean for it to be taken seriously!  
It read,  
"To whom so ever read this, cares, or just happens to find this laying around;  
"I have not died in battle or war. I will not die of age. And I'll never die with the one I love. So I shall die another way. I rather kill myself then live any long in this sick world of mine. I've seen so many suffer and slowly pass on. This is not the life I'm willing to live any longer.  
"So what if I seem a coward to you? Under the circumstances I'm in, what makes you so sure you wouldn't think to do the same? I never made my father proud of me anyway, why try now. This is what he'd expect me to do… guess I lived up to his expectations after all"  
Trunks continued to write and Rosemary couldn't take it.  
"Stop it Trunks! Stop it! You're not going to die like this! I won't let you!" She yelled, he didn't hear her. She went to shake him and again she slipped right through. She looked at her hand then at Trunks. She felt her eyes get blurry. "You are to honorable a man, to great a man, to go to such a level!"--- she slammed her fist on the bench he sat on (oh, now she can feel solids)---- "Dammit Trunks! Listen to me! God-dammit listen!"  
She opened her eyes and found herself in a golden room. She looked down and saw herself in her princess dress. Wait a minute, she knew this place, it was… the wedding room. At the end of the isle stood Sarge waiting for her. Rosemary looked around to find another form of herself, but couldn't.  
"Go!" The king pushed her.  
"Huh?" Rosemary looked around then at Sarge, "I'm not marrying him!!! He's practically twice my age!"  
"Go!" The king pushed her again as though she didn't say a word.  
"No!"  
"You listen here you little brat! You go or I'll hang you and every last one of you little friends."  
"Why should I? You'll probably just hang us anyway!" Rosemary shouted.  
"Why you!" The king grabbed her throat and started to strangle her. Rosemary tried to get free, but couldn't breath. She can feel her heart slowly coming to a stop as her cheeks turned blue.  
That's when Rosemary woke up and found that she had twisted her blanket around her neck somehow. She quickly pulled it of and took giant gasps of air.  
Fegero came in with a cart, "Lunch and you ARE eating it."  
"How could it be lunch if it was just breakfast?" Rosemary asked.  
"That was hours ago." Fegero looked at her.  
"Oh." She looked down.  
"Now eat your lunch," Fegero ordered, "If I come back and it's not gone I'll shove it down your throat."  
"Good luck with that." Rosemary smirked.  
"I mean it!" Fegero gave her a serious look.  
Rosemary nodded. Fegero always got her to eat lunch--- most of the time at least. It was the only meal that didn't take place at the table.  
After one bite of the food, one taste of it's delicious morsels Rosemary shoved the whole thing down her mouth. It's a wonder she didn't swallowed the silverware as well.  
  
"It's been over a month and still not one camp has confirmed if they're in or not!" Jacko paced back and forth, then went super sayian, "We are wasting to much time!"  
"Chill out kid." Trunks said with his arms crossed behind his head, "Sushi will come back with good news. You can count on it."  
Ika rocked back and forth in her chair as she looked down into nowhere.  
"You're mighty quiet today Ika." Koi noticed.  
"This is really going to happen. We're either going to show those damn cowards whose boss or become cowards ourselves." She replied still in thought.  
All the others thought about what she had said. It was silent until sushi came crashing through the door.  
"I've got the news!" She exclaimed.  
"We can see that, now tell us what it is." Unagi said.  
"Third and Second class are in." Sushi grinned and the others cheered. They stopped as the saw Sushi's expression change. "The First class are not."  
"What!" Unagi stood up.  
"The fools, don't they understand… this is their freedom." Vegeta muttered with his arms crossed.  
"Why aren't they?" Bulma asked.  
"They said it was because they're afraid if they lost the king would make their lives even worse then before--- like he did before." Sushi looked down.  
"What's wrong with those idiots!?!" Ika jumped up, "That's just a chance we're going to have to take! We're in to deep to turn back now!"  
"That's what I told them, but they wouldn't have it." Sushi shook her head.  
"Blast!" Unagi slammed his fist on the table, "Don't they know the king doesn't care who joined up or not?! We're all pests in his eyes."  
"Yeah and he doesn't care who he smushes." Koi crossed his arms.  
"I bet their mind will change when they're ambushed." Vegeta replied.  
They all looked at him.  
"How do you know they're going to be ambushed?" Bulma asked.  
"Have you forgotten? I'm Prince of sayians!" Vegeta winced at her, "My father was king, I make it my business to know this stuff. The knights always ambush enemies before the actual battles or wars begin. It's just the way things work."  
"Yeah, but how do you know the first class will be ambushed first?" Trunks looked at his father.  
"Common sense brat. The first class camp is the closest camp to the castle right?" Vegeta answered.  
"Think they'll attack tonight?" Unagi asked.  
"Without a doubt." Vegeta replied not interested.  
They all looked at each other.  
"Then what the hell are we sitting around here for? We need kick some ass!" Ika exclaimed jumping up and running out the door.  
"Mom, you tell all the sayians to get ready for the fight tonight at the first class village, okay?" Trunks looked at his mom ready to run out with all the others.  
"Right." Bulma nodded and Trunks jetted out the door.  
  
"Well, that's odd. Looks like all the villages are gathering at the first class camp." Rosemary heard a guard say as she took a walk on the roof of the castle. She went over to see what they were talking about.  
"Yes, how odd." Another said as one looked over the side. Rosemary pushed her way through them and looked over the side. "Princess Rosemary! What are you doing here?"  
"Sight-seeing." She replied simply.  
"Oh well." A third guard shrugged looking down at the crowd. He had a scar that started at his forehead and went all the way down his cheek and eye to his chin. Where the scar had hit his eye the brown colour of the iris had turned yellow. "Makes it easier for us to beat them all at once."  
Rosemary looked at him as the first guard gave a slit throat sign to cut it out.  
"You can't!" Rosemary cried out.  
"Oh yeah? And why not? Because you say I can't, doll-face?" The third guard raised a brow.  
"Yeah, because I say so!" Rosemary replied angrily.  
"Listen to me sweetie, those sayians down there are traitors." The guard said.  
"Not this again, Rio." The second guard rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up Ryo." The third one, Rio, pushed the second one, Ryo. Then he turned back to Rosemary and pointed to his scar. "See this, babe?"  
"You must mistake me for someone else." Rosemary crossed her arms.  
"What?" Rio looked at her and realized it was the name, "Okay, okay, see this?"  
"Yeah I see it." Rosemary looked at his scar, "What happened? Did a cat scratch you?"  
The first one started to laugh, "Nope. A dog did! He got slashed by his little bro. in the first war we had."  
"Nobody was askin' you Sai." Rio winced at the first guard then looked at Rosemary once again, "Me and my bro. were close before that war. He respected me and what I did! Then he turns around and back stabs me! Tell me that's right."  
"No it's not, but you soldiers are no better!" Rosemary yelled.  
"I think you're on the wrong side chicketdy." Ryo leaned on Rosemary's shoulder, "Are you royalty or not?"  
"Not." Rosemary replied, she was beginning to get red in the face with anger.  
"Not?" Sai sat on the edge of the roof wall. "You lie. You're mom was heir to the queen's throne and your pops is the king himself."  
"I don't believe in what he believes in," Rosemary glared at him, "and as for my mom--- she has nothing to do with the times now, or me."  
"That's right." Rio rubbed his rugged chin, "She helped those rebels didn't she?"  
"And died." Ryo laughed.  
Rosemary gritted her teeth.  
"And who ever is the leader for this little rebellion will suffer the same." Sai nodded.  
"Is that so? Well then, I can't say it was nice knowing ya, but it's been real." Rosemary replied and left.  
The three guards stared at each other wide-eyed.  
  
~ Traitors?! Traitors!?! They're the traitors!!! ~ Rosemary thought going down the spiral steps, "I will not let losers like them get the best of me!"  
Just then Rosemary bumped into her father, who was rushing down the hall.  
"Watch it!" Rosemary yelled on her butt.  
"Why don't you." The king scowled at her.  
"Because I'm not the one with the big butt!" Rosemary shouted looking at him.  
The king gritted his teeth and went on down the hall, right after saying, "I don't have time for this."  
As Rosemary watched the king stomp down the hall she had remembered what those guards had said about the ambush tonight and decided to follow him.  
  
"Why are you following me?!" He finally stopped and turned around.  
"Because I can!" Rosemary snapped.  
"Go play with your dolls or something." He opened the war room door.  
"I don't have to and you can't make me." Rosemary crossed her arms.  
"Go!"  
"No!"  
"You listen to me you little brat," The king took Rosemary's arm, "you don't seem to realize the power I have over you! I could kill you with the snap of my fingers!"  
"Then what the hell am I doing here?" Rosemary winced at him and pulled her arm away.  
"Go, now!" The king ordered.  
"You… can't… make me." Rosemary continued to wince at him.  
"You spoiled little brat!"  
"Spoiled by who? You? Ha! That's a laugh." Rosemary crossed her arms again.  
"It's your damn mother that spoiled you! Always letting you run around and do whatever you please! Ha! That's no way for a sayian princess to act!"  
"That's not true!" Rosemary snapped, "She trained me hard and she trained me well!"  
"She trained you to be a loser you mean?"  
"Take that back!" Rosemary made a fist.  
"I'm the king! I can do whatever I please---- and I don't take orders from brats like you."  
Rosemary gritted her teeth.  
"Now leave!" The king said going into the room and slamming the door into Rosemary's face.  
~ Now I'm really angry. ~ Rosemary winced at the door then blew it down.  
"What the…!" Her father turned around.  
"You ignorant brat! Do you realize what you've just done?!" Sarge stood up angrily.  
"Um… yeah, I blew the door down." Rosemary bluntly replied.  
The king made a fist as his temple pulsed. Then he bellowed, "Spinach! Put that girl in her room and MAKE sure she STAYS THERE!"  
"Yes sir." Spinach saluted and went after Rosemary.  
"That's if he can catch me." Rosemary grinned. Spinach was about to catch her when she disappeared and reappeared sitting in the window of the room. "You know what I heard, I heard that bulkiness tends to make a sayian slow and dumb."  
"Why you…" Spinach ran towards her. She jumped on his shoulders and flipped to the table. He jumped on the table after her and she ran across it making papers fly everywhere. Spinach made a shot at her just as she jumped into the air. The shot hit the king in the face and sent him flying through the door. Rosemary landed and ran out the door stepping on her father on the way out.  
"How hard is it to catch a girl!" The king got up and turned blue as Spinach came running towards him. "Stop Spinach! I command you to stop!"  
To late, Spinach squashed the king and ran after Rosemary.  
"Your majesty, are you alright?" Sarge asked going to the king's side.  
"Get out of my face." The king muttered.  
  
"Try, try, try all you can, but you can't catch me! I'm a she-sayian!" Rosemary chanted miles ahead of Spinach. She saw an upcoming candle-stand and knocked it over as she ran by. She had been doing this with tables and chairs and whatever was in her way.  
"Come back here! Come back here you coward!" Spinach yelled exhausted.  
Rosemary stopped and turned around slowly, "You did not just call ME a coward."  
"I only speak the truth!" Spinach told her catching her breath.  
"Oh yeah? Well would a coward do this to her enemy?!" Rosemary powered up and started blasting at Spinach.  
"Or this!?!" Rosemary punched spinach in the gut then kicked him in the side.  
"How 'bout this!!!" Rosemary went super sayian and blew-up that whole part of the castle. All that was left of Spinach was a torn up cape.  
  
*BOOM* Trunks and the rest looked up.  
"Wuh! What was that!" Sushi exclaimed looking at the castle.  
"Looks like Rosemary's giving them a run for their money." Trunks smirked.  
"When do you think these goof-offs will attack, anyways?" Jacko crossed his arms as he leaned against a building with Vegeta.  
"Most likely when they think everyone's asleep." Vegeta in the same position.  
"I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!!!" Ika exclaimed.  
"Calm down Ika, we'll have our chance to get these guys, you just have to be patient." Unagi held her shoulder firmly. 


	14. Ambushed!

*Chapter 14*  
.:: Ambushed! ::.   
  
"And stay in there!" Ten guards threw Rosemary in her room and slammed the door.  
Rosemary stuck her tongue at the door and laid on her bed, "Now what am I going to do for fun?"  
~ Get some rest. ~ The voice returned.  
"Oh, so there you are. Long time no see--- talk." Rosemary smiled. "Why should I rest?"  
~ So you have more energy for tonight. ~  
"What's tonight…" Then Rosemary stopped and remembered the ambush that her father and his followers were thinking of. "Oh yeah!"  
~ You'll need the rest. ~  
"Okay." Rosemary pulled her covers over her and shut her eyes, "Wake me up when it's time, okay?"  
~ Okay. ~  
  
Jacko snored loudly as Sushi stared at him blankly. Finally Ika slapped him upside the head with her tail.  
"This is no time to be sleeping boy!" Ika yelled.  
"But…" Jacko looked at her shocked.  
"My name is not But boy! Remember that next time you address me!" Ika screeched.  
"Okay WITCH, don't hit me with your god damn tail next time alright?!" Jacko yelled.  
Ika stared at him surprised for a moment, then smirked.   
"Don't take so long to fight back next time." She said as she left.  
"One-million, one-thousand eleven, one-hundred eleven. One-million, one-thousand eleven, one-hundred twelve. One-million, one-thousand eleven, one-hundred thirteen. One…" Trunks stopped and sat up from the ground, "Screw this! Let's fight them now!!"  
"Be calm." Vegeta said with his arms crossed still leaning against the wall of the building.  
"Huh?" Trunks looked at him.  
"You're father is right Trunks." Koi nodded, "If you become to obsessed with the fight you'll lose."  
"I don't get it." Trunks replied.  
"What I mean is, if you think to much of starting the fight and not enough on winning and what you're going to do when the fight actually begins, you'll lose." Koi explained.  
"I think I get it… now." Trunks replied scratching his head.  
Sushi came over and sat next to Trunks, "Don't mind him. He's just trying to confuse you. What your pops really means is to clear your mind. Right Vegeta?"  
Vegeta didn't answer, just continued to meditate.  
"I was right." Sushi looked back at Trunks.  
"Oh." Trunks nodded.  
"Five more hours till midnight, g-r-e-a-t." Unagi looked at his watch, "We might as well build a plan of attack."  
"Good plan." Jacko nodded.  
  
Four hours later.  
~ Rosemary, Rosemary wake up! ~ Voice called in Rosemary's head, ~ You must get ready! ~  
Rosemary opened her eyes sleepily and rolled out of bed (literally).   
"I'm up!" She jumped to her feet and ran into her dressing room. She looked at all the dresses and night-gowns, "I'm not wearing this crap!"  
~ You don't have to. ~ Voice replied, ~ Behind that wall is m--- your mother's old uniforms. She hid them in your room so your father would never take them. He's real sexist about what women should wear. ~  
"You know it." Rosemary smirked then wondered, "How do you know all this?"  
~ Um… just knock down the wall! ~  
"Okay," Rosemary powered up.  
~ Wait! Don't! I forgot, there's a door behind the dresses! ~ Voice cut in.  
"Okay." Rosemary sighed and pushed the dresses to a side. There it was a small door that she had never noticed until now.  
~ What are you waiting for? Go! ~  
Rosemary pulled it open and went inside, not forgetting to close the door behind her. She looked up and saw the most awesome looking uniforms she had ever seen. There was royal uniforms in there regular white, but as well in black! What Rosemary thought was pretty weird since, in the first generation, black marked you as in one of the classes instead of the royalty. They did look nice though. She touched them and looked around. That's when she saw a weird looking type of armor. It looked like the regular old type royal armor, but it was fit for a women! Rosemary ran over to it and picked it up.  
"Was this my mother's?"  
~ You can bet your life on it. ~  
She looked at the emblem. It was different from the regular one. Instead of the red double anchor looking sign of royalty, it was just an anchor.  
"Hey, it's missing a piece." Rosemary looked at it.  
~ No, not at all. That sign means soon-to-be royalty. ~  
"Oh, that makes sense." Rosemary nodded. "Did my mom wear this in the war?"  
~ No, that one was destroyed with her. She wore something identical to it though. ~  
"Then I shall wear it, too." Rosemary put it down and looked around. She saw sayian armor with army-type camouflage marks all over it and black jumpsuits. "Where did she get all this stuff?"  
~ She designed most of it. ~   
"I'll wear this one." Rosemary took one of the army-type sayian suits and a black jumpsuit and changed. She changed her pink scouter for a green one and tied an army bandanna around her head. Once she put black camouflage make-up on her cheeks (from the dirt around the place), pulled up her black army boots, and wrapped a black cape around her shoulders she was done. "Let's go."  
She crawled out the door and tip-toed to her bedroom door. She opened it a crack and saw Fegero snoozing at his post. She silently snuck out and gently closed the door. Then she crept down the hall, not worried about any soldiers. She figured they would all be getting ready for the ambush.  
Finally she got to the court-room.  
"And where are you going, little miss?" A voice halted Rosemary.  
She turned around slowly and saw Rio leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed.  
"That's none of your business!" Rosemary flung her cape back a bit with her hand as she took a step back.  
"Oh, I think it is." Rio came over to her. "I mean, I heard the king threatened to kill you and all your little pals if you disobeyed him."  
Rosemary scowled at Rio as he circled around her slowly. "So, what's it to you? The king says a lot of things, and fails to re-enforce them."  
"It doesn't matter to me. I just want to settle the score we had." Rio stopped in front of her.  
Rosemary winced at him, "If I beat you so easily before, what would make it any different now?"  
"I know what you want." Rio grinned.  
"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Let me guess, you think I'm in love with you. How stupid!" Rosemary chuckled.  
Rio scowled at her and smacked her in the face.  
Rosemary stopped and touched her face, shocked. her eyes then narrowed as her power raised higher and higher, "Don't you ever strike me!!!"  
"Chill out." Rio pulled out the one starred dragonball and showed it to Rosemary.  
Rosemary's power level stopped as she looked at it, "The dragonball!"  
She went to take it but Rio pulled it away. "I'll give it to you on one condition."  
"Hmm…" Rosemary looked at him narrow-eyed.  
"I have to win." Rio smirked.  
"That's black-mail!"  
"Call it what you will, but if I lose, you can say bye, bye dragonball."  
"That's hard to back-up if your dead." Rosemary gritted her teeth.  
"Uh, uh, uh, if it even seems like I'm losing for a second," Rio looked at her, "I'll destroy it."  
"What you can't!" Rosemary yelled.  
"As easy as you can count to three." Rio replied.  
"Err… I didn't agree to this though!"  
"If you don't I'll destroy it anyway, so it looks like you don't have a choice."  
"Damn you!" Rosemary scowled and Rio chuckled under his breath. Rosemary gritted her teeth as she looked at the glare in Rio's scarred eye. "What pride can you get out of this?!"  
"The pride of knowing I bettered a she-sayian." Rio smirked.  
"How'd you…" Rosemary took a step back.  
"Only the power of a she-sayian would be able to defeat me so easily." Rio cut in.  
"Oh yeah, and how's that?" Rosemary raised one brow.  
"Because I'm a super sayian." Rio glared at her and his eyes turn green as his hair turned gold. It spiked up as he glowed and the scar that made his eye change colours in the middle finally looked right.  
Rosemary stepped back shocked.  
Rio crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "So, you're surprised. Can't say I felt the same for you."  
"What are you talking about?" Rosemary winced at him regaining herself.  
"I knew you were a she-sayian from the moment I laid eyes on you. Any trained super sayian could see that! But, judging by how you reacted towards me, I'd say you haven't been trained well."  
"Well, if you're so smart you'd know I just learned how to become a super sayian!" Rosemary snapped.  
"Oh I did," Rio nodded, "but even so--- you're ignorant towards the power you have. Do you even understand what you are."  
"N-Not really." Rosemary hesitated.  
"Didn't think so." Rio smirked, "I might teach you… if you can survive."  
Then he punched Rosemary in the face sending her flying through a pillar. Rosemary was about to attack when she remembered the dragonball. Rio ran towards her then disappeared just as he reached her. *BANG* Rosemary felt him kick her in the back, then he kneed her in the gut.  
  
Trunks had just fallen asleep on the ground, when it started to shake. He looked up and saw all the sayians ready for battle. They were in fighting position with their faces fit in a vicious scowl. Most of their tails were wrapped around their waste, but some sayians had their tail out--- it swayed back and forth furiously and violently. Just like Rosemary's, it didn't stop or slow down, just kept at that pace. Then he saw Sushi messing with some sort of machine on the ground. He went over to see what it was.  
"What is that?" He asked.  
"If worse comes to worse," She started, her voice was rough and cold, not like usual, "we'll go into our primitive form."  
"Won't the soldiers be able to do that too?" Trunks looked at her.  
"Not if we cut off their tails first." Sushi got up.  
"Here they come!" Jacko yelled.  
Overhead dozens of sayian soldiers flew over. They stopped about twenty feet above the other sayians.  
"Prepare to meet your demise you blood-suckin' bastards!" Ika flew-up and punched one in the face.  
"What's this?!" Sarge exclaimed, "We're the one who's ambushing here! Not them!"  
"What do you think we are? Stupid?" Vegeta flew-up and knocked Sarge out. That was when the battle began.  
  
*BAM* Rosemary slams into the wall, beat-up and barely breathing. Rio flew to her merciless and started shooting at her rapidly. As Rosemary laid there nearly unconscious, Rio powered up an electric attack.   
When he shot her with it Rosemary couldn't take it anymore. She sat there screaming her head off as the electric attack shocked her. She stood up and turned super sayian still screaming. The force of her power blow-off the electric attack and Rosemary stood there looking at Rio narrow-eyed. She looked so beat-up she couldn't take it.  
"I had enough of your games." Rosemary said in a cold harsh voice, "You wanted to feel the wrath of a she-sayian. Well, now I shall show you."  
"I was waiting for you to finally give in." Rio grinned.  
  
Ika roared as she jumped on a soldier and sunk her teeth into his arm. He yelled out in pain as the blood started to trickle down his arm.  
Jacko kicked a soldier in the face, flipped over his head and chopped his tail off.  
The soldier looked at his tail wriggling on the floor and looked at Jacko, "Why you little…"  
"That was for me, and this is for my sister!" Jacko put his hands at one side then blew the soldier up.  
Sushi hissed evilly as she powered up. Her sayian fangs shown as her eyes glowed with fire.  
"This one's all show." A soldier laughed to another.  
"Show, eh?" Sushi grinned. She ran over to him and punched a hole right through his arm into his heart. She ripped it out and watched the sayian drop to the ground. She looked at the other and smashed the soldiers heart in his hand. "Do you want a broken heart as well?"  
The soldier stared at her wide-eyed and retreated back to the castle.  
Sushi looked at the other gazing sayian soldiers, "Anyone else want to take me on?"  
Ten more sayian soldiers retreated.  
Unagi pulled out his sword as he watched Trunks sword fight with another soldier. Another soldier was coming up behind Trunks.  
"H'ya!" Unagi attacked and chopped the soldiers head off.  
Trunks glanced behind him for a moment then plunged his sword through the soldier he was fighting's chest. He turned to Unagi as the soldier dropped to the ground and nodded a thanks.  
"For years you ass-holes have kept me from seeing how lovely my daughter has become. Well, I'm not taking it anymore!" Koi ran with his staff. He jump kicked one soldier in the head, jabbed on behind him with his staff and jumped up in the air as two soldiers went to attack him, causing them to shoot each other.  
"You aren't even worth my time." Vegeta glared at the sayians that had formed a circle around him. They attacked him all at once. Vegeta's powerful--- that is true--- but even the strongest of anyone can't beat numbers! Vegeta killed many of the sayians, but there was too many. They all beat him at the same time.  
"How dare you treat the prince that way." A female's voice said on top of a roof along with Ika. Vegeta recognized Ika, but the other (the one who had spoke) was dressed saw she could not be seen.  
"This is not the prince!" One soldier chuckled as the others continued to beat up Vegeta, "He's a has-been… in fact, he's not a has-been, he's a never was."  
Ika growled, but the other held her back. She jumped from the roof in front of the soldier and slapped him in the face. "Take that back!"  
The soldier took a few steps backwards in shock as he held his cheek then shook it off. "Why should I? You don't even look like you've had any fighting experience!"  
The women smirked, "That's a very educated guess for such an uneducated man."  
"Hey…" the soldier gritted his teeth. By now the others had beaten Vegeta to a pulse. Ika went to check on him as the soldiers back, the one facing the mysterious women, up.  
"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" The women snapped, "A man who probably wears boots because he doesn't know how to tie shoes? An idiot who can barely even count to ten?"  
"I can count to ten!" the soldier yelled, "One, two, three, four… four… oh! Screw this! Get her!"  
"Do you want us to kill her boss? Or add her to our *Ahem* promised collection of women?" one soldier asked as the others prepared to tear the women to shreds.  
"Destroy her, we don't need smart-mouth girls like her." The soldier said and the soldiers attacked the women. Or at least thought they did. They had ambushed a cloak on a staff.  
"Looking for me?" The girl stood on the roof with her arms crossed. It was… it was… Bulma!  
  
"Eat this!" Rosemary zapped Rio in the mouth and he flew backwards. By now they were both worn out. She kicked him and finally collapsed.  
"Draw?" Rio stuck his hand out as he caught his breath and closed his scarred eye.  
Rosemary glared at Rio's hand and then at Rio as she caught her breath.  
~ It takes a strong sayian to know when to stop. ~ Voice told Rosemary and she shook Rio's hand.  
Rio grinned and Rosemary slightly grinned back.  
"I want that dragonball." She said.  
Rio shrugged and tossed it to her. "What's so special about that thing anyway?"  
"It's none of your business." Rosemary snapped as she stuck the dragonball in her cloak.  
"Whatever." Rio got up and shrugged. As he started to walk to his room he turned to Rosemary, "Wake up early, we train in the morning."  
Rosemary turned to reply, but Rio was gone.  
"Oh no!" Rosemary got up and ran out the castle, hoping she wasn't to late.  
  
"Hee, hee." Bulma giggled sticking her tongue out at the sayians. They ran to her and all bumped their faces into a giant mirror. Bulma put her capsule mirror away and laughed with her hands on her hips. "Ha, ha, ha! Take that! Sometimes it pays to have a brain!"  
Sushi bust a sayian in his right cheek so hard it bled.  
"Sushi! Look out!" Koi ran towards her. Sushi turned around to see a soldier about to slash her open. Suddenly he dropped to the ground. Trunks stood behind him.   
Sushi looked at the soldier then at Trunks.  
"I warned him," Trunks started putting his sword away, "I warned him not to turn his back on me. Did he listen? No."  
"C'mon Vegeta! Get your ass up! It ain't easy fighting off all these morons, ya know!" Ika kicked a soldier in the head and blasted one through the stomach. She fought of what seemed to be a million more.  
Vegeta laid on the ground staring at the sky. How could he lose? How? It could've been every single soldier there--- he should've been able to beat them! Why didn't he? Why couldn't he?  
"I'm THE Prince of Sayians and I won't tolerate being beaten by a bunch of Third class reject bums!" Vegeta got up and went super sayian. He started blasting at the soldiers aimlessly. Ika dropped to the ground so that she wouldn't be hit and crawled away thinking that Vegeta could help himself.  
Unagi sliced the head off a soldier with his bare hand. Then one came up behind him and kicked his sacroiliac, breaking his back. Unagi dropped to the ground in pain, unable to feel his legs. The soldier stepped on Unagi's spine to make matters worse, and Unagi yelled out loud.  
Jacko turned around to the sound of his father's cry of pain and got whacked in the face. Jacko held his now black eye and was about to kill the soldier that stroke him, when he heard his father yell again.  
"Don't worry pops!" Jacko got up and ran to where he heard his father. When the yells stopped Jacko began to get afraid. He looked around and saw his father practically dead on the ground. Left alone by the soldier who beat him. Jacko ran over to his father and looked don at him. "Father!"  
"Get… your… mother… Jacko," Unagi wheezed, "I… want… to… see her… before… I die."  
"What?!" Jacko looked at his father wide-eyed then looked up and started yelling, "MOTHER!!! MOTHER!!!"  
Ika heard Jacko's yells and ran over as fast as she could. When she saw Unagi she knew exactly what had happened.  
"Unagi!" She kneeled next to him.  
Unagi tried to grin, "Go… get'em… for me… Kay?"  
"No! Don't talk like that! You'll be okay, Unagi. Just hold on!" Ika shook her head.  
"Just… be careful." Unagi said. His eyes rolled back into his head as his eyelids shut.  
"Unagi? Unagi!" Ika yelled.  
"Father? No father! You can't die!" Jacko shouted and started to cry, "No…"  
He looked up and saw his mother's face darken. Her hands were clutching the grass and dirt so tight her knuckles skipped turning red and were just white.  
"Momma?" Jacko looked at her.  
Ika got up with the fiercest scowl Jacko had ever seen on her and yet, it was a face of sadness. "Jacko, go home."  
"But…"  
"I said go home! I won't risk losing you too!! Do you hear me!?!" Ika snapped at him.  
"Yes, mother." Jacko nodded sadly and got up and ran to his house.  
  
"Trunks! Trunks!" Rosemary called through all the fighting.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pretty princess Rosemary." Ryo landed in front of her.  
"I guess she decided to show up after all." Sai landed as well.  
"Get out of my face!" Rosemary snapped and pushed them out her way. "Trunks! Tr.…"  
Ryo grasped her neck and covered her mouth.  
"Now that wasn't very nice. It was actually pretty rude." Sai scowled at her.  
Rosemary winced at him, then jabbed Ryo extra hard in the gut. Ryo dropped to the ground and grabbed his stomach in pain.  
"You would know." Rosemary kept her narrow-eyed expression on Sai.  
Sai winced right back at her.  
"Listen, I don't have time for this stupid staring contest, so just get out of my way!" Rosemary Sai pushed Sai even harder and ran into the village calling for Trunks.  
"Err…" Trunks sword fought a sayian soldier. Trunks' arm had been sliced and dislocated from his shoulder.  
"Take this!" The soldier went to jab Trunks in the heart. Trunks jumped back and cut the soldier's stomach. The soldier dropped to the ground blue in the face.  
"Trunks!" Rosemary called again as Trunks dropped to his knees.  
"R-Rosemary?" He looked at her as she kneeled next to him. She looked at him and nodded, then hugged him.  
"I almost didn't recognize you with that long hair of yours." Rosemary tried to laugh.  
"What--- how'd you--- what are you doing here?--- how'd you get out the castle?" Trunks looked at her.  
"I…"  
"Didn't get too far." Someone said. Trunks and Rosemary turned around to see the king.  
The king glared at Rosemary angrily. "Rio take her to her room."  
"Yes your highness." Rio put his fist to his chest and bowed. Then took Rosemary's arm.  
"You planned this didn't you." Rosemary growled at him. He didn't look at her just kept a scowl on his face.  
"C'mon." He pulled on her arm.  
"Hold on." She pulled the dragonball out her cloak and handed it to Trunks.  
Trunks looked at it wide-eyed and then at Rosemary.  
She smiled as Rio flew off with her and the king. Suddenly she saw Sai and Ryo come up behind Trunks.  
"Trunks look out!" Rosemary called, but Rio held her back. She tried to get free while she yelled, "Trunks behind you!"  
Trunks turned around just as Ryo took the dragonball and flew off after the king.  
"Hey!" Trunks yelled and Sai pounded him in the face. Trunks fell backwards and rubbed his face.  
Suddenly Sai started shooting at Trunks. Trunks ran backwards on his hands, butt, and feet. He bumped into a rock then docked. *BOOM* The rock exploded right behind him.  
"Trunks!" Rosemary yelled. Rio held her even tighter as they flew off, "TRUNKS!!!"  
Trunks glared at Sai angrily and went after him.  
"Let me go!" Rosemary started hitting Rio, Let me go NOW!!!"  
~ Damn, why does he have to be so strong?! If it were anyone else I'd beat the crap outta them! ~ Rosemary thought still hitting Rio. Finally he got so fed up he grabbed one of her fists and squeezed it--- hard.  
"Owe!" Rosemary pulled her hand away. She looked up and saw Sai and Trunks fighting in the distance.  
The king glanced back as well, "Ryo, make sure that boy loses."  
"Yes sir." Ryo saluted happily and flew to fight Trunks.  
"You coward!" Rosemary shouted at the king. "Two against one isn't fair!"  
"Life is not fair my dear." The king smirked.  
"Not unless you make it!" Rosemary snapped.  
The king stopped and looked at her, "You want to know what else is not fair?"  
Rio stopped still holding Rosemary.  
"What?" Rosemary scowled at him.  
"That I had to marry a brat, half my age! That I have a daughter who wishes nothing else, but my destruction! That at any moment my subjects will turn on me and slit me open!" The king yelled.  
Rosemary finally pushed Rio off, "Yeah well, my worst foe is my own father! You killed my mother you bastard!"  
"I'm sorry, but you're the bastard here." The king winced at her.  
"What was that!?!" Rosemary's blood boiled. Rio held her arms behind her back so she wouldn't attack the king.  
"*Hmph*" The king turned away, "Get this brat out my site."  
"Yes, sir." Rio nodded and flew off with Rosemary. The king flew way ahead of them to the castle.  
"You ass-hole!" Rosemary punched Rio.  
"owe!" Rio let her go, "Chill out, okay?"  
"I shouldn't have ever trusted you to keep this a secret! I should've killed you when I had the chance to!" Rosemary shouted.  
"You wouldn't be able to, even if you had tried."  
"Want to back that up?" Rosemary snapped.  
" Just shut up!" Rio yelled, "Do you realize I just saved your ass?"  
"Sure you did." Rosemary crossed her arms and turned away.  
"The reason I told the king is because Sai and Ryo were planning to do to you what they did to Millie." Rio told her.  
Rosemary spun around and stared at Rio, "You're the ones who killed her?!"  
"No!" Rio stood back, "Not me, them."  
"Why don't I believe you." Rosemary glared at him.  
"Listen, I'm not like them."  
"I still don't believe you."  
"You're still not shutting up."  
Rosemary bit her lower lip and looked away.  
"I only act like them because the royals beat up whoever doesn't agree with them."  
"So, you suck up because you're afraid!" Rosemary snapped.  
"No! I mean--- I guess that's one way of putting it." Rio looked down.  
Rosemary looked at him and felt a pounding in her heart. The way he looked made it pound even.  
~ What is this? ~ Rosemary's eyes widened. She shook off the feeling or at least attempted to. It took over her whole body and sounds went banging through her head. *BA-BUMP* *BA-BUMP* *BA-BUMP*  
Rio looked at her as she grabbed her head and covered her ears. "Are you alright?"  
"Just leave me alone!" Rosemary shouted, "Do you really think I would have let those losers take advantage of me? A super she-sayian!"  
Rio stared at her. Rosemary shook her head and flew away to the castle, not knowing why.  
"Wait!" Rio yelled after her. Rosemary stopped, but didn't turn around. The feeling she was having was too strong, she was afraid if she even looked at Rio it would become stronger. "I didn't want you to think you were weak or anything. I just… It's just…" Rosemary turned around and forced herself to look at him, "You just love turning people's words and actions around don't you?"  
"It's my specialty." Rosemary replied looking down.  
"Listen, I don't know how to say this--- with you hating me and everything--- but I really l-like… you." Rio blushed scratching the back of his head as he looked down.  
Rosemary blushed too, "Stop it, you're turning red."  
"Like you aren't." Rio looked at her.  
"*ahem *" Rosemary coughed turning away.  
"I know you like that half-breed… but…" Rio looked at her, "I know I'm better then him! I'm better for you! There's nothing he can do that I can't!"  
This made Rosemary a little angry, how could he compare himself to Trunks? Trunks was not only Rosemary's friend, but when they were together Rosemary felt somewhat of a connection---- despite the fact they were so different.  
"Will you at least give me a chance?" Rio looked at Rosemary.  
She looked at him, "If you like me so much, why were you so stuck on destroying me?"  
"Destroying you?"  
"Yes. With the dragonball and everything."  
"Oh," Rio's eyes widened then he looked down, "it's a pride thing."  
"Yeah well, it made you look like a real ass-hole!" Rosemary glared at him, "So much that I think you're acting right now."  
"I'm not acting!" Rio claimed.  
"Sure… I believe that." Rosemary crossed her arms and nodded skeptic.  
Rio came over to her and took her shoulders, "Stop pushing me away."  
Rosemary knocked Rio off, "It's hard to push someone away when you never liked them from the start."  
Rio looked down and gritted his teeth, "Fine. I try to be nice, I try to show you that I'm not just another one of the king's men, that I'm different--- but in the end--- I still have to use plan B."   
"Plan B?" Rosemary winced at him.  
"If you won't give me a chance and like me for who I am then I guess I'll just have to force you into it." Rio looked at her.  
"You can't force someone to like you." Rosemary snapped.  
"You obviously don't know me." Rio smirked.  
  
"Retreat! Retreat!" The soldiers finally sounded off. Bulma chased most of the soldiers away in a giant mecha. The remaining soldiers started running.  
Trunks saw Ika punching the living daylights out of a soldier.  
"Ika! Ika! They surrender! They're going!" Trunks tried to make her stop.  
Ika glared at him with fire in her eyes, then blasted him backward. She then continued to punch the soldier. His nose was bloody--- along with everything else--- and it looked as though he wouldn't last much longer.  
"Ika stop!" Sushi yelled in sayian coming from behind Trunks.  
"These bastards killed my only daughter and my mate!" Ika yelled in sayian, tears welling in her eyes. She turned away so that the others wouldn't see. "They all deserve to die!"  
Before anyone could stop her Ika got up and blasted the soldier she was beating into the next dimension.  
"Come, come, Ika." Koi said in sayian. "We have one the battle, now we should use our lose to win the war."  
"Easy for you to say." Ika stopped speaking in sayian.  
  
Even after they won, none of the sayians in all of the villages could celebrate.  
"When I get my hands on those bastards I'll…" Ika made a fist at the table as Bulma helped bandage everyone with Sushi.  
Jacko sat next to Ika, grabbed her fist with both of his hands and held it tight. He looked into her eyes with a sincere, strong look. "We'll get'em, but petty pride-less fighting is not the answer! We have to train harder, become stronger, and win. It's the only way we can make sure pops and Collie's deaths aren't in vain! We'll avenge them!"  
Ika took her other hand and put it on Jacko's and nodded.  
"Okay Trunks, this is going to hurt--- a lot." Bulma told Trunks as she took his arm.  
"Is there an alternative?" Trunks closed his eyes.  
"I could either get one of these guys to rip your arm off and it hurt like hell for awhile or I could snap it back into place and it hurt for… not as long a time." Bulma looked at him.  
"Hee, hee." Trunks grinned.  
"Thought so." Bulma nodded and grabbed Trunks arm again.  
She snapped it back into place and Trunks yelled out loud cursing.  
"It'll hurt for awhile, but the pain you're feeling is probably nothing compared to what an earthling would feel, right Bulma?" Sushi stitched the cut on Trunks' arm.  
Trunks gritted his teeth in pain.  
"Probably." Bulma nodded as she went into the living room to tend to Vegeta. He was already bandaged up.  
"I look like a freakin' mummy!" Vegeta glared at her with his arms crossed.  
"That's impossible Vegeta, you're the daddy---- unless there's something you'd like to tell me." Bulma sat next to him and bandaged his head.  
Vegeta glared at her and looked away.  
  
***NOTES*** I hope this made sense @_@ I got confused while taking the story off my website 


	15. Smell Of Death

*Chapter 15*  
.:: Smell of Death ::.  
  
"Get up." Someone pushed Rosemary out bed.  
She looked up angrily to see Rio, "Who do you think you are?!"  
"Well, you didn't like being treated as princess--- so I'm not treating you as a princess. Now GET UP!" Rio yelled and Rosemary got up.  
"Is there anything else your majesty?" Rosemary exaggerated.  
"Yes, get your armor on, we're gonna train." Rio told her handing her a new piece of armor.  
"Are you sure daddy dearest approved?" Rosemary took it.  
"I am sure." Rio nodded. Rosemary put on the armor and Rio looked down blushing as she took off her night shirt.  
"What's wrong with you? I've got a freakin' bra on!" Rosemary slipped the jumper shirt over her head and put the pants on.  
"Just get dressed!" Rio turned even more red.  
"I'm done." Rosemary patted down her hair. (Ever wonder why sayian's hair is so spiky? It's because they never brush it.)  
"Let's go then." Rio went to press the emblem on his armor when Rosemary stopped him.  
"What about me?" I can't exactly do that you know."  
Rio looked at her and pressed the emblem on her armor.  
"What the…" Rosemary disappeared.  
Rio pressed his emblem and went after her.  
  
"Why do I have THIS armor?!" Rosemary shrieked at Rio as he appeared.  
"You are now an official officer--- along with myself. I was promoted yesterday and since I have to baby-sit you you were promoted in a way to."  
"I don't work for anyone! Especially not my dad!" Rosemary yelled, "I'm no traitor!"  
"Traitor? That doesn't matter anymore." Rio shook his head.  
"And why not?" Rosemary raised one brow.  
"You're dead."  
"What?!"  
"Remember Sai and Ryo? They killed you yesterday--- well--- that's what the peasants believe."  
"You scum-bags!" Rosemary gritted her teeth.  
"It was the only way to make sure they didn't come try and 'rescue' you." Rio put his hands behind his back.  
"Err…" Rosemary winced at him.  
  
"Hear me! Hear me!" One of the king's messengers stood in front of the third class village. "Princess Rosemary has been killed!"  
Another messenger translated it into sayian.  
"What did he say?!" Trunks asked a sayian as he came out the bakery shop.  
"Princess Rosemary has been killed!" The sayian said in sayian.  
All Trunks could understand was "Rosemary" and "killed", two words he did not like together.  
Trunks looked up at the messenger to make sure he heard correct--- hoping he just mistook "killed" for another word.  
"She was slaughtered by Sir Sai and Sir Ryo, a few minutes before the soldiers' retreat." The messenger announced.  
Trunks shook his head and ran back to Collie's house.  
  
"You guys!" He ran in, "You won't believe…"  
He stopped as he saw a flyer in Ika's hand. He looked around and saw all the others looking down sadly or gritting their teeth angrily.  
"We know." Ika crushed the paper and set on fire.  
"That's it!" Jacko stood up, "I say we kill them now! The only thing we're getting out of these petty battles are more losses!"  
"I agree." Sushi stood up, "If I'm gonna die it'll be because of the war not because of some ass jumping me from behind."  
Vegeta was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, ~ There's something very odd going on. ~  
  
"Punch me." Rio got up in Rosemary's face.  
"I'm not gonna punch you!" Rosemary yelled backing up.  
"PUNCH ME! PUNCH ME!" Rio continued to yell until Rosemary socked him in the nose. Rio backed up covering is bloody nose.  
Ryo started to laugh, "She punched you!"  
"Shut up!" Rio yelled at Ryo and wiped his nose as he looked at Rosemary, "Is that your best shot?"  
"What the hell do you mean? I hit you!" Rosemary shouted.  
"Not hard enough." Rio crossed his arms.  
"You're just saying that because you're ashamed of yourself." Rosemary crossed her arms.  
Rio went for a punch, but Rosemary moved quickly and kicked him in the butt to the ground.  
"Was that part of your lesson?" She grinned.  
Sai and Ryo started to laugh.  
"She kicked you ass!" Ryo bellowed.  
"Literally!" Sai chuckled.  
"I said SHUT UP!" Rio got up angrily, "So you've already learned how to attack without being detected ad feel your opponents movements… good this will save me time to teach you."  
"Teach ME? Ha! That's a good one!" Rosemary laughed.  
I gritted his teeth and tripped Rosemary, "Yes teach you not to be so cocky."  
"Err…" Rosemary flipped to her feet, "I'm not cocky!"  
"Could have fooled me." Rio smirked.  
Rosemary roared a she went to pounce on Rio. He blew her backward into a pillar before she could even touch him. Rosemary shook her head and jumped up again. As she ran to attack Rio the king came in front of her. She couldn't stop and he just froze and zapped her with some kind of stun-gun.   
Rosemary started to scream as the gun electrocuted her. She turned from normal to Super Sayian, to half monkey form, back to normal. When it stopped shocking her she took two steps back and fainted. Rio ran and caught her.  
"Hmm… it works." The king nodded in approval and looked at Ryo and Sai, "Just came to tell you that we will be raiding the villages for…"  
"Hey!" Rio cut in, "Aren't you going to see if she's okay?!"  
The king raised one brow as he looked at Rio and Rosemary, "Frankly my boy, I don't give a damn."  
"She's your daughter!" Rio roared.  
"She's dirty, improper, a disrespectful little bastard." He king crossed his arms.  
~ This is the guy I'm fighting for? He doesn't treat his own blood right, who am I so sure he's gonna take care of the empire right. He might as well kill us all if he's going to treat us like he treats Rosemary. ~ Rio gritted his teeth. He picked up Rosemary in his arms and started off to her room.  
"And where are you going?" The king snapped.  
Rio ignored him and kept going.  
  
"Err…" Trunks punched a tree like crazy.  
"Look at him go!" Sushi said.  
"He's full of anger." Jacko replied, "Who could blame him?"  
"H'ya!" Trunks blew the whole thing up and dropped to his knees. He looked at the ground angrily as he ripped the grass. Suddenly he saw someone stand in front of him. He looked up to see Vegeta and his cold scowl.  
"I don't have time for your petty comments." Trunks got up and pushed Vegeta out the way.  
"Who do you think you're talking to?" Vegeta snapped. Trunks stopped with his back to Vegeta. "If you must know I wasn't here to rub in your face how weak you are."  
Trunks gritted his teeth as he looked down. It never failed, Vegeta always had to put him down.  
"I wanted to tell you that… that…" Vegeta struggled, "Maybe your as powerful as me after all."  
~ What?! ~ Trunks looked up shocked.  
"You might not believe this son, but we are very much a like."  
Son? Did Trunks hear correctly?  
"Who would've thought that two sayians would lose two great sayian-women by the wrath of one scum-bag, sayian wannabe."  
Trunks turned around looking at his dad. His dad was looking down angrily at the ground. His temple was pulsing. He looked at Trunks and put a hand on his shoulder. "We have to beat them."  
~ Who are you and what have you done with my father?! ~ Trunks thought staring at Vegeta shocked, ~ Since when does dad work as a team? ~  
Vegeta nodded for no reason and left.   
"Who was Vegeta talking about?" Trunks heard his mom ask and turned around.  
"Mom." Trunks said.  
"What two sayian-women?" Bulma asked. She had a sort of hidden hurt look on.  
Trunks swallowed hard and looked at his mom, "Well, you see, one of them is Rosemary and the other is her… mother."  
Bulma looked down, "Was she nice?"  
"Who?"  
"Her mother?" Bulma looked at Trunks.  
"Um… I never met her, but she and dad were best friends growing up."   
"Vegeta grew-up with her?"   
"Yeah." Trunks nodded and told Bulma the whole story and how Vegeta acted when he found out Rose was dead.  
Bulma looked down again, ~ How could I compete? ~  
"Mom?" Trunks approached her.  
"I knew it. I knew it the first time I saw that look in his eye." Bulma backed up, "He never loved me! I was just some back-up chick!"  
"Mom?!" Trunks looked at her shocked.  
She glared at him, "Can't you see? Haven't you noticed?! How he acts around here! He loved that girl Trunks, I know it. Why else would he be so open? Why else would care so much about her being avenged?! Do you know what he'd do if I was murdered!?! NOTHING!!!"  
"That's not true." Trunks said, but his own words couldn't convince him. Any child would try to believe their parents love each other.  
"He just used me--- and I let him." Bulma dropped to her knees and stared to cry.  
As Trunks went to comfort his mother he felt Vegeta's presence come and go.  
~ What have we gotten ourselves into? ~ Trunks wondered patting his mother on the back.  
  
Rosemary blinked and looked around. She felt so weak--- it took all her energy to blink. She looked around and realized she was in hr room. How'd she get here? She wondered. Then looked to the side of her and saw Rio asleep in the chair beside her bed with his arms crossed.  
Suddenly, the memory of what had happened went through her head. ~ He save me, but why? ~  
Then Rio opened his eyes and looked at Rosemary, "You're awake."  
She just looked at him. She couldn't speak anyway.  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
She turned her head the other way.  
"Not so good, huh?" He looked at her, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."  
"Why?" Rosemary managed to ask.  
"I-I…" Rio looked down as he blushed, "care about you."  
Rosemary immediately looked at him and snorted.  
"Gee thanks." Rio looked at her and went back to his regular colour, "I know what you meant now."  
Rosemary looked at him puzzled.  
"About your dad and I just want to tell you…" He looked around, came closer to Rosemary and whispered, "I agree. I don't want to be on he king's side anymore."  
Rosemary looked at Rio amazed then her expression changed. Rio could tell she thought he was lying.  
"I'm not lying Rosemary. I'm packing up my bags tonight and I… I want to take you with me." Rio trailed and looked down.  
Rosemary got herself to sit up and took Rio's hand in both of hers. Hr energy was coming back to her. "Okay."  
Rio looked up at her, "Really?!"  
"Uh-huh." Rosemary nodded, "But what if the soldiers report me missing?"  
"Don't you listen to the news? Princess Rosemary's dead." Rio smirked.  
Rosemary tried to smile, ~ I'm coming guys. ~  
  
"This is the place." Ryo smirked standing outside Collie's house.  
"Perfect." Sai grinned and looked at two soldiers that were holding two sister's hostage. One was older than the older.  
One of the soldiers nodded and started choking the older sister. The younger one stared in horror as her sibling tuned blue.  
"Just scream and I'll let you go." The soldier whispered to the girl.  
The girl turned and spat in the soldier's face. He got so angry he choke her to death.  
As her sister fell to the ground dead the little girl began to scream and cry.  
"Oh half-breed! We have a bone to pick with you." Sai called.  
"If you don't come out we'll gladly kill this little brat." Ryo added.  
Trunks came out as the other's looked out the window.  
"What do you want." He scowled at them.  
"Only to destroy you." Sai smirked.  
"Then you've got the wrong sayian. I'm not going down by the likes of you." Trunks gritted his teeth as he went super sayian.  
"You don't seem to understand, you have no choice, but to let us destroy you." Sai said.  
"No, you don't seem to understand!" Trunks powered up--- getting stronger by the second, "That's the same damn line your buddies used on me!! And because of them one of my friends died!!!"  
Ryo took a step back, but Sai motioned to keep his ground.  
"You must be talking about our first battle," Sai rubbed his chin then looked at Trunks, "yes… well, if you thought that was bad, how does every single person in this whole camp sound to you?"  
"Yeah, it scared Rosemary real good," Ryo laughed, "why else would she join up with us after that letter?"  
Trunks narrow-eyed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. "So, you were the ones who burned down Rosemary's house and murdered that girl."  
"Yes, one of our very best pieces of work I might add." Sai grinned then glared at Trunks, "Enough talk, it's time for you to die!"  
Trunks and Sai attacked head on. Trunks pounded Sai in the face, but stopped when the little sayian girl screamed and dropped to the ground dead. She had been shot by one of the soldiers.  
"You monsters!" Trunks yelled.  
"A little trick I learned from a friend of mine. Blackmail the enemy so they have no choice, but to lose." Sai got up wiping his nose.  
"The rules of our game are if one of us gets pounded by you, then one of your little friends die." Ryo laughed.  
  
"Rosemary!" Rio ran into her room.  
"Yes." Rosemary turned around as she packed her bags.  
"I've just been notified that Sai and Ryo were ordered to eliminate your friend, the half breed." Rio told her.  
"Trunks?" Rosemary looked at Rio and he nodded. Rosemary became nervous, then laugh hysterically.  
"What? What is so funny?! Isn't he your friend!?!" Rio looked at her like she was a nut.  
"Like those guys could ever lay a finger on a super sayian as powerful as Trunks."  
"Is he really that strong?" Rio looked at her.  
"All that and more." Rosemary half smiled and continued to pack.  
"Hmm…" Rio stood back.  
  
Trunks flew back into a rock and Sai punched him repeatedly.  
~ That poor girl, all those people, ~ Trunks thought as he got beat up, ~ Rosemary, Collie, all of them… they died to the likes of these morons and so shall I. ~  
"I can't take this anymore!" Ika yelled and jumped on Sai. She punched him in the face until it bled. He finally overpowered her and blasted her off.  
"You old hag!" He got up and started to go ape, "You dare interfere! You shall die now!"  
Sai was just about to kill Ika when Trunks got him in a head lock and twisted his neck--- which knocked Sai out.  
Ryo ran over t his friend and looked at the soldiers, "Well don't just stand there like idiots! Kill them!"  
"You killed two of my friends--- one of which I loved very much--- do you think you could defeat me?" Trunks roared. Ryo started to run and Trunks blew his leg off.  
"You bastard!" Ryo yelled as Trunks towered over him.  
"Takes a bastard, to know a bastard." Trunks winced at him and aimed for Ryo's head.  
"Now wait a minute…" Ryo backed up, "Do you really think you want to stoop to our level? I mean, c'mon! You're so much better than us."  
Trunks looked down, then started to walk off. "You're right."  
As Ryo sighed with relief Trunks smirked and said, "But today… I'm willing to make an exception."  
Ryo turned in horror as a giant fireball hit him in the face blowing his whole self to oblivion. Trunks looked at the lines of soldiers that came out of there hiding places and aimed their lasers at Trunks.  
He winced at them and they fired. *BANG* He reflected the first, second and third shot. *BANG* *BANG* They kept on shooting, but he just got closer and closer until he grabbed one soldier by the neck and popped his head off. The others turned blue, but before they could get away, Trunks powered up and blew them all to the next dimension with one shot.  
Ika stared in disbelief. Along with all the others staring out the window. Trunks went back to normal and gritted his teeth as he kicked Sao's limp body all the way to the castle.  
"Trunks." Bulma came out the house and approached Trunks.  
He pushed past her and went into the house up to the room he stays in.  
  
"Hurry!" Rio and Rosemary heard sayians yell outside the door.  
"Stay." Rio whispered to Rosemary and looked out the door ready to shoot whoever attacked.  
He saw three soldiers rushing Sai down the hall.  
"He's not breathing!" One exclaimed.  
"Those damn rebels did t this time!" The other shouted.  
"What happened?" Rio asked looking at Sai.  
"Sai and Ryo went with half our men to take out the leaders of the rebels and look what they did to Sai!" The first said.  
"Where's Ryo?" Rio looked at Sai.  
"Sai was the only one that made it back." The second said.  
"Now we really need to go now Rio!" The third said and the three soldiers rushed Sai to the king.  
Rio closed the door and looked at Rosemary. She was smirking with her legs crossed on her bed.  
"They were my friends." Rio glared at her.  
"What do I care?" Rosemary looked at him and continued to smirk.  
Rio continued to glare at her, "You're glad they lost aren't you?"  
"I hope they all rot in hell." Rosemary kept her fixed smirk on her face.  
Rio grabbed her and glare at her angrily.  
"Get your hands off of me." Rosemary scowled at him.  
Rio gritted his teeth and slowly let go. "Are you finished packing yet?"  
"Yeah why?" Rosemary's scowl disappeared.  
"I want to get outta here as soon as I can."  
"You bet." Rosemary nodded.  
Rio grinned, "We leave tonight, alright?"  
Rosemary nodded and Rio left.  
  
Bulma came into Trunks' room to find him facing the window holding his forehead.  
"Oh Trunks," she same over and hugged him, "it's okay."  
Trunks looked away.  
"Trunks." Bulma looked at him.  
"Just go away mom." Trunks snapped.  
Bulma looked at him shocked then nodded and left.  
Trunks looked out the window at the castle. He winced at it and looked at his jacket laying on the chair next to him. ~ I know what I'll do. When everyone's asleep tonight I'll get that dragonball from the castle and bring back Rosemary and Collie. ~  
  
That night, Rosemary was woken up. She was going to scream when she realized it was Rio.  
"Is it time?" She looked at him.  
"What do you think?" Rio talked back as he checked to make sure no one was coming down the hall. "Are you ready?"  
"Hold on." Rosemary checked to make sure she got all her dolls.  
"I thought you said you packed up already!" Rio snapped.  
"I did! I'm ready!" Rosemary got up and Rio took her hand. He held her close to him. "Hey!"  
"Do you want to get outta here fast or do you wanna get caught?" Rio looked at her. She looked down and he pressed the icon on his armor.  
They found themselves outside the castle when they reappeared.  
"Here." Rio handed Rosemary a hood and flipped up the hood on his armor.  
Rosemary nodded and pulled the hood over her backpack and head. "Why don't we just zap ourselves to where-ever we're going with your armor?"  
"Because, it gives off high energy levels outside the castle." Rio started off then took to the air.  
Rosemary followed and they flew-off to the third-class camp.  
  
Trunks inched his way to the door and quietly crept out. He made sure no one caught him and took to the air.  
~ We'll see each other again Rosemary, I promise. ~ Trunks sped through the air with a scouter attached to his head to detect the dragonball.  
Halfway to the castle the scouter started to beep. Trunks zoomed in and saw two figures approaching and stopped.  
"Spies, eh? Well, I'm not running anywhere." Trunks stopped and hid himself. "But I'll just keep a low profile until I get the dragonball."  
As the two sayians passed by Trunks started shooting at him.  
"Ah!" The taller one yelled grabbing his shoulder, "Dirty cowards! Show yourself!"  
Trunks shuffled to another hiding spot and started shooting at the next one.  
She turned around immediately and bounced back the blasts.  
"Holy crap!" Trunks dodged them.  
"There he is!" The girl yelled, then she realized it was a dear friend of hers and looked at her partner. "Oh no, he got away."  
"Are you sure?" The male-sayian asked holding his arm.  
"Yeah, he's gone." The girl nodded and they flew off.  
~ Rosemary? ~ Trunks wondered as the two sayians flew by. He then shook that thought out his head and headed for the castle.   
  
Rio and Rosemary landed at the third class camp and were ambushed--- yet again. This time by two sayians.  
"Ya think ya'll get da best of us?" One, a boy around fifteen, pinned Rosemary to the ground with a dagger.  
Rio seemed to recognize the boy and yelled at him, "Miko! Cut I out! It's me!"  
"R-Rio?" The one who had Rio down, a fifteen year old girl, looked at Rio.  
"Hey, Tiff." Rio smiled.  
"You scum-bag! How dare you show your traitor face back here!" The girl yelled pulling a dagger out on Rio's throat.  
"So, ya decided ta come back, eh?" The boy, known as Miko, put his dagger away and got off Rosemary. He helped her up and looked at Rio, "Well, dear brother, can't say I messed ya."  
"I kinda figured as much when you slit my face open." Rio said then looked at the girl known as Tiff, "Mind getting off?"  
"They killed my parents Rio…" The sayian girl held back tears, putting the dagger closer to Rio's skin, "Your damn friends hung my parents corpses on my door… I HATE you and I HATE the king and his whole damn empire… They're all gonna ROT in hell, starting with YOU…"  
The girl suddenly turned around shocked as Miko put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not worth it Tiff. We'll have our day, just ya wait. Why waste all yer energy on this losa when you can use to beat up ten othas?"  
"Because he swore that he'd protect us." Tiff turned back to Rio as she gritted her teeth.  
Rio looked down, "You're right. I did."  
"You did, you promised that if you became a soldier you'd protect us! You lied!" Tiff was about to stab Rio in the throat when Rosemary pushed her off.  
"You think it's that easy!" Rosemary yelled, "You think one sayian can stop my father?!"  
"Who do you think ya're pushin' my mate like that!" Miko blocked Tiff, "I oughta slice yer head off right now."  
"Try it and prepare to die." Rosemary winced at him.  
"Wait!" Tiff shouted, "Did you just call the king your father?"  
"That I did." Rosemary nodded.  
"That would mean--- " The girl's eyes widened, "You're Princess Rosemary!"  
Rosemary looked down and nodded.  
"Don't believe'er Tiff. Ya smarta than that." Miko kept his position, "Everyone knows Princess Rosemary was killed yesterday."  
"That was a lie." Rio stood up.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna believe YOU." Miko looked at Rio from the corner of his eye.  
"You don't have o believe us--- no one asked you to--- but if you don't move out of our way I swear, I'll kick you butt from here all the to the ruins of Vegeta-sei." Rosemary continued to wince at Miko.  
"Just leave'em be Miko. You're right, they're not worth our time." Tiff said.  
"Shut up!" Miko yelled and looked at Rosemary and Rio, "You may stay here, but just rememba, me and Tiff are the village look-outs and we WILL be watchin' YOU."   
Miko snorted and like a flash of light, the two sayians disappeared.  
"C'mon." Rio took Rosemary's hand and they ran into the night.  
  
Trunks snuck into the castle and clicked the scouter on.  
"Looks like the dragonball is on the eighth floor, seventeenth room." Trunks figured and started off to find it.  
He finally found it and went in the room marked Ryo with the silhouette of a sayian woman on the door. When Trunks walked in he saw posters of naked or half naked sayian women all over the walls.  
"Jeez, this guy's even worse than Master Roshi." Trunks muttered to himself and looked around. There was stacks of porno magazines all over the floor. Trunks finally found the dragonball in between an old sandwich and something that Trunks didn't want to know what it was.  
Trunks went out the room--- not forgetting to take some magazines--- for Master Roshi of coarse….  
  
***NOTES*** lol, anyways!!! Enough with the pervertedness! REVIEW!!! 


	16. The Wish

*Chapter 16*  
.:: The Wish ::.  
  
"Where's Trunks? He's late with my breakfast." Bulma looked around the next morning.  
"Lazy bum's still asleep." Jacko ripped apart a huge bird leg.  
"He is?" Bulma muttered and went upstairs. She knocked on Trunks door. No answer.  
She knocked again and Trunks bursted out screaming, "Surprise!"  
"Ahh!!!" Bulma screamed slamming Trunks in the head with a mallet. She looked at him then tried to help him get up. "Oh! Sorry Trunks! Don't do that anymore! Are you okay?"  
"I'll be all right." Trunks rubbed his head then smiled then his mom, "Guess what I got?"  
"What?" Bulma looked at him.  
"Well it's round and gold…"  
"A DRAGONBALL!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"YEAH!" Trunks exclaimed.   
Bulma squeezed Trunks and danced around the room with him.  
"What are you two so happy about?" Vegeta came upstairs.  
"Well, I don't know," Bulma shrugged and exclaimed, "Maybe it's the fact that my son found the last dragonball!"  
"Your son?" Vegeta smirked, "Ha."  
Which in most people, who have been around Vegeta as long as Bulma and Trunks have, would say means "I'm proud."  
"Yes my son." Bulma crossed her arms, "You might of…"  
"Please!" Trunks cut in, "Save the graphics until AFTER I leave!"  
He then ran downstairs and told the others.  
"Whoopee, you found a dragon's testicle, I'm so happy for you." Ika said sarcastically.  
"No! Not that kind of dragonball!" Trunks yelled, "Don't you remember? It's the one I can make wishes off of."  
"What's the point?" Jacko crossed his arms, "They're all gonna die again anyways. It would just be a waste of time."  
Trunks looked down, ~ He has a point. If they do die again we'd have to wait a whole year and find the dragonballs again and by then it'll be to late. ~  
"How dare you." Sushi snapped at Jacko, "Don't you people use your brain? We could wish them back AFTER we win."  
"True, but that could take years." Koi crossed his arms.  
"Then we'll wish them back right before the time is up and continue to do that over and over." Sushi said determined.  
"*Ahem*" Trunks cut in and everyone looked at him, "You see it's not that easy… a person can only be wished back… once."  
"Screw that crap! What the hell!" Sushi cussed, "How the hell are you supposed to limit a wish?"  
"That's the rule." Trunks replied.  
"Well, everyone know rules were meant to be broken." Bulma smiled coming down the steps, "We're going to make that wish."  
"I dunno." Ika looked down, "I mean, it's bad enough losing them once… but twice?"  
"And you call yourselves sayians." Trunks got up, "You're acting like spider monkeys! If you were a true sayian you'd know you can't be beat!"  
Ika looked down then grinned, "You're right."--- she looked at Trunks--- "What are we waiting for!"  
  
Rosemary opened her eyes. She felt herself laying against something rock-hard moving up and down slightly. She turned her head to find she was lying right next to Rio. She got up and found her self in some underground den. It was damp and you could see the roots of the trees growing above you. The place was lit by the hole in the ground that Rosemary remembered jumping into and a fire in the middle of the ground that was now out.  
Rosemary didn't remember falling asleep or much of anything last night really. She had been extremely tired and as soon as she got down into the den she went to sleep. That's it, she couldn't remember anything else happening or any detail whatsoever, or even how she found herself sleeping next to Rio. Wait a minute… how did she find her self sleeping next to Rio?  
"Get up!" She shook him, "Get up!"  
"What do you want!?!" Rio shouted annoyed and grumpy.  
"We didn't… you didn't… I didn't…" Rosemary stuttered.  
Rio realized what Rosemary was trying to say and smirked, "Oh yeah and it was GOOD. Mmm, mmm, wouldn't mind doin' it again either."  
"Liar!" Rosemary yelled, "That's not funny!"  
Rio laughed and shook his head, "No, nothing happened. It was too late for anything to happen. You were so bummed out you hit the hay as soon as we got in."  
"Oh." Rosemary looked down then around, "Where are we anyway?"  
"Right under the ruins of the old third class chapel." Rio stretched.  
"Ruins?" Rosemary looked at Rio.  
"Yeah. One of the first places to be burned down in your mother's battle."  
"You--- they burned a church down?!" Rosemary exclaimed, "How low can they get?!"  
"I know." Rio nodded and got up. It was then Rosemary realized Rio was taller than her. She looked up at him and felt so small. "Ya hungry babe--- I mean Rosemary?"  
She shook her head as she looked up at him.  
"What?" He looked at her.  
"Oh it's nothing." Rosemary looked away.  
"Well I'm getting some food I'm starved." Rio slipped a shirt over his tank under shirt.  
"Hey, where's your armor?" Rosemary looked around.  
"I had to destroy it. The decal can act as a location devise." He looked at the royal armor Rosemary had on. "Yours could probably trace back here too. You better take it off and give it to me."  
Rosemary realized how skin tight the jumper underneath was and crossed her arms over her chest, "No way! I don't have that bleeping decal that transports me places!"  
"It doesn't matter! All armors with decals locate back to the castle." Rio came over to her.  
"But my mother made this and she wouldn't have put that awful device on!" Rosemary stood her ground."  
"Obviously this was before the rebellion or she wouldn't have put the royal decal on. She would've put the sign of the people."  
Rosemary looked at the decal. It didn't look exactly like the royal decal. It was missing a piece. "But this isn't the royal decal look!"  
Rio looked at the decal, trying to ignore the fact it was on Rosemary's chest, but turned slightly red anyway.  
"You're right it's not." He looked at her.  
"So will you just go and leave me alone now?!"  
"It's not the sign of the people either." He told her, "It'll still trace back to the castle."  
"Rio!" Rosemary whined.  
"Do you want to get caught and be dragged back to the castle?"  
"No."   
"Then give it to me!" Rio said annoyed, "That's the sign of the heir. Which means she made it before the rebellion, which means it's located back at the castle, so HAND IT OVER!"  
Rosemary looked down. He was right and she knew it. She didn't want to get caught anymore than he did, so she slide the armor over her head and quickly handed it over to Rio.  
He turned red and looked away as he took it, "I'll… um… I'll get you… I'll get you some clothes."  
"You better." Rosemary winced at him and he left.  
  
"Let's get this party started!" Bulma exclaimed as Trunks put the dragonballs on the ground beside each other. They glowed, but then darkened.  
"What the…" Trunks looked at them, "Why aren't they working!"  
"Waiting for our genie half-breed." Ika crossed her arms.  
"C'mon!" Trunks kicked one and they glowed again, but again failed, this time they became even darker. "Why aren't they working!"  
Bulma's eyes widened as she looked at the dragonball they had just got. "Trunks, look!"  
Trunks looked at it. It had a huge crack down the side of it. Trunks yelped as he picked it up. "It's still good! It's still good! It has to be!"  
"I knew it, this stuff is all a buncha crap." Jacko shook his head and went inside. The other sayians followed leaving Bulma and Trunks alone.  
"Does this mean they'll never work again?" Trunks looked at his mother wide-eyed.  
Bulma took it and felt the crack, "This is so very strange."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, the dragonballs are not only protected by the guardian of earth, but magic itself. I don't… I don't know how this could've happened."  
Trunks looked down, ~ Now they're lost forever. ~  
  
"Here." Rio tossed Rosemary a shirt and jeans before coming down. "Hurry-up and change."  
"Done." Rosemary replied.  
"Good." Rio jumped down, he had a whole box of supplies in his hand.  
"What's all that?" Rosemary sat down.  
"If we plan n living here we need something to live off of." Rio dropped the box on the floor and Rosemary dug through it. She winced at Rio as she found something. "What?"  
Rosemary pulled out a pack of condoms.  
"That was not me!" Rio started, "I can explain!"  
"Please, enlighten me." Rosemary fake grinned.  
"The guy at the shop wanted to know what I needed all the supplies for and I told him I was splitting it with my *ahem* lady friend and he laughed and put them in there. I told him that wasn't necessary but he said better safe than sorry." Rio turned bright red.  
Rosemary looked at him and began to laugh. She laughed so hard she fell over.  
Now Rio turned red with embarrassment and anger, "What's so funny?!"  
Rosemary stopped and shook her head, "Nothing, it's… nothing."  
"Hmph." Rio snorted and helped Rosemary unpack, "Now look who's the liar."  
"It's just…" Rosemary smirked, "nothing… never mind."  
"C'mon, tell me." Rio begged.  
"I mean you and me. Me and you, how absurd." Rosemary chuckled.  
Rio on the other hand didn't find it as funny and took Rosemary's hand. "Why don't you think that would happen?"  
Rosemary looked at her hand and pulled it away as she blushed. She cleared her throat and continued to pack, "Because, I'm in love with someone else."  
"Yeah." Rio looked down and his face darkened, "I forgot."  
"Rio?" Rosemary looked at him.  
"Listen," he looked up, "I'm gonna go outside and take a smoke… you can finish packing up or whatever."  
"Rio." Rosemary repeated by he just ignored her and flew outside.  
  
"Gimme on a those." Rio heard someone say as he started to light his cigarette.  
He turned to see his brother, "Are you sure you want one? I mean it's from someone who worked for the king. It might warp your mind into thinking you should become a soldier.  
"Shut the hell up and gimme one." Rio's brother, Miko, grabbed one and lit it as he put it in his mouth.  
"You use'tah hate these things, what made you change your mind about them?" Rio asked as his brother sat on the ground.  
"Tiff's pregnant." Miko laid down on his back. Rio looked at his brother wide-eyed. "Yeah, I'm scurred as hell. I ain't ready tah be a dad! I'm fifteen freakin' years old!"  
"Lord o' mighty." Rio sat down an looked at Miko. He tossed him the whole pack of cigarettes and took a deep puff from his. "You need them more than I do."  
"No crap." Miko stuck the pack in his pocket and blew out the smoke. "So wassup?"  
"Nothin'." Rio looked down.  
"What da hells you talkin' about?" Miko sat up, "Ya're gone fer 5 years and then ya come back and say nothin's happened tah ya?"  
Rio chuckled and looked at Miko, "So ya caught me."  
"Who was that fine babe you were wit, or was she a one nighter." Miko smirked.  
"Shut up, will ya." Rio looked down the hole, "She's down there."  
"My bad." Miko covered his mouth and looked at his brother, "So who is she?"  
"Princess Rosemary."  
"No way! That girl's dead ain't she?" Miko exclaimed.  
"Nah, that's a lie the royals made up to cover up for her abduction."  
"Shoot." Miko put out the cigarette and looked at his brother, "She anythin' like ya last mate?"  
Rio looked nervously at the whole and back out in front of him. "Nah, she's not as wild."  
"Yep, that last one… she was a wild one she was." Miko smirked, "She died ya know."  
"For real?" Rio looked at his brother.  
"Yeah." Miko nodded sympathetically, "She got laid by a soldier and he slit her throat afterwards."  
"Dammit." Rio muttered, "I hate those bastards."  
"So ya're not a total traitor." Miko chuckled and Rio snorted. "I missed ya bro. The place ain't nothin' witout ya. I'm a… I'm a sorry 'bout jumpin' ya last night. It's just me and Tiff were tired off those jackasses getting the best of us."  
"No problem bro." Rio nodded.  
"Well, I betta get outta here. Tiff asked me to get her some breakfast and ya know how pregnant sayian chicks can be when they don't eat." Miko got up, "Thanks for the smokes."  
"Just don't get yourself sick on them."  
"I know, see ya." Miko took off.  
Rio laid back and realized Rosemary was right there behind him. "I wish I had siblings."  
"And why's that." Rio smirked putting out his cigarette in the dirt.  
"So someone would always be there for me… even after I did something they didn't like."  
"Trust me… not all sibs are like that."  
"I think thy are."  
Rio shrugged and looked at the sky.  
"I know I shouldn't ask you this, but I'm going to anyway. Can you take me to see Trunks?" Rosemary asked.  
"What makes you think I know where he is?" Rio looked at Rosemary and saw her expression, "Okay, let's go."  
Rosemary smiled and got up. Rio got up and they flew off together.  
  
~ Why, why? ~ Trunks held the dragonball in his hand outside, "Rosemary."  
"Trunks!" Trunks heard Rosemary call.  
"I can still hear your beautiful voice." Trunks looked down.  
"Trunks it's me you pathetic sap!" Rosemary called again and Trunks looked up as he was overshadowed by someone.  
Trunks looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Rosemary. He jumped up and held her tight as he kissed her continuously. "You're alive! You're alive!"  
"Yeah, well, I'm not gonna be if you don't let me go." Rosemary grinned gasping.  
Trunks let her go and held her face, "It's you! It's really you!"  
"Last time I checked." Rosemary smirked nervously, "Listen you're not going to squeeze me again are you?"  
"No." Trunks smiled.  
Rosemary smiled back and put her arms around Trunks' neck. She played with his hair and looked in his eyes, "Better cut that hair of yours. If it grows longer than mine I'll be pissed."  
"Whatever you say." Trunks said about to kiss her when Rio pulled Rosemary away.  
"What gives?" Rosemary looked at Rio.  
"Just protecting you." Rio glared at Trunks, "What'cha got there?"  
Trunks looked at his hand and saw the dragonball was glowing. It burned his hand and Trunks dropped it. When it stopped glowing the crack was gone.  
"Wuh." Trunks picked it up.  
"Rio!" Rosemary shouted as Rio guarded her.  
"Listen, I don't know what that is, but I don't want you hurting Rosemary with it!" Rio shouted.  
"How the hell am I gonna hurt her with this?" Trunks said.  
Rio just glared at him.  
"Rio! Chill out!" Rosemary pushed Rio aside and went over to Trunks, "What happened?"  
"Well the dragonball was broken and it just magically healed itself. Now we can wish back Collie and the rest!"  
"Really?!" Rosemary's eyes widened.  
"Yeah!" Trunks shook his head, "You wait out here. I'll get everyone and the other dragonballs."  
Rosemary nodded and Trunks ran inside. Rosemary turned to Rio.  
"I try to protect you and this is the thanks I get?" Rio looked at her.  
"Protect me from what?" Rosemary raised one brow, "Oh no, god forbid Trunks dropped it on my toe. Oh my god! Save me!"  
"You think you're so funny. I promised myself I would protect you!"  
"Again, I ask, from what?"  
"That thing was glowing!"  
"It's magic!"  
"How was I supposed to know?! I saw it glowing and thought he was gonna blast you through the stomach or something!"  
Rosemary stopped as she saw the look in Rio's eyes, "Really? You really cared about me?"  
Rio looked down reddened, "Well… yeah."  
Rosemary smiled faintly as she looked down and the others came out.  
"Rosemary?" Sushi exclaimed and hugged her long lost friend, "ROSEMARY!!!"  
Bulma felt a little pain in her side as she saw the faint look in of happiness in Vegeta's eyes, as he saw Rosemary, that only she could see. She looked at Trunks, "Did you make the wish already?"  
"Nope." Trunks shook his head and dropped the dragonballs on the ground. "Everyone step back!"  
Suddenly, the dragonballs grew and a giant dragon appeared from them. Huge as he was not one soul seemed to show any fear.  
"Who has woken me from my slumber?" The dragon Porunga roared rumbling the ground, "Tell me your wish so that I can return to my fiery lair!" 


	17. Returning Friend, Returning Foe

*Chapter 17*  
.:: Returning Friend, Returning Foe ::.  
  
"How has awakened me? Why are you all silent?! Speak now so that I can return to my eternal slumber!" Porunga rumbled.  
Everyone looked at Trunks and Trunks looked at Rosemary. She nodded and stepped up. "Now listen to me you over grown lizard! Do you think you can shut up long enough for me to make our wishes?"  
Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta stared at Rosemary wide-eyed as the mighty dragon grew a huge sweat drop. He stood silent.  
"Good," Rosemary smirked, "for our first wish we'd like to wish back all…"  
She stopped as the voice came back ~ Be careful now. The dragon might not know exactly what you mean and wish back EVERYONE, that includes the king followers."  
"Rosemary?" Trunks nudged her arm.  
"Oh yes," she nodded and looked at the dragon, "for our first wish we would like to wish back everyone who was killed by the king's men--- who was no longer the king's follower."  
~ That should do it. ~ Rosemary smirked congratulating herself.  
Suddenly little flashes of light appeared all around the empire like little shooting stars! Two lights appeared in front of the group and immediately took form as two sayians--- Collie and Unagi.  
"Your wish has been granted." The dragon roared.  
"Obviously." Vegeta crossed his arms.  
"C-collie." Jacko stared with unbelieving eyes.  
"What the…" Collie looked at her hands and at herself. She then looked at everyone around her. "Am I a… Am I alive?"  
Before anyone could answer Jacko ran to his sister and hugged her as tight he could. He successfully held back tears, but his eyes were still glassy.  
"I-Ika?" Unagi looked as his wife. Her face was darkened as she looked to the ground. He came closer and realized she was crying. "Are you crying Ika?"  
She quickly rubbed her eyes and looked up. She glowered at him and snapped, "Of course I'm not crying! I'm just tired that's all."  
Unagi grinned and embraced his mate, she held him as well.  
"Glad to see you all again." Rosemary grinned, "I've missed you so much."  
Sushi stared bluntly at the two returning sayians and bursted into tears as she embraced them both tightly.  
  
Meanwhile, two lights hit the castle bridge.  
One formed into Tofu laying in the grass on his back and the other Millie sitting next to him.  
"Wh-where am I?" Tofu looked around and turned blue as he saw the castle, "Stop it! More torture from the pits of hell!"  
"Tofu calm down!" Millie shook him, "Don't you see? We're alive!"  
"We must be if your here." Tofu looked at his sister, "Your to innocent to be damned in hell with me."  
Millie faintly smiled and pulled her brother up, "Hurry Tofu! We need to get out of here before we're caught!"  
"A little late, no?" Sarge smirked in front of them along with about twenty other soldiers.  
"I can never win!" Tofu began to sob.  
"Now you're going to tell us how you traitors are still breathing in our presence." Sarge winced at them.  
"How should we know?" Millie snapped.  
"Oh, I have a feeling you'll remember real soon." Sarge smirked evilly.  
  
"What is your last wish?" Porunga questioned.  
"Hmm…" Rosemary thought.  
Rio spoke up, "How about ending this whole war and making the empire the way the first generation lived!"  
"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.  
"That is out of my power." The dragon replied.  
"What? How 'bout I put it in ya power?" Collie got ready to fight the dragon.  
"Collie, chill. That dragon brought you to life, he can probably kill you as well!" Jacko warned as Sushi held back her friend.  
"Fine!" Rosemary spoke up, "Then how about making our chances better!"  
Everybody looked at her.  
"Oh, I see!" Koi nodded.  
Rosemary went on, "The king has this awesome technology that can put out the toughest of sayians--- how about giving us armor even stronger?"  
The dragon was silent. Then it's eyes glowed red for the longest. Finally it rumbled, "Your wish has been granted." And disappeared.  
The dragonballs glowed in the sky and sped away.  
"Well where is it?" Rosemary looked around.  
"Don't tell me that lizard gypped us!" Ika scowled.  
"You idiots!" Vegeta snapped, "You could have had immortality!"  
"Huh?" Everyone turned around.  
"Vegeta we don't have time for this, we need to find our loot!" Rosemary looked around, then seemed to realize something and fly away.  
Rio followed after her, as well as everyone else.  
  
Rosemary landed where her house had once been. She opened the door to the underground vault and jumped down.  
"Rosemary?" Rio landed looking around. He then saw the opening and jumped down after her.  
He saw her and her cheek to cheek smile. She seemed to be so full of ecstasy.  
"What is it?" He asked her looking into her eyes as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
She opened her arms and gestured him to look around. "It's all here!"  
Rio's eyes widened as he saw the vault full of brilliant top quality armour and newly sophisticated weaponry. Even doubled eyed scouters of various colours.  
The others dropped in, their jaws dropped as well.  
"Wuh…" Koi looked around, "This is enough to arm all of our empire and the next."  
"Maybe even the empire before!" Sushi exclaimed examining the stuffed room.  
Rosemary turned to them with fire in her eyes. She punched the palm of her other hand and grinned, "Arm our forces! We attack tomorrow!"  
  
"We're telling you the truth!" Tofu scowled at the guards that had him on the wall in fetters.  
Sarge punched him in the jaw so hard Tofu's face bled.  
"Tofu!" Millie squealed, she was as well chained to the wall.  
"I'm not going to ask you again!" Sarge roared, "How were you revived!"  
"He doesn't know!" Millie shouted, "I don't know either!"  
"Shut up! No one was speakin' to you!" a guard slapped Millie in the face and she began to weep.  
"You bastard!" Tofu pulled on the shackles, "How dare you strike my sister! I oughta…"  
"Calm down, Tofu, my friend." Sarge gave a false grin, "Your sister won't get hurt if you just tell us everything. If you don't…"  
Sarge turned to the guard and he pulled out the same weapon that had drained Rosemary.  
"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Tofu yelled full of rage, "How hard can it be for you to understand!?!"  
Sarge snorted at Tofu and looked down as he snapped his fingers.  
The guard near Millie shocked her with the weapon. She screamed loudly, turning from normal form to primitive beast form, back to normal and passing out.  
"Millie!" Tofu was about to break the chains when another guard got him with the weapon in the neck.  
  
"What did they know of the occurrence that was reported to me?" The king asked as Sarge entered the room.  
"Not a thing, they were completely worthless!" Sarge announced then smirked, "We took care of them though."  
"Very good." The king nodded, "Try capturing some of the princesses friends. There's no doubt in my mind they now something.  
"Yes you highness." Sarge bowed and backed into the shadows.  
  
All the sayians celebrated with drinks and food in there separate divisions. Each one excited about tomorrow. Each one having a taste for blood-shed.  
Rio had gone with Sushi and Koi to the third class camp, Rosemary and the rest celebrated with in the second class village.  
The drunks sung drunken songs, the children that hadn't reunited with there parents did so, and everyone enjoyed themselves!  
Trunks sat next to Rosemary as she chugged down a beer.  
"I didn't know you drank." He looked at her.  
"So I'm one year to young in your human terms, so sue me." Rosemary belched and crushed the can.  
Trunks slightly laughed and looked at her, "I've missed, you don't know how bad I felt when I heard you were dead."  
Rosemary looked at Trunks, "Aw, now that I'm all drunk you're gonna make me cry."  
Trunks touched her hair and smiled, "For me?"  
"Who else?" She smiled then turned away realizing how bad her breath probably smelled.  
"Rosemary, I don't know if I truly meant it the first time, but I want to tell you something." Trunks started.  
"Yes?" Rosemary popped a piece of long-lasting gum in her mouth.  
"When I heard you died I knew for sure that I loved you." Trunks blurted.  
Rosemary stopped chewing the gum. It hadn't occurred to her until then that her feelings for Trunks had changed. She didn't stop loving him, no not at all, it was just that now she loved him--- differently.  
"Oh." She tried to think of something to say.  
"Oh?" Trunks raised one brow grinning, "Getting bored of me, huh?"  
"Oh no!" Rosemary exclaimed.  
"Yeah ya are." Trunks laughed, "You've heard it so many times it doesn't matter anymore."  
Rosemary grinned and Trunks went to kiss her.  
Suddenly Rio came and picked Rosemary up by the knees and Trunks missed and kissed the table.  
"There you are!" Rio smiled at her.  
"Mind putting me down?" Rosemary smiled back with her arms around Rio's neck.  
Trunks glowered at Rio unnoticed as Rio smirked at Rosemary and put her on her feet. As soon as she touched the ground he dipped her all the way down.  
"How about going to a REAL party?" He grinned at her, still holding her in the dance position. "The third-class really now how to party. Not like these people."  
Rosemary looked in his eyes. The shine wasn't visible and gave him such a dangerous attractive look. The scar made him even more seductive.  
"Well, I don't know." Rosemary grinned back, "I was having a plenty good time with my friends here. Might I add I haven't seen them?"  
"So? Your friend Sushi is there. She's quite a dancer." Rio lifted her and held her close to him.  
"Let me re-phrase that." Rosemary looked up at him, "I'm having a plenty good time with my once dead friend Collie and Trunks. Who knows if they die tomorrow?"  
"Oh, I see." Rio let her go, "So you don't care about your third-class friend."  
"No!" Rosemary exclaimed then lowered her tone, "That's not what I meant. I just haven't seen Trunks for so long and my heart-throbs are really annoying after awhile. Not only that, but Collie's been DEAD."  
Rio nodded and looked at Rosemary, "Not even for a little? You'll have fun! I promise."  
"Well," Rosemary looked at Trunks, "if it's okay with you."  
This caught Trunks by surprise. He stuttered as he replied, "Yeah… um… knock yourself… out… I don't care."  
Rosemary smiled, "Thanks Trunks."  
Then Rio and Rosemary left. Trunks watched them leave together. They looked so content! He thought.  
"What a blast!" Collie plopped down next to Trunks, drunken to the bone. "*Hiccup* how's by you?"  
"Just fine." Trunks stared off in the direction Rosemary had left, not really paying attention to anything.  
"Cool." Collie burped, "Come dance with me."  
"What?" Trunks turned.  
"Dance! Ya do know how to dance don'tcha?"  
"Of course I do." Trunks gloated crossing his arms.  
"Then c'mon!" Collie pulled Trunks up and they began to dance.  
  
"So, when's it due?" Rosemary asked Tiff over the noise.  
"Four months!" Tiff shouted back.  
"Boy or girl?"  
"Not sure."  
"How's it goin' babe?" Miko put his arm around Tiff's shoulders.  
"I'm bored!" Tiff shouted.  
"Let's boogie baby." Miko brought Tiff to where all the others had been dancing.  
"How's it going?" Rio came up behind Rosemary and wrapped his arms around her waste.  
"S'okay." Rosemary shrugged as Rio put his head next to hers.  
"That's no good!" He let go and spun Rosemary around so that she faced him, "I promised you'd have fun."  
"Oh I am." Rosemary nodded insincere.  
"No you aren't." Rio grinned as a slow song started to play.  
Rosemary looked at him, "Who are you to say whether…"  
Before Rosemary could finish Rio kissed her, but she didn't stop him. Why hadn't she stopped him? Instead, she gave in and kissed him right back. Rosemary's heart pounded as it did before. Just as strong--- if not stronger--- but this time, she embraced it. She took pleasure out of this pain. For now she knew this pain was love. Not like the love she shared with Trunks--- but something stronger--- something more seductive.  
They stopped when they heard a familiar gasp.  
Rosemary turned to see Sushi wide-eyed with her hands clasped over her mouth.  
"No! It's not what it looks like!" Rosemary exclaimed wide-eyed approaching her friend, but found it hopeless seeing her friend back-up. "Don't tell Trunks, please?"  
Sushi looked down.  
"Please, Sushi!" Rosemary pleaded.  
"He's our friend Rosemary how could you do that to him!" Sushi scolded Rosemary, "You know how easily you can break a human's heart! Him being a half-breed makes no difference!"  
Rosemary looked down with guilt. She wanted so badly to berate herself out loud. "I'll tell him."  
Rio was quite dazed grinning at himself, not realizing what was going on.  
"Goodbye Rio." Rosemary ran off.  
  
By the time Rosemary came Collie had gotten Trunks as drunk as she had been---not even--- he was even more wasted.  
"Trunks!" Rosemary ran over to him, "Trunks, we've gotta talk."  
"Can't it wait?" Trunks sat as Rosemary pulled him down to a bench.  
"No Trunks, we've gotta talk, NOW." Rosemary looked into his eyes.  
"Make it quick." Trunks burped.  
"Let me just start by saying, none of this is your fault--- it's all me--- it's all my fault…"  
Trunks stared at her wide-eyed.  
"What?" Rosemary looked at him.  
"Rosemary, do you realize how many of my break-up sentences start something like that?" Trunks looked at her, "Please say…"  
Rosemary looked down.  
"Oh crap." Trunks looked away as well.  
"Really Trunks its not…"  
"Save it, I don't care." Trunks got up, "Not like we were ever actually dating anyways."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rosemary jetted up.  
"I mean, it was all--- what my mom likes to call--- 'puppy love.' It wasn't really leading anywhere." Trunks stretched.  
Rosemary looked down hurt more than anything, "I'll let that slide because your drunk."  
"Whatever." Trunks started off.  
"Oh and Trunks," Rosemary started and Trunks stopped, "if it makes any difference… I still love you… just not the way I thought I did before."  
Trunks laughed under his breath, "So you love me, but you're not IN love with me… what a classic."  
Trunks started off in the crowd and after a long while Rosemary headed back to the third-class camp.  
  
When Rio came to Rosemary and his hide-out he found Rosemary training on a tree.  
"H'ya!" Rosemary chopped the tree in half then blew it to bits.  
"Wuh, save some for tomorrow, okay?" Rio laughed dropping his loot on the ground.  
"What's all that?" Rosemary powered down.  
"The dragon gypped us Rosemary." Rio said.  
"Wha?" Rosemary looked at him.  
"Well, he didn't gyp us completely, but he only gave us armor."  
"What?! But you saw all those weapons!"  
"They're no more powerful than the ones we have already."  
"I don't get it." Rosemary looked down then remembered what she had said, ~ The king has this awesome technology that can put out the toughest of sayians--- how about giving us armor even stronger? ~  
"Aw crap!" Rosemary shouted, "I didn't ask for weapons! I asked from armor! Dammit! My luck SUCKS!!!"  
"It's okay, Rosemary. At least we've got a top quality defense system on our side."  
  
"Hey, Mill." Tofu tried to smile through bruises, "Millie, you awake."  
Millie opened her eyes, "I wish I weren't."  
"Listen to that. Sounds like they're partying out there." Tofu said.  
"How good for them." Millie closed her eyes and hung from her fetters.  
"Don't you know what that means?"  
"What?" Millie asked keeping her position.  
"They're happy!"  
"Tofu, can you just cut to the chase, I really don't feel like listening about other peoples good fortune when I'm locked up down here." Millie looked at her brother.  
"Don't you get it?" Tofu looked around and whispered, "They've got a plan!"  
This caught Millie's attention, "Really?! But… oh no Tofu! They don't know we're down here! What if… what if…they're plan is to blow up the castle?"  
Tofu thought for a moment, "I guess whatever happens, happens."  
"You are just so delightful." Millie sighed sarcastically and made herself go unconscious.  
  
"Rio what are you rambling?!" Rosemary asked grumpy and groggy with sleep. Rio was chanting something in Sayian so fast Rosemary didn't get it and it began to make her annoyed. "Can't you see some people are TRYING to sleep?"  
"Let me sleep with you." He sat next to her.  
"WHAT?!" Rosemary exclaimed suddenly awake.  
"No, not like that," Rio looked down turning red, "I mean… just lay by your side… wait… you know what I'm trying to say!"  
"Why?" Rosemary looked at him.  
"I'm worried."  
"You're always worried."  
"But I'm really worried now."  
"About what?"  
"I mean, what if a soldier happened to be at one of those parties and they found out what was going on. Then, they tracked us down and while we were sleeping got us. What if they slit my throat and kid-napped you? If you were ever harmed, I don't know what I'd do! I swore I'd protect you." Rio confided.  
Rosemary sat up and put a hand on Rio's shoulder, "You are the most paranoid sayian if I ever did see one… but I see you care so I'm gonna cut you some slack. I'll hang with you at your hay-stack until you fall asleep--- then go right back to mine. That way, you have no idea and nothing to worry about."  
"What if you fall asleep first?" Rio asked.  
"I won't." Rosemary curled up next to Rio as he sat in he hit the hay (literally, it's a stack of hay!).  
Rio started to laugh silently.  
"What… what's so funny?" Rosemary looked up at him.  
"Nothing it's just… this reminds me of a story my mother once told me about my grandparents."  
"Oh? Tell it to me." Rosemary nudged her head next to Rio's chest.  
"Um, well," Rio looked up, "it starts like this…"  
"Yawn." Rosemary teased.  
"*Ahem* " Rio eyed Rosemary and went on, "Well, as you know all third class sayians in the first generation were shipped off as soon as they're born to conquer other planets."  
"Yes, I know."  
"Well, my grandma was a third class, but was never assigned a planet to conquer so she was assigned to be a soldier trainee. That's where she met my gramps--- a first class. Let's see, she was probably three and he was probably six when they first met. At first they couldn't STAND each other, my grandma thought gramps was a self-centered snob and my gramps thought grandma was a weak dirty good-for-nothing that just takes up space.  
"So anyway, one day they got so pisted at each other they just started fighting. Some how, in the end, they became good friends. They're timing couldn't be worse. That's when the king decides he wants to send my grandma to scout the earth's moon and my grandpa to conquer and live on Namek."  
"Oh no, what did they do?" Rosemary asked sleepily.  
"Well, they ran away, just like we did--- except they hid on another planet. Every night they stayed close to one another to protect each other, and soon they grew and had my mom and the story goes on… Rosemary?" Rio nudged her, but she had fallen asleep. He leaned back and grinned, "Well, I guess I showed her."  
  
Bulma yawned as she walked down the stairs and turned on the light. She jumped as she saw Trunks sitting at the kitchen table.  
"Trunks?! What are you doing p so late? You know we've got a fight tomorrow! And why were you in the dark?" She asked getting a glass of water.  
"I'm trying to remember." Trunks replied bluntly.  
"Remember what, dear?" Bulma sat at the table.  
"Rosemary told me something--- she said it was real important--- but… but I can't remember what it was, over even what I said. I was too drunk TO remember."  
"DRUNK!?!" Bulma looked at him.  
"Wuh, I mean tired!" Trunks lied.  
"I'm sure it will come to you. Just go to sleep! If you fall asleep on the battle-field and get your head blown off, don't say anything." Bulma went back upstairs.  
"I won't be able to." Trunks laughed.  
  
*SNORE**SNORE* Tofu slept when Millie slapped him in the head with her shoe.  
"Hey Millie! Watch where your… MILLIE!" Tofu looked up and saw Millie standing in front of him, "How'd you get out?"  
Millie showed Tofu one of the guards ray-guns and broke the chains, "They came to check on us and when he turned around I got it with my tail."  
"You were always my favorite little sister." Tofu smiled.  
"I was always your ONLY little sister." Millie smiled and looked out the dungeon door.  
"Don't worry about it sis, I still got my armor remember?" Tofu smiled.  
"Yahoo! Freedom, here we come!" Millie ran to her brother.  
  
Rosemary moved around and woke up. She didn't remember putting a cement block in her hay-stack. She looked to see what she was laying and found Rio. In the dim light he looked so attractive to her, but she tried to ignore it. She was just about to climb into her own bed, when Rio stopped her in his sleep by grabbing her shoulder.  
Rosemary turned around nervously. Rio had a firm yet gentle grip. Must be a reflex, Rosemary thought and tried to head to her bed again. This time though, she stopped herself. She had felt so warm and safe and protected with Rio. It was dawn, they wouldn't be asleep for much longer, what difference would it make? Rosemary laid her head right under Rio's chin and put her arm around his rock hard stomach. Soon she fell back asleep.  
  
Rio tried to move, but seemed to be stuck. What the heck was on him? He couldn't feel his arm, something was squeezing his stomach and what was under his chin? He woke up and found Rosemary laying comfortably beside him. He was just about to take her to her hay-stack bed when he saw her slumbering face. What a babe, he thought and leaned back. It was dawn, they wouldn't be asleep for much longer, he could deal with it. Besides, between his arm's blood circulation and a cute babe laying at his side, Rio would pick the cute babe any day.  
  
Trunks jetted up from his bed. Holy crap, he thought, now I remember! He slapped his face and dropped down back in his bed trying to catch his breath. Why oh why did he have to remember?  
  
***NOTES*** What dumb wishes...I AGREE WITH VEGETA DARNNET!!! 


	18. Under Seige

*Chapter 18*  
.:: Under Siege ::.  
  
Rosemary was saddened to waken in a position of certain solitude. Where was the rock hard body that had kept her safe and warm last night?  
"Rio?" Rosemary called out getting up and rubbing her eyes. When there was no answer she called out even louder, "Rio?!"  
"Up here Rosemary!" Rio called back from outside the hide-out.  
"Oh, okay." Rosemary laid down again to go to sleep.  
"Rosemary! Are you getting ready down there?" Rio asked.  
"No, I'm sleeping." Rosemary muttered.  
"Well, get up. We have to get an early start so that we can lead the first troops."  
"Alright, alright." Rosemary got up and stretched. The armor was right next to her all ready to put on. The under part was just like Rosemary's pink armor except the boots weren't built in and it was silver instead. The top part was just like the old shoulder-less sayian armor, except it was ivory white with a silver dragon across the stomach. There was as well silver metal looking boots that Rosemary was surprised to find actually the most comfortable boots she ever wore; a silver laser-gun for her right arm; and a silver helmet with a clear glass scouter.  
"Ready." Rosemary jumped out the hole. Rio had on the same uniform, but in gold instead and a yellow-glass scouter. "No fair! How come you get gold and I get silver?"  
Rio smiled, "All the guys got gold."  
"Does that mean all the girls have silver?"  
"Yep."  
"Not fair."  
"What, you'd rather have the villages be colour coded again? In that case you should be wearing pink."  
Rosemary went cold then exclaimed, "That's okay! Silver's fine! Silver's fine!"  
"Thought so." Rio smirked, "Ready to go?"  
"All ready." Rosemary grinned nodding.  
"Let's go." Rio said and flew off.  
"Hey wait for me!" Rosemary flew after him.  
They headed to the Vegeta-sei lake where all the sayians were meeting.  
  
As Rosemary and Rio flew over Collie's house, Bulma came out the house.  
"What a beautiful day!" She stretched.  
"For bloodshed." Ika smirked pushing her way out the door, she was all dressed and ready.  
"Oh, I forgot," Bulma looked down, "what pity."  
"Yeah, whatever. Tell the others I went to the lake." Ika said and flew off.  
"Hey ma!" Collie shouted running out the house still in her pajamas with her blanket tangled around her and Jacko stuck to her back cursing silently, "Wait!"  
"She's gone you damn ass! Now let me go before I blast your god-damned head off your god-damn shoulders and blow the resta ya to god-damn Hell!" Jacko cursed at her peeved.  
"Hey, what are ya doin' on my ass?" Collie just noticed Jacko was there.  
Jacko turned red with anger and started shouting curses, "You dragged me outta bed dammit! Here I was resting in my bed and you have to be a stupid ass and drag me down the damn stairs! This could be the last time I ever get to sleep you bitch!"  
"That still don't explain why you're on my ass." Collie looked at him.  
Jacko gritted his teeth, "I dunno Collie, I like it here."  
"Well stop it!" Collie yanked Jacko off the blanket.  
"Did Ika leave already?!" Unagi ran out with a piece of bread in his mouth.  
"Yeah." Bulma nodded.  
"Thanks, Fruinu." Unagi saluted and flew off.  
"Fruinu?" Bulma repeated raising one brow.  
Collie started laughing, "That's a Sayian name!"  
"What's it mean?" Bulma looked at her.  
"Fruit!" Collie laughed.  
"Hey." Bulma narrowed her eyes.  
"Well, now you're are official one of us." Jacko slapped Bulma on the back.  
"Look! It's Sushi and Koi!" Collie pointed to the sky, then shielded her eyes to see. "Who are those other two?"  
  
"So," Sushi smiled at Tiff, "When's it expected?"  
"What?" Tiff asked.  
"Don't fool, it's plain to see you're having a kid." Sushi said.  
Tiff blushed, "I'm not sure, probably in 4 more months, but you know sayian kids--- when they want to come out… they come out!"  
"So have you two made any plans for the future?" Koi asked.  
"What? Like uh marriage?" Miko looked up quickly, "I um, I'm not good with uh, that kinda commitment."  
Tiff's eyes darkened, "It's okay though."  
Sushi looked at them and stopped, "No it's not!"  
The other three stopped as well.  
"This is war!" Sushi shouted, "You two might never see each other EVER again! You really want to take that chance?"  
Miko sighed, "Like Marriage will stop us from dying."  
"It won't, but it gives you two an unbreakable bond!" Sushi said.  
Tiff looked down and Miko looked at her, "Is… is that what you want?"  
"Well…" Tiff started, "I dunno…"  
"Bay, c'mon tell me. I ain't gonna happen 'less I know that's what YOU want." Miko told her.  
Koi motioned for Sushi to go. Sushi nodded and Koi and Sushi flew off.  
"Well, it is what I want Miko." Tiff looked into his brown eyes, "It is, but… I know your parents never got married…"  
"So ya thought that's the way I wanted it too." Miko nodded looking down, "I guess it was, but if ya wanna get married then I'm willing to go through with it."  
"Are you sure?" Tiff looked up bright-eyed.  
"Yeah." Miko nodded again.  
"Oh, Miko!" Tiff smiled and hugged Miko.  
"They make such a good couple." Sushi smiled looking back at the two as they flew to the Sayian Lake.  
"Yes, they'd be perfect is that girl spoke out more." Koi said firmly, but gently. Sushi looked at him and he grinned.  
  
~ How? How'd this happen? Why'd it happen to ME?! ~ Trunks worried about Rosemary as he sat on his bed with all his armour on except the helmet, ~ Don't be a fool Trunks! You knew this was going to happen! You knew it was going to happen the moment you laid eyes on that guy! Besides, how could you blame Rosemary? You couldn't rightfully call her your girlfriend. She was taken away from you practically right after you met. And when she was captured, sure you planned to save her, but did you? No, it was that other guy that saved her. ~  
Trunks stood up and mumbled as he put on his helmet, "Rosemary, I love you with all my heart, but I realize now--- I'm not the right choice for you--- and I respect that… I guess."  
"What was that boy!" Vegeta shouted.  
Trunks turned surprised, "Oh, hey dad."  
"What did you say?" Vegeta scowled at Trunks.  
"Nothing." Trunks went out the door.  
"That didn't sound like nothing! Don't you turn your back on me boy! I demand you tell me what you said!" Vegeta shouted.  
Trunks sighed and turned around, "I said Rosemary's not right for me… or uh… visa versa."  
"WHAT!" Vegeta shouted, "I don't think so you little brat! That's girl's going to be your mate even if I have to kill ever single sayian in this whole damn empire!"  
"What?" Trunks looked at him shocked.  
"What?" Bulma came behind Trunks just as shocked, "Are you forcing Trunks to…"  
"Stay out of this woman! This doesn't concern you!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma.  
"Like hell it does!" Bulma shouted right back, "Are you forcing my son to get married?! He's only 21 Vegeta! He has plenty of time!"  
"Will you just stay out of this woman!" Vegeta shouted.  
"NO!!! And my name is NOT WOMAN! It's BULMA, BULMA, BULMA! How the hell is that so hard to remember!" Bulma screeched.  
Vegeta snorted and left to the lake.  
"And Bulma wins again." Bulma smiled and looked at Trunks, "What was he talking to you about?"  
"He wants Rosemary to be my uh… mate." Trunks stared wide-eyed down the steps into nowhere.  
  
As one of the sayians spoke Rosemary stared blindly at the lake.  
"What's up with you?" Rio looked at her.  
"I haven't taken a nice bath in so long." Rosemary continued to stare until she finally jumped in.  
"Rosemary!" Rio ran in after her.  
Everyone looked at Rosemary and Rio swim in the water then go under. One minute, then two, then three, four, five…  
"What's everybody looking at?" Sushi asked Collie's whole family as her and her dad landed followed by Tiff, Miko, and Vegeta.  
"Rosemary and Rio went under," Collie started to snicker, "I think they're making out."  
Vegeta gritted his teeth and went into the water.  
"What's up? What I miss?" Trunks landed.  
Sushi looked at him, "Sushi thinks Rio and Rosemary are making out under the water and your dad just went to break it up."  
"Oh." Trunks looked at the water, he thought it would pain him to hear about Rosemary with another guy, but surprisingly it didn't.  
Suddenly blasts came up from the water and a giant tidal wave hit the crowd. Everyone looked up and saw Rosemary being choked by a giant sea-creature!  
Rio blew it's head off and Rosemary tossed the creature into the water. Meanwhile, Vegeta was beating the crap out of two other sea-creatures.  
Rio and Rosemary landed as more creatures came up from the water.  
"Damn those piranhas!" Rosemary cursed.  
"Why'd you go and have to wake'em up! Now they're after us!" Rio shouted.  
"Nobody told you to follow me!" Rosemary shouted back.  
"I swore I'd protect you and I can't exactly do that when I don't know where you are!"   
"I was underwater! What more do you need to know!" Rosemary snapped.  
Trunks saw one of the creatures go after Rosemary and shouted, "Hey! Look out!"  
"Huh?" Rosemary turned around and suddenly Trunks pushed Rosemary out the way making the piranha bite him instead of her. He dropped to the ground immediately starting to sweat.  
"Trunks! You idiot! Why did you do that?! I could've got out the way! Why'd you let it bite you!" Rosemary shouted kneeling next to Trunks. "Do you know what's going to happen to you know?! It's poison's gonna kill you and there's no antidote!"   
Trunks smirked and passed out.  
"Trunks!" Rosemary shook him, "You can't die! Not before the battle! Not like this! Not like this!!!"  
Rio gritted his teeth at seeing Rosemary so upset, he looked at the piranha creeping up behind Rosemary and blew it up. He turned to the crowd, "You wanna battle, right? Well, how 'bout a practice battle to get us ready!"  
"Yeah!" All the sayians cheered and attacked the creatures coming out the lake.  
"C'mon, follow me." Rio picked Trunks up and looked at Rosemary.  
Rosemary looked at him dumbfounded.  
"Do you want to save your friend or not!" Rio said firmly.  
Rosemary nodded and got up.  
"Follow me." Rio started flying and Rosemary flew after him.  
"Where are we going?" She asked along the way.  
"It's a lie." Rio said.  
"What's a lie?" Rosemary tried to keep up.  
"There is an antidote." Rio said, "The king would put out those things if there wasn't an antidote. It's just that, only him and his men know it."  
Rosemary grinned happily, "Really?!"  
"Yep." Rio nodded grinning.  
"Hey wait a minute, why are you doing this?" Rosemary looked at him.  
Rio smirked, "I hate to see you unhappy."  
Rosemary blushed and looked away.  
  
"We got'em all!" Jacko cheered jumping up with a fist in the air and all the sayians cheered.  
"Hey," Sushi looked up, "Hey everyone!"  
Everyone looked at her.  
"Those mutant piranhas were as well from the mote surrounding the castle! So that means we can attack in the water!"  
All the sayians cheered again and one yelled, "This may very well be our very last battle!"  
"Yeah!" All the sayians cheered once again.  
"Onward all you scavengers!" Ika ordered, "Princess Rosemary will join us later!"  
All the sayians then marched forward. The third class in the front, second class in the middle, first in the back along with any rebel soldiers.  
  
"Here it is." Rio leaned Trunks up against a tree and picked a white fruit from it. "Let me see your hand Rosemary."  
Rosemary gave Rio her hand and he cut her finger.  
"Owe!" Rosemary pulled her hand away and glowered at Rio, "What he hell did you do that for?"  
"It's part of the antidote now give me your hand." Rio demanded.  
"Why couldn't you cut your own finger?" Rosemary gave Rio her hand.  
"Because your finger is already cut." Rio smashed the fruit in half and put Rosemary's finger in the juice.  
"Ah, Rio that stings!" Rosemary whined as her blood swirled in the bowl shaped fruit as it mixed with the juice.  
"Don't be such a baby." Rio looked at her grinning and let her hand go.  
Rosemary held her finger and Rio mixed around the juice.  
"He's not going to drink it like one of those humans vampires, is he?" Rosemary looked at Rio.  
"He has no choice." Rio gave Rosemary the bowl, "Make sure he drinks ALL of it."  
Rosemary nodded and kneeled next to Trunks, she then opened Trunks' mouth and fed him the juice, when it was all gone she looked at Rio.  
"Now all we can do is wait." Rio said.  
Rosemary looked back at Trunks wondering why. Why did Trunks have to be so stupid as to get bitten by that piranha? She could've withstood the venomous bite, but Trunks wasn't a full blood sayian!  
  
"Company halt!" A third class sayian marshal ordered in sayian as the sayian troops surrounded the castle. He looked around to make sure everyone was there and ordered an attack.  
Second class soldiers took to the sky and started attacking form the air. Third class soldiers shot flaming bombs out of catapults at the castle while the first class soldiers hid around the castle ready to ambush any of the kings soldiers.  
A whole troop of royal guards marched out and the first class chopped their heads off.  
The rebel sayians were doing great until the royal guards brought on the cavalry…  
  
"Where… where am I?" Trunks blinked.  
"Trunks?!" Rosemary looked at him concerned with glassy eyes.  
"What… happened?" Trunks asked.  
"YOU JACKASS!" Rosemary slapped him in the face.  
"Owe! Rosemary! What the hell was that for?!" Trunks geld his cheek.  
"For being so damn courageous, for risking your life for me, for doing that act of stupidity and for scaring me half to death!" Rosemary shouted.  
"In other words, she slapped you for being a hero, friend." Rosemary grinned crouched next to Trunks.  
"Well, your welcome… I-um think." Trunks stood up.  
"We better go." Rio said to the two.  
Rosemary and Trunks nodded and flew off.  
When they reached the battle ground they saw such disturbing sites. The royal guards were shouting what seemed to be large electric bombs at the outer sayians. The bombs would blow up electrocuting all the sayians in that area.  
"That's the same thing that my father used on me!" Rosemary exclaimed.  
"They're gonna pay." Rio gritted his teeth.  
"I'm going to help the others load the catapults." Trunks said and flew down.  
"Lets spice this up a bit." Rio grinned at Rosemary turning super sayian.  
"You bet." Rosemary turned super sayian as she grinned back.  
The two attacked the castle and landed on the roof.  
Sarge charged at Rosemary with a knife as Rio fought with two other sayians.  
"You'll die you little bastard!" He roared trying t slice her with a knife.  
She jumped back and finally flipped backwards and kicked him in the face as she stood on her hands and jumped to her feet.   
"Will, I should've killed you along time ago." Rosemary pointed galactic gun at Sarge and smirked as she fired.  
Sarge grinned as he stood up. The blast merely bounced off him.  
"What the hell?!" Rosemary stared wide-eyed.  
Sarge blasted Rosemary right in the face and she flipped backwards off the roof.  
"Rosemary!" Rio dived down after her.  
He caught her and stopped in mid-air, "What happened?"  
"He just blocked it!" Rosemary exclaimed in Rio's arms.  
  
"Attention!" Sushi ordered her troop in sayian, "Company march!"  
The third class troop marched into the mote and started to break-in through the castle by going into the dungeon.  
Sushi led three troops inside, but by the time she got to the fourth one the guards had noticed and shot a bomb into the water.  
Koi noticed it and shouted from the land, "Get out of the water! Get out of the water!"  
The sayians saw the bomb floating in the water and started to swim out, most didn't make it. The bomb blew-up frying all the sayians in the water ten times as bad as it would have if they were on land, it lasted ten times as long as well.  
When it stopped Trunks jumped into the water and started dragging the sayians out the mote with a whole bunch of others. He brought about twenty of them two the emergency truck Bulma was driving.  
When about fifty were loaded on Bulma took off to get them the proper medical attention.  
Poor Sushi, Trunks shook his head and ran back to the mote to help retrieve the rest.  
  
The troops that had made it inside ambushed the guards shooting he electric bombs and slit their throats, giving the others time to fight back.  
Jacko had turned super sayian and was blowing up the castle from the air. He did a good job of it too.   
"Take this!" Jacko shouted blasting down a tower.  
Someone tapped him in the shoulder and he turned around just to get punched in the face.  
He flew back and held his now bloody nose.  
"Oops, did I do that?" A royal soldier grinned.  
Jacko winced at him and took good aim at the guys head. "You think because you're bigger then me you're smarter."  
The royal guard didn't even notice Jacko was firing t him until his head blew up.  
"But you're not." Jacko watched the soldier's decapitated body fall out of the sky.  
"Jacko come!" Rosemary ordered in her super sayian mode, "I've got a plan."  
All four super sayians (Trunks, Rosemary Rio, and Jacko) huddled.  
"One of us will get on each side of the castle, the next bomb to hit the ground is our signal to fire." Rosemary ordered.  
"But what about the people the bomb hits?" Trunks asked.  
Rosemary shook her head sadly, "We can't stop them all, this is war and people are going to get hurt! We can't prevent that."  
All of them nodded and got on each side of the castle. As soon as the bomb hit they did exactly what they were told. The first fifteen floors were destroyed in a flash the next three floors were beginning to be destroyed. Suddenly, a giant bomb headed right towards Rosemary.  
"Rosemary look out!" Rio shouted watching it fly.  
Rosemary turned taken by surprised and tried to stop it with her hands but it smashed her into the ground breaking most of her ribs.  
"Get it off of you!" Trunks shouted flying over to her and trying to help her lift the bomb.  
"I can't! I'm stuck!" Rosemary shouted. The bomb would explode any second now, all the soldiers nearby ran, "Get out of here!"  
Before Trunks could say anything more Rosemary used the remainder of her strength to blow Trunks up into the air just as the bomb exploded.  
"Rosemary!" Rio landed and started digging through the ruins.  
"You idiot! Now that she's dead you want to save her!" Trunks landed yelling at Rio.  
"She's not dead, can't you hear it?" Rio dug into the ground.  
"What?" Trunks looked at him.  
Rio looked at Trunks shocked then kept digging, "I forgot, you're not a true sayian."  
"Did you find her?" Jacko landed, "That explosion was huge!"  
"Help me dig her out." Rio ordered, "She's still alive!"  
"How can you tell!" Trunks yelled.  
"Her heartbeat," Rio kept digging, "when a sayian is in love, they can always hear their mates heartbeat…but you wouldn't understand, you're only a half breed."  
Trunks gritted his teeth and pushed Rio to the side so he could help dig Rosemary out.  
Suddenly Jacko looked up, "Collie."  
Before explanation he flew off.  
  
"Jacko! Jacko!" Collie yelled carrying her mother over her back and helping her dad walk by put his arm around her neck. Her left arm had been dislocated and she had scar from the right cheek right across the nose to the left cheek. "Jacko!"  
Jacko land and helped Collie by taking his father. They went as fast as they could through the battle to get to Bulma's truck. So man of their troops were dying. How could they be so arrogant? How could they be so stupid? This sneak attack turned around and snuck up on them. How were they to know the king had such power?  
"Retreat! Retreat!" A soldier called, then many soldiers called. They had lost, but took many of the king's troops down with them.  
  
"I see her!" Trunks exclaimed as rebel soldiers ran by trying to get away from the castle.  
"Rosemary!" Rio gasped as he saw her. She looked as though she'd been frozen to death and she jerked every time and electric charge went through her. She was too pale t be human or beast, Rio got frost bite just by touching her. He pulled her out the ditch and held her in his arms. "We need hot water! Fast!"  
Trunks nodded and they raced to Collie's house.  
  
When the three got there injured sayians were everywhere. Trunks and Rio ran up the stairs with Rosemary to the bathroom.  
"How hot?" Trunks looked at Rio.  
"As hot as it goes, it'll hurt her, but it's the only way!" Rio said.  
Trunks nodded and turned the hot water on. As the tub filled Rio put towels around Rosemary and held her tight to try and keep her warm.  
"So… c-cold." Rosemary shivered and dug her head into Rio's shoulder.  
Rio looked at her concerned then shot a glance at Trunks, "Is it done yet?!"  
"Yeah." Trunks turned off the water.  
"I'm sorry Rosemary." Rio whispered right before dumping her right in the water.  
Rosemary's eyes widened as she let out a deafening scream. Rio and Trunks covered there ears as glass shattered all around them.  
  
The scream was heard throughout the whole kingdom.  
"What the…?" Bulma stopped short as the glass and mirrors on her truck shatter, "Agh! What's that?!"  
She covered her ears. The people in the back of the truck revived angrily.  
All the sayians near by dropped to their knees and covered their ears.  
  
In the reviving tanks (you know those things filled with water that Vegeta and Goku went into after they got beat up) that held the injured sayians all broke and all the hut sayians poured out onto the ground.  
"What… What's going on?" Sushi opened her eyes drowsily.  
Collie covered her ears as she ran in with her family.  
  
It wasn't just Rosemary's scream that was so strong it was her sheer power that was being lifted from the burning pain. Her silver armour turned red and the towels round her burned through. She made the bath boil and the steam become stronger. Finally, she was at peace.  
"Are you okay, now?" Trunks asked kneeling next to her.  
"No…" Rosemary shook her head, it looked as though she were going to cry, "My ribs hurt so bad, I can't move right."  
With all the blood that had washed off Rosemary the water turned dark red.  
"It's okay." Rio patted her head, "we'll get you too a doctor as soon as your blood pressure is back to normal.  
"I want to go now." Rosemary looked at him firmly.  
"Or we'll go now." Rio nodded and looked at Trunks, "Get some towels and a blanket--- a very big blanket."  
Trunks nodded and did what he was told.  
  
"Did you hear her?" Sarge grinned at the king, referring to Rosemary.  
"That I did." The king nodded, "With this power, those rebels will now who is their supreme ruler once again. I am unstoppable."  
  
***NOTES*** You by now have noticed I really don't care for fixing typos, SORRY! Deal with it ^_^ 


	19. The King Gives No Mercy!

*Chapter 19*  
.:: The King Gives No Mercy! ::.  
  
As Rosemary recovered she thought of all the people that died that day. She wouldn't let that happen again. Sure they died with the honor in knowing they fought for their beliefs, but they also died afraid. Now that she thought about it, this wasn't their fight! This was her fight! This was between her and her father! No longer would she let anyone fight for her, from now on she fights alone. No more of her people shall fight, no more shall die.  
"Rio." Rosemary called out with all the energy he could come up with.  
"He had to check up on his brother and sister-in-law, but he'll be back." Trunks was sitting in a chair next to Rosemary's bed. He had his arms crossed and his eyes closed as he leaned his head on the wall. He stood up all night for her.  
"Trunks… you guys… you saved me." Rosemary stuttered.  
Trunks smiled tiredly at her.  
A sayian nurse walked in, "There's an empty reviving chamber if you want t use it?"  
"That… that won't be necessary…" Rosemary tried to sit up, then fell back down, "Well… maybe I could use it…"  
  
"Will they be all right?" Jacko asked Collie as he looked at his mother and father revive in the reviving tanks.  
"Yes, they should be fine." Collie replied.  
"Will YOU be all right?" Jacko looked at Collie.  
Collie looked at him then away. She looked at her broken arm and felt the band aid covering the stitches on her nose and looked back at Jacko. They stared each other in the eye for the longest and Collie finally grinned. "Of coarse lil' bro. Ya know me, you haven't changed that much have you?"  
Jacko shook his head and hugged his sister.  
  
"My little girl, how could I let this happen to you?" Koi looked at Sushi through the glass sadly. He kneeled and put his hand on the glass, "I won't lose you like I lost your mother… I promise… I'm not a coward anymore."  
Sushi slightly opened her eyes and touch he glass her father's hand was on with her own.  
"Sushi." Koi gasped and Sushi went out again, "Sushi you must hang on."  
~ I know daddy, I won't let go, I promise. ~ Sushi thought.  
  
~ Don't leave me, kid… I need you. ~ Rosemary felt as though Rio had said that and opened her eyes. She was in the reviving tank, she put her hands on the glass and tried to see outside. She felt so alone. Then a hand knocked on the glass. Rosemary's vision cleared--- Trunks!--- it was Trunks. Where was Rio though? Rosemary looked around worried. She wouldn't leave him if he did the same for her.  
Rio kneeled in front of the glass and grinned at her. Rosemary let out a little sigh of relief. They were okay, but the others, did they make it?  
"Everyone's alright Rosemary." Rio said as if he had been listening in on her thoughts, "Only a few… didn't make it."  
Rosemary wanted to ask about Sushi, Collie, Jacko and their families, but that darn mask was holding her back.  
This time Trunks answered, "Sushi's pretty beat-up, but she's in the reviving tank now. Her dad is fine, considering the circumstances. Collie and Jacko are doing fine as well, but their parents haven't come to yet."  
~ They're strong… they'll make it…" Rosemary smiled to herself.  
  
It took more than a month for the group of sayians to get better and back on their feet. During that time they got pulverized by the king. When Rosemary finally fully recovered(with the exception of her broken ribs) she made up her mind, she was going solo.  
"Thank you all for coming." Rosemary stood in front of her people, "I have something to announce…"  
"Don't hesitate Princess Rosemary! Whatever it is just spit it out!" A sayian man shouted.  
"Yes milady! Just tell us!" A sayian woman shouted.  
Rosemary cleared her throat and looked down, "We've… You've been so much… and for what? To see your families die? To be close to death in battle? To shed the blood of your own people?"  
"What are you saying princess?" A sayian called.  
"Yes Princess Rosemary, tell us!" Another called.  
"I'm saying that…" she looked at her people, she loved them so, that's something her father would never understand! He would make them suffer, suffer for eternity, and yet… what was she doing? She was doing exactly what her father would do--- killing them. It was not in the same manner, but lives were being lost. She couldn't bare it anymore, "I'm saying that I can no longer watch you--- my people--- die… not for me. This is my battle and I can no longer involve you."  
The crowd began to roar with disagreement.  
"We're fighting for you milady!"  
"Yeah! If we didn't want this war we would've topped along time ago!"  
"Lady Rosemary! We care to much about you to let you down!"  
"We care to much about ourselves as well!"  
"We're in too deep to back now!" Miko joined in.  
"If you were killed we'd never forgive ourselves!" Tiff shouted.  
"SILENCE!" Rosemary yelled, "I'M FIGHTING ALONE AND THAT IS FINAL!"  
Rosemary jumped down from the stage and pushed through the crowd ignoring all their comments.  
"You really are arrogant aren't you." Trunks stood in her path.  
"How is this being a arrogant?" Rosemary glowered at him.  
"This is the most selfish act I've ever seen." Trunks crossed his arm.  
"I'm doing this for them!" Rosemary snapped.  
"Look at them!" Trunks raised his voice, "All this time, they've been fighting for you! They've risked their lives for you! They've even DIED for you! Now you're turning your back on them and discarding them, saying this is stopping the pain when it makes matters worse!"  
"How?!" Rosemary snarled.  
"Now they'll have to live knowing it was all for nothing! They fought for NOTHING, they died for NOTHING, because in the end you decide to be the hero and cover up your act of stupidity with an act of bravery. You haven't even thought about what they really want. They're sayians! They live for the fight! They also live for pride and honor! But the king has stole it away from them… now they want it back."  
Could it be true? Could these sayians truly want to fight? Rosemary turned and looked at her people firmly. They took a few steps back to let her speak.  
"Is that what you want?" Rosemary shouted, "Is that it? Do you really want to risk your lives?!"  
All the sayians nodded in approval.  
"Then do so," Rosemary looked down, "but I'll have no part of this."  
Rosemary retreated once again through the crowd in he other direction so that Trunks couldn't stop her.  
  
"Your mother wouldn't approve of this Rosemary." Rio ran after Rosemary.  
Rosemary felt like slapping him, she felt like yelling at him, but she stomped off in silence. Her mother would disapprove of her saving her people?  
"Nevertheless, I'm by your side." Rio caught up with her.  
"No." Rosemary stopped, "I can't let you…"  
"You mean, you can't STOP me." Rio crossed his arms, "I understand that you want to fight your dad alone. I understand that… and I'll let it be, but I refuse you to get hurt in your condition."  
"My condition is fine." Rosemary said through clenched teeth. Then, with out warning Rio punched her right in the ribs. Rosemary gritted her teeth to keep from crying out as she dropped to her knees holding her ribs.  
"My point exactly." Rio looked down at her.  
  
"Out of the way! Out of the way!" Two beggars dressed in large tattered brown cloaks that covered head to toe and big hats ran by after Rosemary.  
"Rosemary!" The taller male one yelled stopping in front of Rosemary as Rio helped her up. The beggar pulled out a sword and put it to Rosemary's throat. Rio was about to attack, but Rosemary stopped him. "I demand you help us in the battle with the king!"  
"Leave peasant." Rosemary said without fear of the sword to her throat, "If you understood my reasons you'd leave it alone."  
The male beggar went on, "You think you're doing us good, but you're not! What do you take us for? Damn weak humans?!"  
Rosemary was silent and waited for him to go on.  
"We're not humans and we're not afraid to die in war! We're afraid to die without a leader! We're afraid to die without reason! We're afraid to die without honor!" The beggar thrust the sword closer to Rosemary's neck, "I was once the king's best slave! Or rather soldier… but I felt like a slave! I fell in love with you Rosemary! I believed you'd lead us to victory! You made me realize I was fighting for the losing side."  
Rosemary's eyes widened, "T-Tofu?"  
The beggar ripped the hat and cloak from him and dropped it to the ground, it was him, it was Tofu. "I lost everything to fight with and for you!"  
The second beggar ripped the cloak and hat from her, revealing to be Millie, "We cannot win without you!"  
"I just can't." Rosemary shook her head.  
Tofu dropped his sword and shook Rosemary by the soldiers, "You an and you will! If you were as weak and cowardly as you're acting now we'd let you leave in a flash! But you're not Rosemary! You're the only one who can set us free! You are our future!"  
Rosemary looked into Tofu's dark brown eyes and looked at him. He was filthy from head to toe, so this is what was to become of the king's second hand man. Tofu shook her again.  
"Are you listening, dammit!?!" Tofu shouted.  
"Let go! I hear you!" Rosemary knocked Tofu off, "I see I cannot convince you people to give into my ideas, so there's only one thing left to do…"  
  
"In conclusion my dear people, I'm sorry for seeming selfish or coward, I did not understand what YOU wanted--- as a friend of mine said—so I take back what I said. But! If you feel as though you don't want to fight, by all means, go! And that's an ORDER!" Rosemary announced, "I must warn you all though. Once I'm fight my father I can no longer help you."  
  
"Your majesty," Sarge bowed, "Should we plan another attack."  
"Yes," The king smirked, "But this one I want to be different."  
"Sire?" Sarge looked up.  
"I've been told that the humans use a war method called 'divide and conquer'," The king began.  
"Humans are strong enough to battle?" Sarge asked.  
"I-uh guess… but that's beside the point!" The king cleared his throat and went on, "This method takes little differences the other side has and use the little differences against them. Therefore separating the groups and making them easier to beat."  
"Do you think that's nessary? I mean, we got those rebels cornered! And even if we do use this earthling technique, how could we execute it? With Princess Rosemary as their leader, the rebels will never go against each other!"  
"Oh we'll see about that," the king snickered, "as for it being nessary, I highly believe it is! You forget, our first war with the rebels. We thought we had them right where we wanted them, then they turned around and beat the bloody crap out of us! Although we won, thanks to me, I refuse to let that happen again!" The king replied.  
"So then what's the plan, my lord?" Sarge asked.  
"Get my best spies, swat team, and soldiers, then I'll tell you the plan."  
  
"Everyone get ready! The king is coming!" A sayian shouted at the first class village as the soldiers marched by.  
They merely passed the first class camp.  
"What gives?!" A sayian pulled a soldier out of line.  
"By order of his majesty and Princess Rosemary the first and third class villages are not to be harmed." The soldier said.  
"The princess ordered that?" The sayian let o of the soldier.  
"Affirmative." The soldier saluted and went on his way.  
The sayian looked at her comrades in confusion.  
  
As soon as the troop got to the second class village they attacked without warning.  
"Limme go ya asshole!" Collie shouted as she was slammed against her house.  
"No you can't go in there!" Jack shouted as two guards tried to get in his house. Ika and Unagi still were not well, they couldn't fight yet!  
"Get out of my way!" One of the guards punched Jacko to the side.  
Rosemary jumped in front of the door with her arms spread out, "I will not let you go any further."  
"Princess Rosemary!" The guards exclaimed and bowed. All the other guards stopped and dropped to their knees.  
"Look at that." The sayians whispered among themselves and looked at Rosemary.  
"She's pledged her alligence to the king! It's the only explanation!" A sayian man pointed.  
"Silence rogue!" A guard stood up and elbowed the man in the face.  
"Stop that!" Rosemary shouted, "Don't you touch them!"  
"Sorry milady, I was only following the orders you set when you signed the contract with the king." The guard went on his knees.  
"What!?!" Everyone exclaimed including Rosemary. All eyes were on her.  
"I don't know what he's talking about!" Rosemary shouted.  
"Don't you remember the plan princess? You were to escape with Rio our soldier and pretend you were fighting with the rogues, when you were really making them lose." Another stood.  
Everyone's look of shock turned to one of anger.  
"What all ya? Idiots! They're lyin'!" Collie shouted.  
"SILENCE I say!" One of the guards who were trying to getting Collie's house shouted about to punch her.  
Rosemary caught his fist without effort and crushed it. She looked at the sayian that had just finished talking, "Well go on, and then what?"  
"Well uh…" The guard stammered.  
"Exactly." Rosemary let go of the guard's hand.  
"Well, no, I thought you didn't want me to tell the rest. That was the plan wasn't it?" The guard lied.  
Rosemary shot a look at him.  
"Well everyone," The guard looked around, "Princess Rosemary purposely lead you all into a losing battle, she knew we had that special technology all along! Then she tried to cover it up with that 'I'm going solo' lie to make you think it wasn't on purpose and then…"   
Suddenly, the guard held his heart as blood ran down his arm and out his mouth. He dropped to the ground dead.  
Everyone looked at Rosemary. They couldn't think she killed him!  
"Traitor!" The sayian that had spoke before pointed at Rosemary, "She deceived us!"  
"You can't believe I would…" Rosemary looked at them all, she felt alone. She knew Collie and Jacko trusted her, but she still felt so very alone.  
"She's not a traitor!" Trunks guarded Rosemary.  
"That's right! She isn't a traitor!" A sayian who seemed to be from first class ran in, "She's something more than that! My friend told me that she's planning to wipe-out the second class and then the first class and leave the third class because both her boyfriends are the equaivalant of third classes. The father of her child is in the third class!"  
"Baby?" Rosemary exclaimed. She felt Trunks' heart stop as he looked t her, what really surprised her was the fact that she felt Trunks' heart.  
"How dare you lie about something like that!" Rio appeared putting a dagger to the sayian's throat.  
"You can't hide it forever! You know it's true." The sayian grinned putting his hands up, "You just didn't know it wasn't your kid."  
"What are you talking about?" Rio scowled at him.  
"It's okay," Ryo stood up, "We don't have to hide it anymore Rosemary."  
"Ryo?" Rio gasped, "But you're dead!"  
"That's what Rosemary wanted you to think." Ryo approached Rosemary.  
Trunks stood in his way.  
"Move out the way." Ryo pushed Trunks out the way. He held rosemary and kissed her hard, he forced his tongue into her mouth. His lips were hard and cold and hurt Rosemary. His breath was terrible, like stale beer, and left a bad taste in Rosemary's mouth. When Rosemary tried to get away he punched her in the ribs secretly, she let out a small yelp and he banged her against the wall kissing her neck.  
"That's it bay, that's my name." Ryo whispered loud enough for everyone else to hear.  
Trunks couldn't take it, he went to stop it but a guard shocked him with the stun gun.  
Rio wasn't about to let that happen to him.  
"You damn bastard! Let her go!" Rio shouted running to Rosemary killing all the soldiers that tried to stop him.  
"He'll ruin everything!" The sayian that called Rosemary a traitor whispered to the sayian that got shot in the heart.  
"Not for long." The dead sayian opened his eyes and rolled on his back. Just as Rio reached Rosemary he shot him, so that it look like Rosemary was the one who did it.  
"Rio!" Rosemary shouted trying once again trying to get free of Ryo.  
Ryo hit her even harder in the ribs so that she let out an even louder scream, "That's it baby! Say my name!"  
"You pig-face bastard!" Rosemary kneed Ryo right below the gut.  
Ryo backed up wide-eyed and dropped to the ground.  
"Don't ya'll see! You're being deceived!" Collie shouted. The sayians kept on staring, "Dammit! Listen to me!"  
"She's right." Bulma said helping Vegeta walk into the village. Vegeta had been missing since their last important battle. It looked as though he's been badly beaten. "Don't you think if this were all true the king would keep it a secret."  
"Should we eliminate her?" A guard asked Rosemary.  
Ryo covered her mouth and put his ear close to her, "What's that Rosemary? Yes? She said yes!"  
Bulma backed up with Vegeta.  
The guard shot at Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta stood up and reflected the beam, "You bastards are going to die! You've taken away my mate, but you will not destroy my son's!"  
Bulma looked at Vegeta shocked and somewhat hurt in a way.  
"And because I couldn't hear my mate's last heartbeat, you will all lose yours!" Vegeta shouted and blew-up all the sayian soldiers. "you idiots thought you could hold me captive forever! Now you'll pay!"  
Vegeta attempted to kill them all, but most got away by using their armour.  
"Goodbye baby." Ryo kissed Rosemary one last time right before leaving.  
Rosemary looked at all the sayians, they couldn't still believe she was a traitor could they?  
"You traitor slut!" An old woman shouted, "Get out of our village!"  
Rosemary felt like crying but instead she looked down and walked out the village.  
"And take your third-class trash with you!" Another sayian shouted.  
Rosemary stopped and helped Rio up.  
Slowly, they let the village.  
  
"You should've seen it sire! We rocked!" Ryo exclaimed.  
"Yes." Sai pulled the face of the sayian that claimed Rosemary to be a traitor off his face, "You should've seen it!"  
"You should've seen Princess Rosemary's face!" Sarge pulled the face of the dead sayian off.  
"It's a trick! It's a trick!" Ryo mocked Rosemary and everyone started laughing.  
"If you think you had fun now," The king grinned, "just wait."  
  
"Rosemary!" Trunks jetted up in bed.  
"It's over Trunks." Bulma held his hand.  
"Damn, damn, damn!" Trunks said over and over. He blew it again! How could he help Rosemary I he couldn't help himself?  
"Got that right." Vegeta walked in, "Are you really going to let those scum-bags walk all over your mate like that? In that case, maybe you don't deserve her at all."  
Trunks looked at his father. Why was he pushing this? It couldn't just be because he lost all chances with Rose, could it? Was he really thinking of Trunks or just himself?  
"Dad, where were you?" Trunks asked.  
"That's none of your business!" Vegeta snapped, "And that's not what you should be worrying about!"  
"Where were…" Trunks attempted to ask again, but Bulma shock her head stopping him.  
  
Rio sat outside the ditch smoking as Rosemary cried her eyes out inside. This was his way of crying, since he was eighteen years old. He finished his fifty one and went to get another, the pack was empty.  
"Damn." He began to swear and tried to remember where he put his new pack of cigarettes.  
Suddenly a pack fell from the sky into his lap. He looked up and saw Miko.  
"Ya best off leavin'," Miko said, "Ever'body's afta you and yer lil' girlie."  
"Thanks." Rio saluted.  
"T'ain't nothin'," Miko nodded and started to fly off, "I ain't neva been here."  
"I don't know you." Rio nodded as well getting up and Miko flew off. Rio jumped down into the hole, "Rosemary?"  
"Leave me alone." Rosemary sobbed digging her head into her haystack.  
"We've gotta go, they're coming for us." Rio said.  
"Let them come." Rosemary backed talked.  
"Listen lady, I got shot in the leg for you, the least you can do is get up." Rio said.  
"Just go on without me!" Rosemary shouted crunching up into a ball, "I don't care anymore! They'd rather trust the king then me! Do you know what that means?! They never believed in me to begin with!"  
"C'mon Rosemary!" Rio shouted, he went over to her and turned her over.  
She looked at him with tearstained eyes and he let her go.  
"At least tell me if it's true so that I can protect you." He told her.  
"No! You don't honestly believe I would do any of that!" Rosemary sat up.  
"Well… Are you really having a baby… I mean not with Ryo, with anyone?" Rio asked.  
"No." Rosemary gasped hurt that Rio would believe that lie above all.  
"Not with Trunks?"  
"Of coarse not," Rosemary hugged Rio, "you know that I don't love him like that."  
"Do I?" Rio mumbled.  
"Rio?" Rosemary looked at Rio.  
"It's nothing." He turned away.  
Suddenly, there was stomping outside and people summoned Rosemary to come out.  
Rosemary came out followed by Rio.  
"So you decided to show yourself!" A second class soldier smirked, "You have guts after all."  
"Did you ever truly believe in me?" Rosemary looked at them, "Did you? Obviously not if you're so quick to believe lies from the king!"  
The second class looked around worried and looked at Rosemary as if to say, "Shout up! We don't mean it!"  
This made Rosemary a little confused until Trunks spoke to her through her mind.  
~ Rosemary! Just play along! This is so that those sayian spies will come forward! All your true followers won't say much to harm you. ~ Trunks told her. Rosemary grinned evilly.   
  
  
***NOTES*** 0_0 Hey!!! I wanna know how Ryo and Sai came back! Those lucky bastards...REVIEW!!! 


	20. Turning Point

Chapter 20  
.:: Turning Point ::.  
  
"So, you've all found out my secrets." Rosemary looked down smirking evilly.  
~ Your true followers won't say a word, all who speak are spies. ~ Trunks told her in her head.  
~ Okay, ~ Rosemary nodded, "Well, what have you to say?"  
"See! She admits it!" One of the sayians exclaimed pushing his way through the crowd so that he can point at Rosemary.  
He looked somewhat confused, but tried his best to hide it.  
  
"I do. I betrayed you, I know." Rosemary nodded sincerely, "At first I thought it would save you all. Maybe if I joined the side of my father it would save you…"  
"Then why did you only protect the third class?! You liar!" Another sayian came from the crowd.  
"How dare you interrupt me!" Rosemary shouted and smacked the sayian with the back of her hand to the ground. The other's gasped and backed up, Rosemary merely cleared her throat and went on, "Then I realized I liked it so much better than being with you peasants."  
"Err…" The first sayian spy gritted his teeth then grinned, "You seem to have an explanation for everything. Why do you tell us about your love affairs."  
"Simple," Rosemary looked up grinning without feeling, "The half breed is my brother. Yes, that's right, my own flesh and blood. Which makes me a half breed too, which also makes my father a human."  
~ Good cover. ~ Trunks laughed.  
Everyone gasped.  
"How dare you call the king that!" The second spy yelled.  
"Want another!" Rosemary smacked him down again.  
"You think you're so smart! Explain him!" The first pointed to Rio.  
"I was just getting there." Rosemary looked at Rio from the corner of her eye, then back at the spies, "See you think that the child I hold within me is that of Ryo's… that's exactly what I wanted you to think. The truth is Rio is my baby's real father."  
Rio gulped hard, uncomfortably.  
"You little slut! How dare you ruin our plans!" Ryo appeared in the air, "You WRETCH!"  
"The jigs up." Sushi came to the front of the crowd, "Get'em boys."  
Two sayian grabbed the first sayian spy and two other grabbed the second.  
"What are you doing?!" The first exclaimed.  
"Yeah! We're one of you!" The other shouted.  
"Nice try!" Collie and Jacko came up pulling the masks off the spies.  
"Just as we thought." Collie smirked.  
"Sarge and Sai."  
"So, you knew all along!" The first spy, Sarge said.  
"Of coarse we did! Do you really think we'd abandon our leader like that!" A sayian women shouted.  
"It'll take a lot more than just some cheap tricks ya stole from earthlings tah make us turn our back on our leader!" Another shouted.  
"Can we kill them now? Or should we save it for later?"  
Collie grinned stepping on Sai's stomach.  
"Don't kill them at all!"   
"Don't tell us you've gone traitor after all," Jacko winced at Rosemary, "Maybe you've just gone soft."  
Rosemary gritted her teeth, "Shut up Jacko before I send you flying to the moon."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Jacko smirked evilly.  
"Just shut up!" Collie slapped him in the back of the head.  
"Now you listen to me," Rosemary scowled at the two laying on the ground and then up at Rio, "that counts you too. You're going t report back to my father and tell him what happened here. Don't forget to tell him that it's impossible to bring MY people down. You can crack us, but we'll never break. You might give us doubts, but as you've seen here, we'll still stand as one!"  
"Whatever lady, we don't have to…" before Ryo could finish what he was going to say Rosemary pinned him to the ground.  
"And that's an order--- I don't care which side you're on--- you still take orders from me." Rosemary glowered at him angrily.  
Ryo snorted and pressed his decal, Sai and Sarge did the same.  
"Do you think they'll listen?" Sushi asked.  
Rosemary smirked, "If they know what's good for them."  
  
After the show, everyone cleared out, leaving Rio and Rosemary.  
"I think that was the quickest solved problem I've ever been in." Rio grinned sitting outside in the grass next to Rosemary.  
"Me too." Rosemary nodded as Rio lit a cigarette, "What are you doing?"  
"Smoking, what does it look like I'm doing?" Rio looked at her puffing out a big cloud of gray smoke.  
Rosemary gritted her teeth and blew the cigarette up right in his mouth, "Idiot!"  
"What the hell was that for?!" Rio yelled rubbing his mouth. "Only the weak smoke!" Rosemary shouted, "You know very well those are the humans deadly creations!"  
"Chill out Rosemary! I'm not as weak as humans I can withstand the tobacco." Rio shouted.  
"I still don't like them!" Rosemary stood up, "They smell terrible and are a serious sign of weakness--- I mean look who they were made by! The weakest of all weak! Stupid humans, killing their own people for money in the most cowardly of ways. You're no coward Rio and you're no coward's target."  
Rio looked at her shocked at her reaction, "So you want me to stop?"  
"Have you been listening to a thing I've been saying?! YES!"  
Rio looked down, he promised Rosemary he'd do his best to make her happy, but what about him… Maybe she was right. Was some paper and tobacco worth losing Rosemary, his health, his... life? No.  
"Okay, Rosemary, I'll try."  
"Thank you, stop your brother before he kills himself as well." Rosemary started down into the den.  
"How'd you…"  
"Just go!" Rosemary shouted from underground.  
"Yes ma'am." Rio flew off.  
  
"We did it!" Sushi cheered.  
"Bet'cha the king will think twice b'fore messin' with us again!" Collie put her hands on her hips proudly.  
"And if he doesn't WHAM!" Jacko slammed a fist in his hand, "We'll teach'em how!"  
"Thanks Trunks, she could've blown us all up." Sushi smiled at Trunks.  
"No problem." Trunks smiled.  
"Thanks Tofu." Sushi smiled at the sayian that had lead the squad. He pulled of his face to prove to be the brown-haired Tofu.  
"Please, that was too easy." Tofu grinned, "Who would've thought being on the people's side could be so simple." Vegeta sat in the shadows with his arms crossed, listening in on the whole thing. There was only one way Trunks could've talked to Rosemary telepathically. That one way was if they were either true soul mates.  
~ Vegeta, shut up. ~ A voice said in Vegeta's head.  
"What the…" Vegeta jumped looking around, "who said that?!"  
~ A friend. ~ The voice replied, ~ Just leave them be Vegeta. If they really love each other the way you think they do they'd know it. At first I felt the same, but they're young, they'll find their own ways to love. ~  
"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Vegeta shouted.  
~ I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but it looks like have no other choice. ~ The voice sighed, ~ It's me Vegeta, it's me Rose. ~  
Vegeta stood dumbfounded, no way! No way this could be… could it? No! Why was he even consider it was her! ~ But it is me Vegeta. I stood around to help my daughter and now it looks like it's time for me to give you a hand. ~ "I don't need your help! I don't need anybody." Vegeta shouted.  
The youth looked at Vegeta.  
"Poor ol' guy is losing his mind!" Tofu exclaimed. Everyone jumped on him covering his mouth.  
"Shut up!" Collie snapped.  
"He'll hear you!" Sushi said.  
"That's not very nice Tofu!" Millie said.  
~ Vegeta, you're right. You don't need my help. But you're also wrong! ~ Rose went on.  
"I'm never wrong!" Vegeta snarled.  
Rose started laughing, ~ You can't fool me my dear friend! You're wrong when you say you need no one. ~  
"Are you going to tell me I need you?"  
~ No, not at all. ~  
Vegeta stood confused.  
~ Stupid. ~ Rose coughed.  
"Shut up!"  
~ You need your wife fool! ~ Rose snapped, ~ You know the one you had two kids with! I can see you're not willing to admit it, but you love that human, I can see it in your eyes Vegeta. I can feel it in your heart--- yes, you have a heart--- and I don't mean the one that's keeping you alive. I mean the one that keeps your love alive.  
~ You're not as hard as you think you are Vegeta. I've been watching you. How long do you think you can pretend you hate your son? How long do you think you can deny the love you have for that human? Every time you give into your teenage daughter you're just showing how you truly feel for them.  
~ I'm not coming back Vegeta, so stop living in the past. We all need to move on. We all need to live our lives without regrets. Because when it's over, there's no turning back. Instead of spending all your time trying to betroth my daughter, help her win. If not for her, for me? ~  
Vegeta nodded, "You always did talk a lot."  
The spirit of Rose laughed and slowly went away.  
Vegeta sighed and looked at all the staring eyes, "What are you fools staring at?!"  
  
"I'm back Rosemary." Rio jumped down.  
"That was quick, how'd it go?" Rosemary turned around.  
"Oh, uh great." Rio put his arms around her waste.  
"What are you up to." Rosemary smirked at him.  
"Well, looks like you'll just have to find out." Rio grinned evilly. He started kissing her.  
Something didn't feel quite right. She had been kissed like this before, but… but not by Rio. It felt, so uncomfortable.  
"What's wrong?" He looked at her.  
"Um… nothing." Rosemary slightly pulled away.  
"Really, what?" He looked at her.  
"Something doesn't feel right." She replied.  
"Rosemary! I'm back!" Rio's voice called from outside.  
Rosemary gasped and looked at the Rio she was with. He grinned evilly and she screamed.  
"You're not Rio!"  
The fake Rio slipped behind her and put a knife to her throat. With his other hand he pulled off his face. It was Ryo! "What an observant babe you are."  
"Rosemary." Rio jumped down, "You! What are you doing here?"  
"I was just about to leave… with your girlfriend." Ryo smirked about to press his decal.  
Rosemary gritted her teeth. She jabbed Ryo in the gut, stepped on his foot and flipped him over her head. She then body slammed him with her elbow.  
"I don't think so!" She got up.  
"You fool! Now you both will die!" Ryo said pressing a red button on a remote he had then getting away by pressing his decal.  
Rosemary and Rio looked at each other in confusion. Suddenly, the back of the den blew up. "Oh…"  
"No time for that!" Rosemary shouted grabbing Rio and jumping out the den. She started running down the plain dragging him behind her as the whole place blew-up. She jumped in the air with him right before the explosion hit them.  
As the some cleared the once grassy plain looked torn to bits. The little dolls Rosemary's mom had given her decapitated and scattered all over.  
"That was too close for comfort." Rio took a breath as sweat poured down his forehead.  
Rosemary breathed deeply with clenched fists. She glowered at the destruction. That's it, she had it, it was now or never! No more playing around! The fat lady was getting ready to sing and Rosemary was ready for her final battle. "This ends tonight!" She shouted.  
  
***NOTES*** One more chapter...WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Don't worry though! A sequel is in the making ^_^ (less fresh, I promise) 


	21. Final Showdown

Chapter 21  
.:: Final Showdown ::.  
  
Rosemary and Rio flew through the villages banging on the doors and windows. Everybody had to come to the lake.  
"This is it everyone." Rosemary looked at them all, "We end this tonight! No more games! Anyone who doesn't want to fight go home now, go back to sleep, do whatever. I'm not forcing anyone to fight. Leave now."  
Nobody moved.  
Rosemary nodded, "If that's what you want. This will be our last battle so let's fight with pride and honor!"  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.  
They all started marching down the streets. Some did stay behind, though. Children that wouldn't stand a chance stayed with Bulma to tend to those who were brought back wounded.  
As they approached the castle gate doors Rosemary turned to them.  
"Let's not forget our reasons. This is for our freedom, our children, and for all our brothers and sisters that have died to make our life a better place!"  
All the sayians cheered and knocked down the castle gates. Who would've guessed the kings guards were there waiting for them? The battle had begun.  
"Rosemary watch out!" Trunks shouted as Rosemary fought with a sayian. He ran and blew up the one about to stab her behind.  
She turned and smiled as she gave a thumbs up. Trunks pointed in front of her wide-eyed. Rosemary gasped as the sayian in front went to attack her she picked her sword up, but suddenly his head fell off. She looked at it roll wide-eyed.  
"I've got you covered." Rio said behind the headless soldier.  
"That makes two of us then." Trunks said.  
"I guess so." Rio nodded.  
"You idiots!" Vegeta blew-up the lot of soldiers in front of him, "Move it!"  
The three nodded and took off to the castle.  
After decapitating many soldiers, blowing many more to bits, and beating up the rest they finally got to the castle.  
"You've gotten this far," Ryo appeared in front of them.  
"But you still have to get through us." Sai appeared.  
"Get out of my face!" Rosemary pushed them out the way and started running down the hall.  
"Hey!" Ryo and Sai said in unison.  
"Get'em!" Rio shouted getting Ryo in a head lock. Trunks stopped Sai by his tail which he so stupidly let out. Sai dropped to his knees in pain.  
"Gee, I thought you guys got over the tail thing." Trunks smirked.  
  
"Where are you! Where are you, you coward!" Rosemary shouted in the thrown room.  
"Looking for me?" Sarge caught Rosemary in a head lock.  
"I was talking about he other coward!" Rosemary snapped and bit Sarge with her sayian fangs.  
Sarge jumped back.  
"You stupid fool! You know you haven't got the slightest chance of escape when I'm in my super sayian form!" Rosemary shouted.  
"Is that so!" Sarge snarled running towards Rosemary.  
Before he even reached her she blew him to pieces.  
"You killed him." Rosemary turned around to see her father.  
"Are you angry with me?" Rosemary asked without feeling.  
The king smirked, "No, not really. He was useless, I was going to do it myself actually."  
Rosemary drew out her sword, "And that is why you cannot rule."  
"Look at you. You look just like your mother did when she and I fought." The king continued to rule.  
"Shut up!" Rosemary shouted, "Fight or I shall kill you!"  
The king laughed, "Very well."  
Rosemary winced at him waiting for him to draw his sword.  
"Not this isn't fair." The king looked at her, "You're a super sayian."  
"You're right. I shall fight you my mother fought you. That way I'll prove I don't need to be a super sayian to beat you." Rosemary went back to normal, "I expect you'll fight without the help of your stupid little trinkets."  
"If you insist." The king pulled out his electronic device and dropped it to the ground.  
"Now let's fight!" Rosemary grinned and attacked her father taking him by surprise. He blocked her sword by putting up his arm. The sword penetrated the armour and sliced the kings arm.  
"Damn you!" The king punched Rosemary in the face.  
She back up and put her sword away. She snarled and drop-kicked him in the gut.  
  
Collie smacked the electric stun-gun out one of the soldiers hands.  
"Let's see how good a fighter ya are wit'out your stupid weapons."  
The soldier began to run and Collie sent a power bomb right through her stomach. The soldier dropped to her knees and fell flat on her face.  
Collie looked over at Sushi who was fighting another soldier, then started fighting with another soldier.  
"Why are you guys doing this?! Don't you see?!" Sushi blocked his punches, "If Rosemary rules everyone will be free."  
"Stupid girl." The soldier struck her in the face and she fell backward. "Don't YOU see, if Rosemary is in rule there will be no future for me. Do you honestly think she'd help the soldier of the king's?"  
"Yes." Sushi looked up at him.  
"Then you're a fool!" He drew out his sword about to stab Sushi in the heart.  
Sushi shut her eyes, but was surprised to find the soldier fall on her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had killed himself, or at least attempted to, he was still breathing. Sushi couldn't let a fellow sayian as confused as this one die--- not like this! She picked him up and ran through the crowd to the emergency truck.  
As she ran she passed Vegeta. He was beating the tar out of anyone who attacked him.  
Suddenly, he heard Bulma scream. Without thinking he ran to her.  
Some of the soldiers had followed Sushi to the truck and were now killing of the wounded with Bulma and Sushi as hostages. No doubt they were going to kill them last.  
"Drop them." Vegeta put out his hand ready for a galactic gun.  
The soldiers looked at him for a second then went back to what they were doing.  
"I DEMAND YOU STOP!" Vegeta shouted turning super sayian. Now they were scared. They started to back off, but anyone that moved got shot. Soon there was only one left, the one holding Bulma hostage.  
"Back off, man. I'll kill'er! I swear!" He backed up. "Vegeta." Bulma whined.  
"Quiet woman, I know." Vegeta winced at the soldier. He grabbed his hand and crushed it until it was nothing. The soldier let go of Bulma and backed up holding his arm.  
"You want to mess with my mate?" Vegeta continued to scowl, "Now you die."  
*BANG* That soldier was no more than dust particles flying through the air.  
Bulma stared at Vegeta wide-eyed, "V-Vegeta?"  
"We might be able to save them," Sushi loaded up the wounded sayians, "Shit, this is all my damn fault! Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why do I have to be so damn soft!"  
Bulma shock her head and looked at Sushi, "No, it's not your fault Sushi."  
"Just shut up and help me load them!" Sushi snapped.  
  
"Agh." Jacko flew backward. Already he looked pretty beaten up. If only he can go super sayian, then he'd show this bonehead something, but it wasn't happening. Why? Why couldn't he go super sayian? It had come so easily to him before, why couldn't he remember how to transform?  
The big brawny soldier was about to pound Jacko even deeper then he already was when he stopped suddenly. Two flashes of light sped in front of him and he fell backwards with and 'X' o his armour.  
"D-Dad?" Jacko looked up as his father wiped the blood of his sword with his index finger and thumb.  
"You were expecting Zorro?" Unagi turned and grinned at Jacko as he slid the sword back into place on his back.  
"Zorro?" Jacko repeated as his father helped him up.  
"Run! Run!" Cried several soldiers as they ran past on fire.  
Ika materialized beside Jacko and Unagi as she chuckled proudly with hands on hips.  
"Yes run you damn cowards! It's all you bastards are good for!" She laughed and set another soldier on fire. If anyone was enjoying this, she was.  
"Ika." Unagi scolded firmly.  
She scowled at him questioningly.  
He smirked, "Please, save some for the rest of us."  
Ika howled with proud laughter and continued terrorize the soldiers.  
  
"Hey old man!" A soldier shouted at Koi who was covered head to toe in his hooded cape, "Why don't you fight and die with the rest of your crony numb-nut bastards?"  
Koi was on his way to the battle.  
The soldier and his comrade started laughing.  
Koi straightened himself to his full height of seven feet. He turned to the soldiers.  
"Old man? Who are you calling an old man?" He snarled as he pulled his hood off revealing his blonde mop of hair and his short blonde mustache and beard.  
"Looks like blondie is ready to fight now." The speaker gave a toothy grin.  
Koi held his staff in a fighting position waiting for them to attack.  
The speaker practically barked as he went to attack Koi.  
Koi jabbed him in the Adam's apple of the throat and sent the soldier backward on his butt gasping for air.  
The other gritted his teeth glowering at Koi.  
"Come and get it." Koi sneered.  
The other went to fight. Koi hit him in the back of his knee and knocked the air out the soldiers lungs.  
"Be happy," Koi put the staff in their faces, "I promised my daughter and her friend I wouldn't kill anymore."  
He walked off as if nothing had just happened.  
  
Millie cried in a corner of the castle gates away from all the fighting.  
"Check out the babe." One of the soldiers loaded a canon.  
The one he was with whistled, "Hey, ain't dat chick Tofu's sis?"  
"I guess." The first aimed the canon at a crowd of sayians and let it rip. BOOM the whole lot of them were destroyed, that included the guard's soldiers as well. "Maybe I should… check on her."  
"Whatever man." The second loaded another canon.  
The first turned around and bumped right into Tofu.  
"Checking out my little sister, huh?" Tofu crossed his arms.  
"TOFU!" The soldier exclaimed drawing his sword. The others turned to look. "Get back to work! I'll take care of him!" They did so and Tofu drew his sword.  
"Is that a fact? Do you honestly think third class sayian trash like you stands a chance against someone who has been training everyday of his life like me?"  
"Yes." The soldier jabbed his sword at Tofu. Tofu put one arm behind his back and blocked the pathetic excuse for a fencing attack.  
"Be warned." Tofu fenced with the soldier, "I'm a master at the art of Kendo ad exceptional at fencing."  
"I'd expect as much from the legendary traitor." The soldier sneered as the fenced down the hall.  
"Traitor? Maybe to you, but you're the real traitor here." Tofu grinned trying his best to seem humble.  
"Is that so?" The soldier made a vicious attack to Tofu's head, but Tofu blocked it.  
"Yes, you're a traitor to your own kind." Tofu knocked the sword out the soldier's hand and put his to the soldier's neck.  
The soldier slowly raised his hands, "Do it, just kill me already."  
Tofu gritted his teeth. This brought back so many memories--- "Just kill me already"--- how many times has he heard Rosemary say that? How many times has he coward away from doing it?  
"As you wish." Tofu plunged the sword through the soldier's throat without a moments hesitation. The soldier's eyes widened right before the sword penetrated his skin.  
Tofu pulled the sword out, he had done it, but… it felt terrible. He (like everyone else) realized what he was doing. He was taking the lives of his own people, his own blood even.  
~ If you didn't kill him, he would've surly killed you. ~  
Tofu assured himself and headed to the canon room to destroy the rest of them.  
  
"You ass-hole traitor! I knew you were a low dirty bastard the first time I laid eyes on you!" Ryo cursed at Rio as he chained him up to a pillar with sayian-proof steel.  
"Once I'm free half-breed I'll eat you alive." Sai scowled at Trunks as he chained him to the same pillar.  
Trunks smiled evilly, "That is IF you're ever free."  
Ryo cursed under his breath, his green eyes blazing.  
"What's wrong my little white haired friend?" Rio rubbed Ryo's head.  
"You BASTARD!!! Don't you lay your DAMN hands on me!! You shit-head! I'll slit your throat I will! I'll feed your body to the piranhas and put your head on a damn PLASTIC plate, because the god-damned silver is too damn good for your bloody HEAD!" Ryo exploded.  
"You bastards are as good as dead." Sai looked Trunks and Rio, "We've got this whole castle wired. You thought that little underground explosion was something, just wait."  
Trunks laughed, "How stupid can you get?! If you blow up the castle--- IF you blow up the castle, you'll die too." Ryo and Sai grinned and Trunks stopped.  
"We've been injected with a special plasma that makes us… let's say… flame resistant." Sai explained.  
"Impossible." Rio barked.  
"Nothing's impossible." Ryo sneered.  
Trunks and Rio looked exchanged glances.  
Sai stepped on his own foot, "There, the bomb goes off in thirty minutes."  
Trunks stared at them wide-eyed. They were either very, very smart, or criminally insane. He was going for criminally insane.  
"What about your king?!" Trunks snapped, "What about him?!"  
"He was injected too, along with Sarge, that's it though." Ryo said.  
"You ass-holes!" Rio punched Ryo's lights out, "Rosemary's in this building!"  
Sai began to laugh, "Looks like you both end up dying with your little whore."  
Trunks gritted his teeth and without thinking fried.  
"You fried him." Rio looked at Trunks.  
"So? He's not completely dead." Trunks replied.  
"I wanted to do it." Rio whined childishly.  
"We really don't have time for this!" Trunks ran past Rio to the thrown room. Rio agreed and followed closely behind.  
  
Ika laughed evilly as she flew above the battle. She raised her hands above her head and created a huge fireball. As more of the king's troops came charging out she tossed it at them. Anything and everything it hit was blown to bits, with the exception of the sayians wearing Porunga's armour. Hey! It was good armour after all! The few remaining soldiers dropped to their knees trembling and bowed. They were ready to surrender. This battle was over, but the battle with the king and the princess was still underway.  
  
Millie stopped crying as a shadow covered her, she looked up to see Tofu. His clothes were stained with dried blood, so was his face. His brown eyes looked merciless, and yet at the same time cried for mercy.  
"Tofu?" She looked at him. That's when he passed out and fell right into her arms. Millie hugged her big brother, all this fighting. He was so worn out.  
~ I'm so afraid, ~ She sniffled, ~ but I have to stop crying. I'm acting like a… human. ~  
Millie cringed, just the thought of being a human made her teeth grind.  
  
Rosemary stopped in midair almost slamming into the wall. Her arms were spread out and she had one knee up.  
"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." The white of Rosemary's eyes turned red as she put her wrists together and gathered energy for a power-bomb. Soon her whole eye was red.  
"Give me your best shot." The king grinned. Like all sayians he loved a good challenge, he could've stopped her, but he wanted to beat her at her best. It's the only way sayians can boost their ego up a few notches.  
Rosemary let it go and the impact flung Her arms over her head. The bomb hit the king, smashed him through several pillars and slammed him against the wall. Half he ceiling came crashing down where the pillars had been.  
If the bombs didn't destroy this place, Rosemary surly would. The king got up hurting like hell and regretting that he ever let Rosemary power up. As he straightened his back he felt himself slam against the wall again. That's when he realized Rosemary was punching him into the wall. She pounded him so hard she made a new doorway between the throne room and the kitchen. The king dropped to the ground and she did a double flip on his stomach and he smashed through the ground.  
"Come back!" Rosemary flew through the hole after him, "I'm not done with you!"  
Rosemary was surprised to find her father up and ready. He blasted her straight up the hole in the ground she flew through and slammed her against the ceiling.  
"Now I'm going to teach you some respect!" The king punched her in the face as she lay stuck in the ceiling.  
She finally broke free and kicked him in the gut sending him flying back into the throne room. She flew in after him. He was standing at his throne weakly, breathing deeply. They were both pretty beaten up.  
Rosemary flew at the speed of light and laid a fire punch right on the kings jaw as she pinned him to the ground. She continued to beat him with back to back uppercut punches. He grabbed something, but she didn't see it. Suddenly, ZAP Rosemary felt a jolt of electricity run through her veins. She roared wildly, begging him to stop. This time he wouldn't, this time he would kill her for sure.  
"I'll kill you just like I killed your mother! And if I find you have hidden offspring I'll kill them too! You're a bitch! Your mother was a bitch! Your mother came from a family of bitches! I'll destroy their family tree forever!"  
Despite the pain Rosemary powered up blowing the king backward, "WATCH WHO YOU'RE CALLING A GOD-DAMN BITCH!!!"  
She turned super sayian with the electricity still running through her.  
The king backed up, "We agreed…"  
"You broke the rules, now it's my turn!" Rosemary looked like she was on pink fire as her hair blazed a metallic pink and her eyes glowed completely red.  
She put her wrists together and aimed at her father. The electricity was eating at her, but that wouldn't stop her. It was now or never!  
The king got a surge of confidence and stood up, "Who do you think you are? You don't even know what you're fighting for! You can't win Rosemary!"  
"I already have." Rosemary let go of a huge power-bomb it struck the king down smashing him through several walls and it shook the castle. That wasn't the only thing shaking the castle.  
"Rosemary it's a bomb!" Trunks shouted.  
She turned as Rio and Trunks ran into the throne room. "then run you fools!" Rosemary landed and pulled them out the room. As they ran out the throne room blew up behind them. The ground was literally blowing up from under their feet. They passed by Sai and Ryo and rammed the castle door down.  
"Everyone get down!" Rosemary shouted at the sayians outside as Rio dunked her into the water.  
BOOM! The whole place went up in flames!  
As the smoke cleared and the fire settled Rosemary climbed out the water on to the ruins of her childhood prison. She walked past the dazed Ryo and Sai, trying to recover from the blast, as she drew her sword.  
She managed to find her father. She put the sword to his throat and raised it ready to stab him.  
"Goodbye daddy dearest."  
  
A month later.  
"As your leader I'm changing the rules around here," Rosemary stood dressed in second… third generation royal dress. Equip with loose fitting snow white pants, gold coloured shoes, silver and gold chest armour with a dragon across the stomach over a translucent white blouse and yellow scouter.  
"First rule. All children are allowed to stay with their parents as long as the parents will have them. Second rule. All ex-soldiers of the king are allowed to forget their pasts and look towards the future. What I mean is, you can either follow under my rule happily, leave, or complain about the government for the rest of your lives. If you decide you want to execute me however, you can try, but… well… good luck.  
"Third Rule. All sayians can come and go as they please, under two conditions. They keep our empire a secret and they keep in touch." Rosemary can see her people smiling, what a great sight to see. "Fourth rule. Everyone will be treated equally, because we all fought equally. There will still be first, second, and third class villages, so that no one is homeless--- but the first class will be treated no better than the third. Anyone who disagrees will be exiled. Fifth and final rule. We'll all live in peace, but remain fighters,"--- she grinned--- "we want peace but we don't want to be a bunch of weak sayians right? Well, that's all folks."  
Rosemary jumped off the stage and looked around for Trunks. He didn't leave already did he?  
"Rosemary." Rio came behind her. She turned and smiled at him. "You wanted tell me something?"  
"Yeah, first we have to find Trunks." Rosemary continued to look around.  
"I saw him heading to the gates, he said bye." Sushi told Rosemary. The soldier she had saved during the war had his arm around her neck.  
"Sushi." Rosemary gasped smiling.  
Sushi looked at the soldier and blushed. She looked to the ground, "This is Cola."  
"Nice to meet you Cola." Rosemary shook Cola's hand, "Sorry we can't talk some more, but I really must find my friend."  
"No problem." He smiled.  
"C'mon Rio." Rosemary pulled Rio by the hand.  
"I'm coming." Rio laughed, then heard wedding bells, "Holy crap, I forgot!"  
"What?"  
"Miko and Tiff!" Rio pulled Rosemary to where the new church stood.  
They were just in time to see them coming down the steps and into a new sayian hover-car.  
"Where ya headed lil' bro.?" Rio smiled leaning on the car door.  
"We're going to New York!" Tiff exclaimed.  
"Alotta good jobs they got there. Alotta joints ta live in too." Miko explained, "I'll come back with da twins, don'tcha worry."  
"Twins?" Rio mumbled as Miko took off giving Tiff only a few nano seconds to throw her bouquet.  
It plopped right into Millie's hands, "Hey I caught it!"  
"Give me that!" Tofu took the flowers, "No way in hell am I letting you out of my sight!"  
Sai parked a black hover-car, as dark as his hair, in front of the chapel.  
"Sorry, Tofu, a little late." Millie smiled and got in the car with Sai.  
"May god be with you!" Ryo ran out dressed in a black priest outfit.  
"Okay, I'm really freaked out, can we go now? I really need to get Trunks before he leaves!" Rosemary pulled Rio's arm.  
"Sure thing babe… Rosemary." Rio followed her.  
  
"See you all. I'll remember to write, visit, you know these good-byes." Trunks smiled weakly at Collie and Jacko.  
Collie had got her hair cut right under her ears and she and Jacko were now wearing their new guard uniforms.  
"C'mon Trunks." Bulma said popping out a capsule car, "Your father said he would catch up later."  
"Okay mom." Trunks looked at his mom, and took one last look at his friends, "Tell your parents bye, Sushi and her dad too. And tell Rosemary that I'm sorry I couldn't see her one last time, it's just…"  
Collie saw Trunks struggling, "I know exactly what to tell'er. You go on home now."  
"Wait! Wait Trunks! Don't leave!" They heard Rosemary call over the ridge, "Wait!"  
Trunks looked at Rosemary as she stopped panting in front of him.  
"Good, I caught you before you left." Rosemary caught her breath, "Now I can tell you. I'm having a baby Trunks."  
"You WHAT!?!" Trunks and Rio exclaimed.  
Rio breathed heavy, "The world is spinning holy crap the world is spinning."  
In a matter of seconds he passed out on the ground.  
"I wasn't finished," Rosemary looked at Rio then at Trunks, "If it's a boy I want to name him after you."  
"You… Wuh… um… wow," Trunks tried to find the words still stunned about the first surprise, "it would be a great honor Rosemary."  
Rosemary smiled and hugged Trunks tight.  
"Thanks bro." she whispered, "thanks for everything."  
"This guy has no back bone." Jacko crossed his arms as Collie helped Rio up.  
"Congratulations Rosemary, but we really must go. We'll keep in touch, we promise." Bulma said.  
"Of course," Rosemary nodded and let go, "Goodbye."  
"Bye." Trunks waved and got in the car.  
As the car drove off Rosemary continued to tell herself, they would meet again.  
  
"I'm not crazy I tell you! I really do have the power to make a sayian flame resistant! The only problem is, when it kicks in they lose all memory of who they are! I'm telling the truth!" Sarge shouted strapped in a straight jacket locked in the back of a mental hospital truck.  
"That's what they all say," The driver (no other than the king himself) got in the van and took off.  
It passed Vegeta as he stood in front of Vegeta-sei lake.  
~ Until we meet again, Rose. ~ Vegeta slipped the king's medallion over his head and tossed it into his reflection then watched it sink to the very bottom.  
  
.:: Epilogue ::.  
  
Trunks woke up in a cold sweat, had it all been a dream? No! It was too real to be a dream!  
"Trunks! Breakfast!" Bulma called from downstairs.  
Trunks tried to convince himself it was just a dream as he pulled his jeans over his boxers and went downstairs.  
He sat at the kitchen wondering where Bra was then heard Bra shout, "And I'm not eating breakfast either!"  
Trunks decided Bra was throwing a fit because Bulma didn't want to take her shopping or something. It couldn't be because they left her alone for months and months to fend for her own.  
Trunks looked at his father, he was staring out the window daydreaming. Something Trunks had never seen his dad do before.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
"Can you get that Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
"Yeah sure mom." Trunks got up and opened the door. There Collie stood with Jacko. She was dressed formally in brown with big black framed glasses. Her short hair was pulled back in two braided pigtails. Jacko was dressed like Sherlock Holmes with the cap and cape and everything.  
"Holy crap Trunks!" Jacko blurted and Collie elbowed him.  
"Top of the morning to you, neighbor. We just moved from Britannia with our parents and would just love to meet our new neighbors." Collie said with a flaw-less English accident.  
It wasn't a dream, Trunks knew that now, he knew it the whole time. And you know what? He was glad it wasn't a dream.  
  
.:: The End ::.  
(For now at least)  
  
***NOTES*** Got a little Titanic there, sorry! I was lost for what to do. Okay, before I finally leave this story alone, let me clarify a few things that weren't really explained in the story. Yes, Rosemary didn't kill her father, he might be evil, but he IS the only family she has left in the world. Vegeta really does love Bulma, it's just that Rose was his FIRST love and they never broke up, just split apart so the feelings remained. He does truly care for Bulma though, honest! Oh yes, and the last one (this is for you Sera-cha!) RIO IS THE DADDY!!! Not Trunks, if you really think about it, it makes sense, because Trunks and Rosemary weren't together for very long and only slept in the same bed once (AND NOTHING HAPPENED!!!). Rosemary isn't a slut!!! LEAVE'ER ALONE!!! Second of all, Rio and Rosemary did get drunk during that celebration and couldn't remember much the next day. Third of all, the Epilogue takes place MONTHS later, a lot can happen in a few months...Oh yes, and REVIEW!!! 


End file.
